


神罚 The Curse

by lokitsch



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Breast Fucking, Character Study, Dark, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, Genderswap, Hurt No Comfort, Milking, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitsch/pseuds/lokitsch
Summary: 比起战争的胜利，卡尔·艾尔更享受于他的战利品
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *布鲁斯单方性转  
> *大量强制、dirty talk、BDSM内容以及写不下的黄色暴力内容预警  
> *可以把前两章看作stand-alone pwp 后文走剧情 刀 是HE

卡尔·艾尔在走廊尽头的那扇门前缓缓落下，将手伸向基因识别锁。手指落在识别屏上的前一秒，他的视线落在了虎口处一道尚未完全愈合的伤疤上——那是门后的女人赐予他最后的礼物。绿氪石几乎将他的整个手掌劈穿，不过也还好他反应足够及时，否则被划出一道血口子就该是他的胸膛，而非区区一只右手。

但这已经是一周之前的事。一周，七天，168个小时，对于一位可以以超音速飞行的人间之神来说，足够他完成很多事了。曾经的星球日报记者克拉克·肯特会用这种超级速度赶稿，在死线前最后五分钟把文档甩进佩里的邮箱，一边敲下回车键一边在心里愧疚地低声道歉——但那是克拉克才会做的事，而那样的克拉克已经伴随着一场爆炸，成为了大都会遗址上的一捧飞灰。

超人会选择把这种速度、这种力量用在更有趣的事上：比如洗脑他的俘虏，凌虐他生命中最珍贵的老友和最顽固的对手，享受胜利的扭曲快感。更甚一步，让这个他见过最正直、最美丽的灵魂在他面前像个廉价的娼妓一样呻吟求欢。

让她怀孕，让她成为她所厌恶的外星怪物的生殖容器。

——卡尔·艾尔孩子的母亲。

超人按下心头最后一丝复杂的愧疚与伤痛，把指尖牢牢地摁在识别屏上。

瞳孔识别器蓝光一闪，仿佛来自笼中俘虏的审视。

“欢迎您，卡尔·艾尔主人。”

冰冷的机械音在空旷的走廊里响起，红披风的神明推开门，走向他美丽而肮脏的战利品。

他的Brucie Wayne。

卡尔走进这间为布鲁茜量身打造的囚室：光洁的大理石地板、一套线条简约而充满外星风情的桌椅，房间的正中还摆着一张白色的柔软的大床，上面铺着布鲁茜睡惯了的那种羽绒被——如果从某个角度隐去掉一些要素的话，这间屋子的配置甚至可以与她在韦恩大宅的那间卧室一较高下，只不过设计师换成某个对色彩、棱角格外厌恶的外星人罢了。

然而，只有当环视这间房间的全貌时，才能看出它作为一间囚室的恶意本质：

过度简约的家装是为了防备它狡猾的女主人藏匿任何可能的凶器，大床对面的那面墙上则挂满了各种令人难以启齿的性虐道具，而那张床本身也没有睡人——它的一侧脚柱上拴着一根纤细的金属链子，诡异的光泽流淌在那根链条上，暗示着它的坚不可摧；链条的另一头则扣在一个皮质项圈的镂空处——

那个镂空的形状是一只蝙蝠。

戴着项圈的布鲁茜从地上抬起头来，她泛着紫光的双眼凝视着卡尔：

“卡尔·艾尔主人。”

这是卡尔为她戴上布莱尼亚克的洗脑装置后，在她脑中输入的第一句话。

一周前，蝙蝠侠战败，卡尔并没有听取戴安娜等人的意见在第一时间将她当众处死，与之相反，他将布鲁茜带回了他的孤独堡垒。在这里，他用布莱尼亚克的技术将她变成了一只听话的性爱玩偶。

他在她身上轻微地施用了一些氪星药剂，但那一点点微小的量也足以破开禁欲的女英雄的束缚，把她变成最放浪的婊子；卡尔还把自己和布鲁茜的基因融合进生殖宝典，让这个夺走了自己与露易丝之子的帮凶成为他下一个孩子的母亲；最重要的是，他成功瓦解了蝙蝠侠的意志，一遍又一遍地洗脑，嘶哑的哀嚎响彻整个孤独堡垒——直到眼前这个诡计多端的难缠对手脑子里的反抗与阴谋被统统删去。只残存下她求欢的本能，只允许她认识卡尔一个人。

“晚上好，蝙蝠。”

卡尔站在门边，抱着臂冷冷地看着布鲁茜。

“不向你的主人问好吗？你知道该怎么做的。”

布鲁茜感觉不出卡尔语气中的厌恶，她仅仅是遵守着命令，四肢着地，乖乖地按照她脑中程序设定的指示，向超人所在的方向爬去。女人身上除了项圈外不着片缕，赤裸的四肢尽力模仿着宠物的姿态，顺从而缓慢地向前爬行。

但这件事并非那么简单，卡尔早先就给他的母狗戴上了一点“装饰品”：柔顺的黑发中露出一对饱含色情意味的猫耳，它们随着布鲁茜的动作而摆动，让哥谭传说里那对尖锐、恐怖的蝙蝠尖耳被这种红灯区橱窗女郎都不屑的恶俗装饰所取代。

真正让她的爬行变得缓慢而吃力的东西，是她股间那条配套的、连着震动棒的猫尾——它甚至不是被放在布鲁茜的阴穴里，而是被故意插进她的后庭，拓张着那个本不该被用来承欢的穴口，用一波又一波痛苦而又隐秘的快感刺激着她只知求欢的神经。

不过区区十多米的距离，布鲁茜爬了将近两分钟。在此期间卡尔一直抱着臂倚在门边冷冷地欣赏着，他下贱的性奴在爬行过程中都出水了，滴落的黏液掉在地板上，留下一道水痕。

她几乎就快要爬到他面前了，地上的奴隶因此而更卖力的塌下腰撅起屁股来讨好她的主人。布鲁茜漂亮的眼睛看着卡尔，里面满是卡尔希望看见的那种讨好的意味。

卡尔低头看着她的媚态，也看见了因为她的动作而袒露出来的、她背上密密麻麻的伤痕。

——蝙蝠侠是伟大的，尽管今时今日卡尔也不得不承认。天赋异禀的外星人至今也不知道韦恩家的孤女是如何熬过了一个又一个的漫漫长夜，她瘦弱的双肩又是如何扛起了许多人类、甚至是男人都不敢承担的复仇重担。  
无论是与卡尔认识前还是认识后，哥谭都一次又一次把鲜血淋漓的致命伤拓在韦恩小姐的脊背上，而她唯一的反应，就是在不得不穿着礼服裙出席的那些晚宴上，忍受下油腻的商人同僚们对这些“甜蜜痛苦的小爱好”所留下来的痕迹的暧昧打量，回以俏皮话、再和席间的漂亮太太们讨论该去哪几家诊所给自己的脸上身上补点针，然后挂着调戏的微笑等着星球日报的记者克拉克·肯特，用一个无聊的问题把她从人堆里解救出来。

直到哥谭的恶棍终于厌倦了折磨这个怪物蝙蝠，下一道血淋淋的伤口，便落在了她最好的朋友身上。

卡尔伸出脚，踩在布鲁茜右肩上。他知道那边肩膀上有一道早已愈合了的刀疤，来自早已死去的恶棍，小丑。

卡尔轻轻用力，他脚下的布鲁茜便发出了低低的、痛苦的呜咽声。

“你浪费了两分钟，母狗。”

卡尔挪开脚，布鲁茜挣扎着从地上直起身来。没有卡尔的指令，她不敢、也不知道去揉一揉自己酸痛的肩膀，那里一会大概会浮现出淤青——但没有关系，这不会是这场性爱结束后唯一的伤痕。

“对不起主人，我知道错了。”

布鲁茜跪在卡尔面前，抬着头，看着她的主人以求原谅。她紧接着抬起手解开卡尔的制服裆部，掏出那根已经微微勃起的阴茎，讨好地舔舐起来。

卡尔不知道是电脑向布鲁茜输入了怎样讨好他的参数，还是哥谭宝贝本就擅长吃男人的鸡巴——后者这个想法令他不悦，进而更用力地往布鲁茜嘴里捅了捅——每场性爱前布鲁茜给他的口活都爽得惊人，就仿佛蝙蝠侠天生就该是超人的精液垃圾桶，逼得他每次操进布鲁茜的小穴之前都不得不先在她的嘴里解决一发。

布鲁茜的右手撸动着卡尔阴茎的根部，左手则揉捏着他的睾丸。她像舔舐糖果那样舔舐、吮吸着他的龟头，柔软的舌头划过他的冠状沟，再卷走渗出的一点前液。

“谢谢主人的鸡巴。”

布鲁茜微微抬起头仰视着卡尔，未来得及吞下的唾液在她嘴边拉出一道银丝。布莱尼亚克的紫光弥漫在她钢蓝色的双眼里，呈现出不祥的黑色。但女人的动作依然诱惑而精准，她用柔软的声调感谢卡尔操她，期间撸动着他的阴茎，用龟头操自己温暖的嘴唇和脸颊。

卡尔再满意这样的布鲁茜不过了，他拍拍他的宠物的头。

“吞进去，我的小婊子。”

布鲁茜依言照做：她像涂口红那样用卡尔的阴茎在自己的嘴唇上画了几个圈，然后再用红润的双唇包住牙齿，一点一点把卡尔相较于地球人尺寸来说过于粗长的阴茎吞咽进去。

但这种温吞的动作让卡尔逐渐失去了耐心，布鲁茜口腔里温热而柔软的感觉快让他爽翻了——在他和露易丝的那些日子里，他很少尝试这种有些出格的性爱，一是知道自己可能会伤到路易丝，二是那时的他并不觉得性爱可以有如此灭顶的快感——但蝙蝠的嘴巴不同，这个女人擅长一切，包括最下三路的性爱技巧。他舒服地叹息了一声，揪住布鲁茜的头发，把自己整根狠狠的捅进她的喉咙里。

他不在意布鲁茜会因此受伤，潜意识里也不觉得她会因此受伤，毕竟，他面前的对手可是蝙蝠侠。

布鲁茜因为卡尔猝不及防的动作而撑住了他的大腿，下意识地想要咳嗽。但卡尔并未给她喘息的机会，即刻在她嘴里抽插了起来。布鲁茜唯一能做的事，就是尽力长大了嘴去容纳那根巨物，可尽管如此，她仍然感到嘴角传来一阵撕裂的疼痛。

卡尔沉浸在布鲁茜喉头收缩、挤压所带来的快感中，更享受着昔日的上流贵族、顽固对手跪在他膝间痛苦地吞咽自己的性器所带来的的视觉刺激。

“母狗，我没教过你怎么舔吗！？”

他的巴掌落在布鲁茜脸上，白皙的脸颊上顿时浮现出一个红痕。挨了打的布鲁茜更加卖力地伺候起嘴里的这根阴茎，她嘬着嘴唇，尽量排出嘴里的空气，用柔软的口腔内壁伺弄着嘴里的巨物。

卡尔对她的讨好十分受用，发出了一声满意的呻吟，他继续加快了抽插的速度，然后抽出自己的鸡巴，拍打在布鲁茜的脸上。

“喜欢主人的鸡巴吗？”

“喜欢，布鲁茜喜欢被卡尔主人用鸡巴操嘴巴！布鲁茜喜欢被卡尔主人操！布鲁茜想要卡尔主人射在她嘴里——”

卡尔知道她要说什么，也满意于她说的话，因为那是他输入进她脑子里的指令。他未等布鲁茜话音落下就又捅进了她的嘴里，这次比上一次进得更深，他揪着她的头发操着她的喉咙，一下又一下地没入整根，睾丸随着动作拍打在她的下巴上，发出淫秽的肉体拍击声。

“嗯、嗯——嗯！！”

卡尔的动作越来越大，布鲁茜扬起的颈子上甚至被隐隐捅出了形状。他就快要在蝙蝠的嘴里高潮了。

未来得及咽下的前液和口水从布鲁茜嘴角溢出，也有部分直接滑进她喉咙，呛得她咳嗽连连，但喉管的颤动对于卡尔来说无异于另一种享受。他抓着布鲁茜的头发操着她的嘴，享受着蝙蝠侠被自己的鸡巴噎得面色潮红、双目含泪的样子——他蜷曲的阴毛甚至在布鲁茜嘴角留下了红痕。

“操，骚货连嘴都这么会吸，哥谭城里哪些有名有姓的老家伙是不是都被你舔过鸡巴，啊？”

布鲁茜根本无力回答他的问题，她唯一能发出的声音就是呜呜的喉音，她快要被卡尔的阴茎操窒息了。

“你根本不需要电脑的教导、不需要我往你脑子里输入资料，你生来就是个荡货，谁知道你有没有撅着屁股去阿卡汉姆里求操！”

“你站在我身边的时候是不是也想过被我操？你的那些眼神、那些笑容，你如果不是想吃鸡巴的话，为什么只对我做出那些表情！？”

“说着什么恐惧，黑暗的影子却要露出她的下半张脸，你的敌人看着你的嘴唇又会想些什么呢——想着操你，想着黑色的蝙蝠用她唯一一点人的部分去勾引，想着你被我操，蝙蝠侠跪在这里吃男人的鸡巴!!”

“你就是个婊子，天生该被超人操的婊子。”

卡尔·艾尔拽着布鲁茜的头发在她嘴里高潮了，大量的精液涌出，第一时间难以咽下的部分顺着嘴角流出，有一小部分滴在她饱满的胸脯上。卡尔抽出他的阴茎，布鲁茜本能地想低下头去咳嗽，却被卡尔钳住了下颚，逼迫她抬头与他对视。

“这就不行了吗，蝙蝠侠，我的荡妇？”

卡尔把龟头上挂着的一点白液恶意的抹在布鲁茜脸上，又扶着那根鸡巴轻轻地摩挲着她的脸颊。

“我真该把你这一刻的样子照下来，和我的阴茎合个影，印成照片发给所有的反叛军、所有的哥谭人看看，给你那些愚蠢的盟友看看——标题取什么呢？你还记得曾经在瞭望塔上我让你帮我给稿子选个合适的标题吗？”

“不过你现在也选不了了。”卡尔遗憾地捧着布鲁茜的脸，看着他无意识的傀儡紧紧地盯着面前的阳物，乖巧地吮掉前端的最后一点精液，“那些好事的英雄崇拜者是怎么形容我们来着——‘蝙蝠侠和超人的鸡巴：世界最佳拍档’？”

卡尔拽起布鲁茜脖子上的链子，扯着她一点一点往前爬。

“没关系，倒也不用着急，B——我们有的是时间来好好回忆过往，毕竟，今晚还长着呢。”

卡尔坐在室内唯一的那把椅子上，像主人爱抚听话的狗狗那样抚摸着跪坐在他面前的布鲁茜的头，可以捏碎星球的手温柔地滑过她的发间。

布鲁茜有一头浓墨般的黑发，亮润的光泽流淌其上，让人情难自禁地联想到月光下包围着哥谭的海洋——但在过去的日子里她一直留着齐耳的短发，哥谭的八卦小报们私下里揣测，说跟这位“来者不拒”的风流女首富的性向有关，毕竟幻想哥谭宝贝和另一个美女滚在一起总是能刺激他们的报刊在男性读者间的销量。但只有卡尔、或者曾经的克拉克知道，他的老朋友剪掉长发只是为了更方便的戴上那个该死的蝙蝠头盔——他见过布鲁茜在瞭望塔上卸下伪装时的样子，尽管卢修斯已经给那面具加装了通风系统，战斗时流下的汗水还是让她的黑发难受地黏在脸上。

“别用那种大惊小怪的眼光看我，忧国忧民的童子军。”布鲁茜一边大口吞下能量饮料一边丢给一旁担忧的克拉克一个不屑的白眼，“我没你想得那么脆弱，蝙蝠侠不会死于中暑。”

此刻的卡尔透过时间的记忆回望那时的布鲁茜：是的，蝙蝠侠没那么脆弱——他深谙布鲁茜是如何奉献了自己的一切而化身为蝙蝠，一头漂亮的长发不过是其中最微小的代价。

那种神圣的精神让他至今不敢于对她痛下杀手，尽管与外星人、超人类并肩作战，蝙蝠侠仍是他此刻最不敢掉以轻心的对手，他没有办法结束她，他唯一的尝试仅限于动摇她。

于是他给布鲁茜的身体做了一点小小的手术。

他用回了被他父母所摒弃的那种生殖技术，把自己和布鲁茜的基因融合为一个胚胎：他当然想要一个孩子，而他脑海深处也害怕无法在蝙蝠“醒来”之前让她自然受孕。生殖融合是最快最保险的办法，但其过程要求他给布鲁茜施用各种药品，使她发情以产生优质的卵子——那些药品里的雌性激素和其它成分也极快地加速了布鲁茜的新陈代谢，让她的长发迅速生长、让她的身体发育为更饱满诱人的曲线，还让她的乳房分泌出奶水。

卡尔满意地打量着眼前这个更具色情意味而更少威胁性的蝙蝠侠，享受着把敌人变为自己所有物的可能。

“回答我，你是什么？”

“我是超人的婊子，布鲁茜是超人的狗。”

“你想要什么？”

“我想要超人操我，布鲁茜想被超人用他的阴茎操。”

“那你该怎么做？”

“我——”

这个问题超出了卡尔·艾尔给布鲁茜设置的精神控制壁垒，她被电脑编排好的大脑里没有相应的答案，她抬起头用紫黑色的双眸凝视卡尔，瞳孔里面没有困惑也没有痛苦，只有死水一般的紫黑色，等待着超人用下一个命令牵引她的行动。

“啧。”卡尔·艾尔几乎是满意地笑了一下——至少现在蝙蝠还在他的掌握之中。他看了两眼跪在他两膝之间的女人，朝胯间又有抬头之势的阴茎努了努嘴，用轻佻的语气道：“用你的奶子。”

“是，卡尔主人。”

布鲁茜乖巧地动起来，她用她那与哺乳期女人一般丰满的乳房撸动起卡尔的阴茎：她两手托着自己因为涨奶而变得更大的奶子，努力地挤压双峰间紫红色的鸡巴；卡尔享受着他的小女奴卖力的伺候，赞赏性地爱抚着她的脸蛋。

“瞧瞧你，奶头都硬了，这么迫不及待地想被操吗？”

他玩味地捏了捏布鲁茜已经硬了的乳头，一小股浅白色的奶水喷出，女人的喉间溢出猫咪般舒服的咕噜声。

卡尔加重了手上的力道：“你真的是个不折不扣的荡货，被捏两下奶子就能爽成这样，嗯？”

他玩弄着布鲁茜两颗已经全然硬挺起来的乳头，奶水一股又一股的泌出，打湿了卡尔的阴毛，也给布鲁茜的乳交提供了更好的润滑。

“你也爽了吧，嗯？其实你一直想被我俘虏，被男人这样对待？”卡尔看着呻吟的布鲁茜，心底忽然升起一股更浓烈的欲望。

可超人不愿意去思考这些欲望背后的深意，现在，他只遵从自己最粗暴的本能。

他捏着她的双颊迫使她和自己对视：

“但我总该给你曾经的顽逆表现一些惩罚。”

他用上了超级速度——拿回那些道具的时间几乎不超过一秒，可那离开布鲁茜温暖的身体的一秒钟，也足以让他的阴茎因为对她的欲火而硬得发疼。

卡尔把带铃铛的乳夹加在布鲁茜挺立的乳头上，金属夹子冰冷的触感和其间的锯齿让她轻微地颤抖了一下，胸部却因为隐秘的快感而愈发涨大。

布鲁茜几乎呻吟出声，而卡尔也没有放过她身体的这种变化，他甚至明显地感觉到女人为此体温都上升了一点。

“你果然享受疼痛，不是吗？那些恶棍的拳头落在你身上时，你是不是也会像这样一般，爽得流水？”

卡尔弯下腰去，冰蓝色的双眼与他的俘虏相对视。

下一个小小的金属夹准确无误地夹住了她的阴蒂。

快感来得太猛烈又太突然，像电流一样窜过布鲁茜全身。她的双眼本能地睁大，身体兴奋地战栗起来。

而卡尔当然不会就这样放过她，布鲁茜因为上下两处敏感带被刺激而发抖，那动作带起的铃铛响声极大地取悦了他。他把另一样小玩具推进布鲁茜的阴道：一颗嗡嗡作响的跳蛋。

红晕浮上布鲁茜的脸颊，卡尔则满意地看着她，拍拍她发烫的脸蛋：

“乖孩子。”

他命令布鲁茜继续给他乳交，但方才那种快感此时对布鲁茜来说已经转变为了折磨——她泌乳的速度比一般女人要快，并且量也更多；但卡尔现在坏心眼地夹住了那两个乳孔，她的奶子已经为此而发涨，还要继续上下撸动伺候卡尔那狰狞的阴茎。

“快点，小婊子，不要偷懒。”

卡尔知道她涨得难受，一线白色的乳汁不受控地从她乳头滴下，但这种画面无疑对他是一种更大的刺激。他伸出手去揉捏女人的奶子，涨奶的乳房触感如同甜蜜的布丁。

卡尔挺动其腰肢，已经又一次全然勃起的阴茎在布鲁茜的双峰间抽动着。前液和乳汁混合在一起，因为卡尔的抽动而被带得到处都是，他抹起女人锁骨上的一点液体逼迫她吃下，手指刮过布鲁茜的口腔内壁，又模仿起性交的动作在她嘴里进出起来。

布鲁茜微张着嘴来承受卡尔动作粗暴的手指。他揉捏她的嘴唇，玩弄她的舌头，口水因为无法吞咽而落下，滴在她的胸前，让那一处变得更加泥泞湿滑。

“我的小奶猫快要爽翻了吧，嗯？”卡尔恶意地拍了拍她的奶子，收获了又一声淫荡的呻吟。他捏住女人被蹂躏得红艳欲滴的嘴唇，命令道：

“舔。”

布鲁茜听话的含住他的龟头，双手也丝毫不敢怠慢，仍捧着自己的奶子继续给卡尔乳交。她仿佛一台天生为超人打造的性爱机器，配合着卡尔的操动快速的用乳房撸动着他的阴茎，又在他重重操上来时舔吮着他的龟头，吃掉上面沾着的前液和自己的乳汁。

黏腻的水声、布鲁茜口交时“啵”的响声和卡尔满足的呻吟回荡在空荡的房间里，哪怕是超人也无法在这样的活色生香面前控制住自己，他几乎要在布鲁茜的嘴里泄出第二次了——但他还是强忍住了，毕竟还有两个更舒服的小穴等着他呢。

卡尔捏着布鲁茜的下颚，止住了她吞咽的动作——她已经在不自觉之中把自己操得泪眼朦胧了。

“小婊子爽得都流眼泪了啊。”

“让我看看，啊——下面也出了这么多水。”

卡尔伸手下去，发现下面那个小穴也已经被刚刚塞进去的跳蛋操熟了。他沾了一丝布鲁茜分泌出来的阴精，抹在她的嘴角边。

“把主人的鸡巴舔干净，我要好好的操一操你淫荡的小逼了。”

卡尔拍拍布鲁茜被剃得干干净净的阴穴，看着她乖乖地舔掉自己阴茎上两人的分泌物，粉红色的舌头舐过男人腹部浓郁的阴毛，难以言喻的快感让他的阴茎更硬了一些。

那一刻，他怀疑这种欲望早已存在：他或许一直想对蝙蝠侠做这样的事。


	2. Chapter 2

“把你的跳蛋取出来，不要用手。”

卡尔斜靠在枕头上，缓慢地撸动着自己的阴茎，欣赏着布鲁茜跪在他身前，一边抚慰着自己的身体，一边扭动着身子，试图排出体内的那个跳蛋。

布鲁茜后穴的那根震动棒还没有拔出来，她跨坐在卡尔腰间，毛茸茸的猫尾巴垂在他腹部，两只手游走在自己的胸和小腹，像只真正的黑猫那样舒展着自己的柔韧，毫不吝啬地炫耀女英雄完美的身躯。

“嗯……”半是快感半是折磨的呻吟从她口中溢出。刚刚卡尔把那个跳蛋推得很深，而身后的震动棒又不断地干扰着她使力，一层薄汗从她的额头上泌出，而卡尔好整以暇地用透视欣赏着那个漂亮的小穴如何蠕动。

体内的东西把她折磨得面色潮红，她不得不撑在卡尔的腹肌上抬高了屁股，咬着下唇、控制着阴道的肌肉将它挤出。

塌腰、尽可能地调整姿态、忍受跳蛋碾过穴壁时前后夹击的快感。

“啵——”

终于，伴随着一声响亮的水声，布鲁茜艰难地挤出了那一个跳蛋。

而这一番动作早把她折磨得满头是汗，更糟糕的是，她的小穴也为此湿得一塌糊涂。半透明的前液随着跳蛋的排出而滴落在卡尔的腹部，打湿了他的耻毛。

“乖女孩，真是天赐的骚穴，不是吗？”卡尔抬起身来往下躺了一点，又揪住她的奶子狠狠地揉了揉，被夹住的奶孔里渗出一丝液体，“现在，趴下，主人要给你的这对骚奶子挤奶了。”

布鲁茜按着卡尔的指令乖乖地摆出他想要的姿势：她像只真正的奶牛或是宠物那样四肢着地，两只小臂撑在卡尔头部两侧，双腿则跪在他的胯旁，塌下腰、撅起屁股，做出发情的雌兽才有的姿态。

卡尔躺在她饱胀的乳房下面，拿出一副农场挤奶工的腔调：

“给了我的小荡妇这么多精液牛奶，也让我尝尝你产的的奶吧。”

他摘掉布鲁茜一侧的乳夹，大力的揉捏着女人的乳房，伴随着布鲁茜一声压抑的尖叫，大量的乳汁从她的胸前流出，滴进卡尔的口中，也把两人的胸膛打湿得一塌糊涂。

“嗯……卡尔，用力一点，用力……主人用力地揉我的奶子！”

布鲁茜伴随着卡尔揉捏的动作大声呻吟着，简单而无逻辑的讨好从她嘴里支离破碎地溢出，她挺动着胸膛迎合着卡尔粗暴的动作——他干脆把另一侧乳夹也解开了。铃铛清脆的响声中，布鲁茜的乳汁一股又一股的喷射出来，爽得她尖叫不断。

卡尔一只手揉捏着布鲁茜柔软的乳肉，另一只手着沾了她的乳汁，伸向她的小穴。

他揉搓着已经被夹到充血涨红的阴蒂，中指和无名指则挑逗着布鲁茜被跳蛋操得微张的穴口。那已经发情的淫荡小穴吮吸、挽留他，邀请他把男人粗糙有力的手指狠狠地操进她的逼里。

卡尔把两根手指直直地捅进去，布鲁茜瞬间爆发出一声痛苦而愉悦的呻吟。她感受着卡尔的手指在自己的小穴里一进一出，指节碾过自己敏感带时的快感；不停流奶的胸部则被他另一只手揉捏成各种形状，留下或红或青的指痕。上下强烈的快感冲击着布鲁茜，她几乎要爽得翻白眼了。

“主人、主人，再快一点！请卡尔主人用手操我的阴道！”

“上面……请卡尔主人玩我的奶子！”

“嗯、嗯，谢谢卡尔主人……谢谢主人操布鲁茜淫荡的穴！”

布鲁茜的呻吟一声高过一声，她在卡尔的动作中不停颤抖着——卡尔精准地蹂躏着她上下两处的敏感带。终于，她溢出一声崩溃般的呻吟：

“啊！！”

她在战栗中软到在卡尔胸口，超人有力的手臂搂住她颤抖的躯体。

他不怀好意的把自己沾满爱液的手伸到她面前：

“韦恩家淫荡的婊子，你被两根手指操得潮吹了。”

卡尔强迫高潮后的布鲁茜补充了一些能量液，他的性奴端杯子的手都在微微颤抖，而他却在这种示弱中品尝到了诡异的快乐。

如果说战争开始之时，他还尚有一套理想，时至今日，超人的脑海里已只剩下了征服。他仍在被小丑死去那日的愤怒控制着，愤怒于挚友的背叛、蝙蝠侠的冷漠，而唯一能抚恤这种伤痛只有绝对的征服。

他不想要蝙蝠侠死，他更想把这个自己全心信任过的叛徒踩在脚下，用鞋跟碾碎她每一根骨头，让她看着自己建立的伟业，重新爬回到自己身边。

卡尔揽过布鲁茜的肩，替女人拭去嘴角的一点水痕。

他为自己这种下意识的温柔所迷惑，不知道那是出于对逝去的露易丝的怀缅，还是对蝙蝠陈杂的感情，又或者这种温柔本身就属于他自己。

超人凝视着布鲁茜瞳孔中的紫色，虎口上的刀伤隐隐作痛。

“躺下去。”

他几乎用尽了全身力气才从牙缝里挤出这几个字。

“把你的腿打开。”

布鲁茜察觉不到他眼中流露的那些情愫，她只是乖乖的躺下去，抱着自己的膝弯，把腿分成一个大大的M字。

顺从的、淫荡的、沉默的蝙蝠侠。

卡尔欺身上前亲吻她，这是他们这场性爱里的第一个亲吻。女人的嘴里残留着能量液的甜味和爱液的腥味，他吮吸撕咬她的嘴唇，舌头舐过她的口腔内壁。

这个亲吻几乎带上了爱侣的意义。

卡尔一只手捧着布鲁茜的后脑加重了这个吻，一只手扶着自己的阴茎直直操进了她的阴穴。仍在高超余韵中的布鲁茜被这突如其来的插入所刺激，下意识地抱紧了身上的男人。

她被眼前这个不用呼吸的外星人吻得晕头转脑，卡尔意犹未尽地放开她时，她溺水似的大口喘了好几下气。然而，还没等她缓过劲来，超人便已经掐着她的腰又快又狠地操了起来。

她抑制不住地呻吟，叫喊着他的名字：

“嘶——啊、啊！卡尔！”

卡尔整根插入又抽出，一下下用力地捅着她已经被操开的阴穴，每一下都像是要直接操开她的子宫。而布鲁茜的身体也开始随着他的动作分泌爱液，肉体交合处发出啪啪的水声。

卡尔抵着布鲁茜的大腿把她打得更开，手掌拂过女人白嫩的阴阜，按上了她的阴蒂，配合着抽插的动作揉捏起来。布鲁茜在这番攻势下跌进了新一轮的欲浪，顺服地用小穴去吸吮卡尔紫红的阴茎。

“你看，布鲁茜，”卡尔不曾放过布鲁茜身体的这种反应，他勾起一个笑容，“你下面吸我吸得好紧啊。”

“嗯……卡尔，主人……”

布鲁茜搂着卡尔的脖子，不明白超人话中的含义，只是配合着他的动作泄出破碎的呻吟。

卡尔拽住了她的一只手，女人的手指修长而纤细，指节处却有多年练习暗器而留下来的茧子。

“你自己也来操一操这个淫荡的穴吧。”

他引着布鲁茜把手伸到自己的下身，手指按上那个热情吮吸着卡尔阴茎的小穴边缘。

“不……”

她本能的抗拒还未说完，卡尔就已经把她自己的中指和食指挤进了那个穴口。紧窄的阴道吞吃超人狰狞的性器本来已经很吃力了，此时更是撑到了不能再张的程度。

“呃啊！卡尔——主人，呜……”

诡异的快感冲上了布鲁茜的大脑，她明晰地感觉到自己的手指随着卡尔的动作而深入穴道，指尖一侧是卡尔灼热的阴茎，一侧是自己柔软的穴道。她感受到自己穴肉淫荡的痉挛，摸到了卡尔怒涨的性器上的青筋，敏感的指腹把下身那场秽靡的交媾如实传达给她，她身体里的一部分仿佛成了这场性爱的第三者，一个合奸的同谋。

“感受到了吗，你是多热情、多渴望着被我操啊。”

卡尔咬着她的耳垂，龟头顶上她的宫颈。

“我会把你完全的操开，你的整个骚逼记住我的形状，子宫里装满我的精液……你会怀上我的孩子，超人的孩子，你永远别想从我身边离开。”

“你有没有幻想过这一天呢，成为我的性奴。”

卡尔抽出布鲁茜的手指，对着那张失神的脸庞，舐过她的指纹，一点一点舔掉指尖两人的爱液。

他抵着女人的胯骨，狠狠地操进了她的子宫。

“啊……啊！”

布鲁茜的嗓子已经半哑了，但她还是在这灭顶的快感下大声呻吟出来。卡尔是故意的，他开着透视，等着布鲁茜身后那根震动棒刚好顶在她敏感带的那一刻，捅开了她的宫口。

“卡尔、卡尔主人，太深了呜呜，要被操坏了……”

布鲁茜呜咽着求饶，她在卡尔的撞击中颤抖着抓紧了身下的床单，苍白的皮肤上泛起情动的粉红。

“可你的子宫把我的龟头吸得好紧啊，小荡妇。”

大股的爱液涌出，淋在卡尔的龟头上，爽得他低吟一声。他整根没入在布鲁茜的穴里，浅浅地抽动着，享受着女人阴道和宫口痉挛的收缩。

“你流的水已经把床单都打湿了，哥谭的人民知道他们的英雄是个这么敏感的娼妓吗？”

“我伟大的黑暗骑士、哥谭公主……”卡尔看着布鲁茜情动喘息的样子，冰蓝色的眼睛里浮起一层笑意，“蝙蝠洞里最大的秘密，是她爱超人的鸡巴。”

卡尔揽着布鲁茜的腰躺下去，扶着女人骑上他的胯。期间他的性器并没有从布鲁茜的阴道里抽出来，反而因为这番动作而捅得更深，完全打开了她的子宫。

“好好地操你自己，用你那个下贱的穴把我吸出来。”

尽管被操得浑身发软，布鲁茜也只能乖乖地接受他的命令，两手撑着超人的腹肌，在那根狰狞的性器上尽力地骑了起来。

“叫出来。”

卡尔显然对她的沉默感到不满，一只手狠狠地揪上了她红肿的乳头，引来布鲁茜一声动情的喘息。

“你这发情的母狗还以为自己是韦恩夫人吗，大声一点，不会叫的婊子可卖不出个好价钱。”

卡尔躺在她身下，一边继续掐弄揉捏着她的乳肉，一边恶狠狠地命令着他的俘虏。

“嗯……太深了，主人操进布鲁茜的子宫了。”

她上下摇摆着自己的屁股，晃起雪白的臀浪，让那根怒涨的阴茎一次又一次操开她的宫口。

“好硬、好涨……主人的母狗感觉到主人的形状了，母狗喜欢卡尔主人的肉棒和龟头！”

“啊！好爽呜呜呜，主人的阴茎操到布鲁茜的敏感点了！布鲁茜被卡尔主人操得好爽！”

那个高傲自矜的蝙蝠侠在卡尔的命令下，像哥谭最下流的那些妓女们一样呻吟着，脑海里电脑教给她的那些污秽的词语此刻一涌而出。卡尔的阴茎摩擦过她的G点，引得她高声呻吟，挺动的动作更快了几分。

“啊，就是那里……主人的鸡巴操得好爽，布鲁茜是卡尔主人的穴，布鲁茜为卡尔·艾尔的鸡巴而生。请主人——用力操我！”

布鲁茜早已全然沉沦在了欲海——或许刚才那杯营养液里也含了催情的药物。此时此刻她的全部感官都集中在她和卡尔交合的部位，小穴紧紧收缩着，谄媚地挽留着体内那根带给她无限快感的硬物。

又是一声尖叫，小穴再次因为操过敏感带的阴茎而泌出爱液，两人的下身湿得彻底。卡尔伸手抓住了她后穴的尾巴，迎合着女人的动作抽动了起来。

“不要、不要拽布鲁茜的尾巴——主人！要被操穿了！啊！”

该死的作弊的外星人，他知道该用什么样的角度和力度去挺送那根震动棒。前后两根硬物总是同时进出她的体内，她的小腹几乎要被顶出一个形状；那两根阴茎还彼此抵着，每一次抽送都严丝合缝地填满了她前后两穴的每一处。

“看看你，看看你的这幅样子。”

卡尔看着昔日威严的女英雄在他身上扭着屁股吃鸡巴的样子，阴茎为此硬得发疼。布鲁茜上下摇晃着她的胯，身上的每一块肌肉都拉出一个情迷的线条。汗水沿着她的脸庞滴落在卡尔的胸膛上，打湿了属于制服上S的那个位置。

“说，你是什么！”

卡尔另一只手掐着布鲁茜的腰肢，狠狠挺动着开始操她。

“我是超人的性奴，布鲁茜——是超人的婊子！”

布鲁茜的呻吟已经完全走调，大股的淫水从她的女穴里喷出。超人在她的第二次潮吹中操进了布鲁茜的子宫深处，低吼着把精液射进她的身体深处。

“Brucie Wayne，B——”

已经被干得彻底脱力的布鲁茜终于软软地倒在超人身上，她无力地趴在超人胸口，眼神失焦，半张着嘴疲惫地喘着气。大股温热的精液灌进子宫，她的小腹因此而微微隆起，却仍有装不下的白色液体从她和卡尔的交合处缓缓流出。

高潮余韵中的超人把手揽上了布鲁茜的肩，这个角度，布鲁茜的头刚好埋在他的肩窝，他低头就能嗅到女人发间熟悉的气味——那并不好闻，蝙蝠侠为了不暴露行踪而绝不使用香水，她的蝙蝠洞里还隐藏着一个快速淋浴间，随时准备用消毒水洗去她身上的一切痕迹和味道，这种积年累月的习惯让布鲁茜的身上时常萦绕着一股寡淡的气息，但那曾让卡尔怀念，他在这种熟悉的“蝙蝠气味”里总是感到幸福与安心。

“B……”他轻轻地捋过布鲁茜的黑发，摸到了她仍微微发烫的耳垂。

“你该叫我什么？”

卡尔·艾尔、超人、粗心大意的混蛋、小镇童子军——甚至是克拉克·肯特也行。

人间之神的内心有一个绝望的声音回响着。

“主人。”

布鲁茜抬起头来，用紫黑色的双眸凝视着她的所有者。

卡尔不可思议地望着她，就好像那不是他命令布鲁茜这样叫他、不是他亲手给布鲁茜戴上布莱尼亚克的洗脑装置一样。怀中女人的温度迅速的消失了，三秒前那幅蜜月夫妇般的美好画面瞬间破碎，浮现在卡尔耳边的，是蝙蝠侠对他说的最后一句话——

蓝眼睛的战士被他绑在操作台上，她放弃了挣扎，只是静静地看着卡尔在操作台前调试那些数据，就好像沦为阶下囚的人并不是她一样。她直到戴上机器的前一秒都仍在注视着卡尔，那双清明的眼睛盯着她的老朋友。

她最后说道：

“卡尔·艾尔，我诅咒你。”

随后，她的灵魂就在卡尔手中无声地死去了。

女人静静地靠在他的怀中，那张平静的面孔像极了卡尔心底最不敢直视的噩梦。他几乎就要把那几个字说出来了，那血淋淋的真相昭然若揭，但即使是超人也不敢接受它。

——他爱着蝙蝠侠。

那不是普通的恋爱情愫，也不是性爱中的无理冲动，这是一个事实，一个卡尔·艾尔一直以来过于习以为常以致于忽略了的事实：他无法离开蝙蝠侠，无论是作为他的挚友还是宿敌，那个黑漆漆的蝙蝠形象已经变成了他自己的一部分。

Brucie Wayne 是Clark Kent最重要的正义盟友，是Kal EL唯一势均力敌的目标，是这位充满了理想主义的人间之神驻足于地球的锚。

他抚摸着布鲁茜的脸，被久违的恐慌所吞没。

“唔。”

然而，怀中的女人却不安地扭动了起来——那根半硬着的巨物还插在她的阴道里，卡尔则说过要她把他“吸出来”，而身下的男人明显还没有尽兴，她简单地把主人的沉默当作是不满，勤勤恳恳地再次伺候起那根阴茎起来。

她撑着卡尔的肩膀抬起屁股，男人的阴茎带着一大股精液和淫水的混合物滑出她的穴口，打湿了卡尔的下腹。她用两只手包裹着那根半勃的性器撸动起来，还讨好的用软乎乎的臀肉去蹭它。她乖乖地看着卡尔，一心一意只想让身下的男人射出来。

“主人……”

她用柔软的气音在卡尔耳边喃喃，超人的眸色却一点一点的冷下来。

他还是没有办法得到一个听话的布鲁茜，他可能永远也没有办法得到他想要的那个布鲁茜了。他再一次成为了蝙蝠侠的手下败将，耻辱的怒火淹没了他。

“操！”

他狠狠地拍上了布鲁茜的屁股，一个鲜红的掌印立刻在那白皙的皮肤上浮现而出。

“你是不是满脑子都只想着男人的鸡巴！啊！？”

他一个翻身，把怀中的女人狠狠地摁在床上。卡尔掐着她的喉咙，眼底泛着隐隐的红光。

“我应该把每一次操你的样子都录下来，给这间房子装上四面播放屏，在我不在的时候一直循坏播放。”

“我不在的时候你干什么呢？你会想我吗？还是想被我操——有人像我这么深的操进过你的子宫吗？伟大的蝙蝠侠被超人干得怀孕，你会再有一窝小鸟的，亲自生的，每个都是你被我干得淫叫连连的证据。”

“真该死啊，下贱，反抗军知道你的身体是这个世界上最宝贵的名器吗？你被我逼得弹尽粮绝的那个时候是怎么招募你的战士的呢，制服一个敌人你就大张着腿免费给他上一次？”

“蝙蝠侠，你真的是这个世界上最顽劣的婊子。”

卡尔松开扼在布鲁茜脖子上的手，她挣扎着吸入一大口氧气，又被呛得咳嗽不断。然而超人还没等她缓过气来就又把一个坚硬的物体插进了她嘴中。

是刚刚塞在她后穴里的那根震动棒。

卡尔满意地拍了拍她的脸：

“1:1倒模，我下次会多准备几根的，让你时时刻刻身体里的每个洞都含着我的鸡巴。”

他刚刚已经把辅缀在震动棒后边的那节毛绒猫尾去掉了，此时此刻只剩下一根粗黑的、超人阴茎形状的震动棒留在布鲁茜口中。她大张着嘴接纳着那根巨物，无法下咽的涎水顺着嘴角流下，脸上浮现出痛苦的神情。

“我喜欢你的嘴被填满的样子——尤其是被我的阴茎。那样的你再也不会像个刻薄的婊子一样和我吵架了，不过说实在的，我有时也挺怀念的。”

卡尔吻去布鲁茜眼角一点无意识的泪水。

“这样虽然不算完美，不过也算个理想结局了，我会一直把你关在这里，操到我厌倦。让你给我生几个孩子，放心，他们不会看见你这幅四肢大开的母狗样子的，我会告诉他们，他们的母亲已经在大都会的爆炸中死掉了。”

“我喜欢你这个身体，淫荡而神圣，蝙蝠侠天生就该是超人的婊子。”

卡尔直起身来，把布鲁茜摆成一个跪趴的姿态。他有些厌倦她那张乖巧的脸了，剩下的部分他只想专注于蝙蝠的那个完美的屁股。

“现在，小母狗，把你的屁股好好撅起来，你知道动物的配种姿势。”

他拍拍布鲁茜雪白而丰满的小屁股，把刚刚那个跳蛋重新塞进她的阴道，末了又狠狠地拍了一巴掌她的阴阜。

“含好我给你的恩赐，我迫不及待地想看你怀上我的孩子的样子了。”

“腰塌下去，对——”卡尔又抽了那个饱满的屁股几巴掌，那种愉悦的手感和清脆的响声让人上瘾。他满意地看着两瓣红肿起来的臀肉，扶着自己已经完全勃起的阴茎拍打在其上，留下一道水痕。

“放松。”

他草草用两指扩张了一下，而那个被按摩棒操了许久的穴口已经难以合拢，轻轻松松就吃进了他的手指。于是卡尔也就不再犹豫，直接操进了布鲁茜的后穴。

因为足够的润滑和催情，后穴的湿润温暖已经完全不输前面的阴道，甚至还有一种更殷切的紧致感。在卡尔操进去的那一刻，穴肉就软软地包裹上来。这幅躯体已经被卡尔调教得极为成功，不管是哪个洞口都能完美的吃下超人的阴茎。

“嘶，我真的恨不得一天二十四小时埋在你这具淫荡的身体里，你根本不知道有多爽。”

卡尔一塞到底，底部的阴毛和睾丸紧紧地抵着布鲁茜的臀肉。他扶着女人的腰开始抽动。

“唔、唔！”

布鲁茜依旧被那根假阴茎堵着嘴，委屈的泪水打湿了一小块床单。她上下都被超人完全捅开了，嘴里熟悉的感觉让她有片刻的恍惚，仿佛自己前后被两个卡尔操着一般。

或许下一次超人真的会这么做，他那个外星堡垒里还有许多难以想象的花样等着这个婊子去尝试，他迫不及待地想看到布鲁茜身上淋满自己的精液的样子了。

“嗯？被操屁眼都这么爽吗？——布鲁茜，你在发抖。”

卡尔掐着女人纤细的腰肢狠狠地顶撞着，他手的位置正是蝙蝠侠昔日万能腰带所处的地方。他拽住了那根无形的腰带，毫无怜悯地在他的俘虏身上快速抽插着，在这匹乖顺的座驾上驰骋。

“这么快你就又兴奋了——你后面也在出水，我真的不知道该怎么形容你这个淫荡的屁股。”

卡尔又快又狠地捅着，两人结合处发出“啪啪”的肉体拍击声，连布鲁茜的大腿根都泛起一片嫣红。

“不知餮足的娼妓！”

卡尔俯下身去，一只手在她胸前胡乱揉捏着那对漂亮的奶子，把浅白的乳汁挤得到处都是，一只手随着抽插的节奏啪啪啪地拍打着布鲁茜的屁股，她上下两处皆乱颤着，晃出一波又一波的雪浪，掀起更深的一层欲海情潮。

“被我的鸡巴操得爽吗！？这就是你想要的下场？”

卡尔揪住布鲁茜的黑发，女人吃痛着呜咽出声，出口时却变成含糊不清的呻吟。

他应该想起露易丝的，想念露易丝光滑而温柔的棕黑卷发——但他的眼里只剩下这具破碎的蝙蝠，她黑色的头发、苍白的皮肤，还有只属于自己的紫黑色双眸。

事情早就从某一刻开始滑向了更阴暗的执拗。

“那就让我射给你，射进你这个贪吃的穴口！一滴都不许流出来，我要你把我的每一滴精液都吃干净，否则我就打烂你这个下贱的屁股！”

卡尔紧紧地搂着这具肉体，每一下都捅进布鲁茜体内的最深处，他在她耳边低吼着，享受着怀中女人逐渐高潮时的颤抖。

“婊子！我射进你子宫的时候都快要爽晕过去了吧，你上下的每一个穴口都该被灌满男人的精液，24小时性的。”

“哦……你想要的不止这么多，对吧。你想要我尿进你的身体里吗？更热更脏更多的液体，完全变成男人的容器。”

“黑夜、正义、复仇……你冠冕堂皇的上半身在通过哪个频道做演讲的时候，下半身是不是赤裸地伸在某个墙洞外，等着路过的每个陌生老男人来上你，用一泡又一泡的精液灌满你的放浪的子宫。”

“你知道吗，等到我玩厌了的那一天，我大概会把你丢进某个兵营里，犒劳我的将士或者从你那来的俘虏。人类、你苦苦维护的人类，他们粗鲁莽撞的手会占有你身体的每一寸，你的每一个地方都淋满了男人的体液，哥谭宝贝，你会是他们最喜欢的公共厕所。”

“但你永远、永远是我的，我要你彻彻底底地对我投降……”

“蝙蝠侠……Brucie——B.”

卡尔抓着布鲁茜的肩头，力道之大足以在她皮肤上留下五个淤青的指印。他抽出布鲁茜嘴里的东西，捏着她的下巴和她接吻，阴茎紧紧地抵进她的穴里，几乎连那两个卵蛋都要塞进去一部分似的。

“B，看着我。”

紫黑色的瞳孔凝视着他，卡尔感到战栗、愉悦，和一阵莫名的眩晕。

“唔——呃！”

布鲁茜沙哑的呻吟中，卡尔·艾尔终于完全射进了她体内深处。

黑暗沉沉地笼罩着房间，布鲁茜被机器管家带去做了一番简单的清理后，在新铺好的床上睡了。明早，卡尔会给她重新戴上链子，塞进更多稀奇古怪的小玩具，称呼她为下贱的母狗——但今夜，他准许他的俘虏睡在他的身边，或许他也会揽着她入眠。

地球上最强大的神明站在她的床边，看着床上蜷缩在被子里安眠着的女人，感到一阵不安的痛苦。

这场战争中他和蝙蝠侠是否两败俱伤？他不知道，也不敢去试图寻找答案。

卡尔无声地绕到床的另一侧，轻手轻脚地掀开被子，躺在布鲁茜身边。

“晚安。”

他从背后环抱住女人的身体，用极低极低的声音在她耳边嘟囔道。

平稳的呼吸声响起，卡尔的心跳趋于平缓。窗外是浓稠的夜色，黑暗比阳光更如期而至地降临人间。

卡尔的臂弯里，布鲁茜睁了一瞬间眼，那极轻快的一下动作哪怕是堡垒的电脑也会当成是误判，而就此放过。

那是纯净的、幽深的钢蓝色。

她闭上眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

*一时兴起忽然写了下文，正在努力编剧情中，不排除刀子或be的可能  
*我一直很好奇布莱尼亚克的洗脑装置要怎么逆转，鉴于不义尚未出3，此处化用了一下《Batman:R.I.P》里蝙蝠召唤Batman of Zur-En-Arrh的情节——可以理解为：不义超洗脑的是布鲁茜的一个“备用人格”，而主人格绕过了洗脑装置的损伤  
*稍微解释一下我理解的、以及本文试图呈现的SB的关系：我举双手双脚赞成WF天下第一配，但，这不一定代表他们一定能在一起，两人间关系的基石是比爱情更伟大更正义的东西。布鲁茜和克拉克一直爱着对方，这种爱让他们跟彼此保持安全距离，但当不义“卡尔”试图摧毁这种共同理想时，布鲁茜仍会和他兵戈相见，不是为了消灭他，而是为了拯救他——文中任何雷点不适点让你质疑他们爱情的点都是我的锅，小的在此先滑跪了！  
*对的，我的性癖就是很几把奇怪

————————————————————————

克拉克？  
克拉克。

新雪、苔藓和焚香的气味涌入女人的鼻腔，她闭着眼睛，却看得比世界上任何一个人都开阔。各种各样的声音在她的脑子里一刻不停地喃喃着，属于她的那个重复着不同的名字，而另一个、一个熟悉而遥远的声音则用古老的语言对她说：

“闭上眼睛，异乡人。”

“当你闭上眼睛的时候，刀剑不再有方向，‘你’变成置身于伤害之外的东西。”

二十出头的布鲁茜站在唐古拉山脉的一处悬崖上，闭着眼睛，像被训诫的孩子那样站着。刀片一样的凄风割过她的脸颊，单衣下面她的骨头冻得生疼。然而那个傲慢的声音仍在继续着，仿佛他们置身于温室里的花园，正举办着一场周六下午的读书会。

“你找我寻求刀枪不入的学问，可躲避伤害的向来只有一条路：人类发明了‘伤害’这个概念，人类发明了一切的概念，他们却不明白最简单的那个道理，当一切消失的时候，你不会被不存在的事物征服。”

布鲁茜在寒风中继续保持着站立，事实上，她觉得自己可能是因为鞋底被冻住才不至于晕倒的。这是她在这个荒野“训练”的第六十三天，这六十三天中她的老师仅仅是要求她日复一日地站在这个悬崖上——日出而作日入而息，或者更准确地说，在日落时分被抬回到暖和不到哪去的房间里，用半温的水一点点把冻在皮肤上的衣服化开。

在第二十九天的晚上，她一不小心撕急了一点，一块僵硬的布料直接连着皮肤被扯下来。她咽下惊呼，仅仅是含着泪咬牙给那块伤口做了消毒。也正是那个晚上，她看着小臂上粉红色的新鲜伤疤，赌誓不把这个怪脾气东方人的本领学到家便绝对不会走。

“闭上眼睛，布鲁茜。”她的名字在这种古老方言的发音中听起来像毒蛇吐信——一阵强烈的头晕袭来之前，她几乎是不合时宜地这样想到。

“闭上‘你的’眼睛，布鲁茜，当你不再看时，‘它’会来接替你的眼睛——它将会保护你。”

停下你那些絮絮叨叨的鬼话吧，我徒步走了一百多公里，就是来听你给我讲这些装神弄鬼的屁话的吗——她那个瞬间真的很想这样说了，但剧烈的晕眩封住了她的全部感官。那种感觉很奇妙，她并不觉得痛苦，相反，她感觉自己仿佛处于一泉舒适的热水中，四肢的概念消失了，她仅仅是在无边际的温柔中漂浮。

“布鲁茜、布鲁茜，闭上眼睛。”

她闭着眼睛，却看见了自己老师的那张脸——事实上，还包括自己的脸。女人的眼睛猛然张开，面孔上是一幅她从未在镜子里见过的神态。

布鲁茜没有感到惊恐，相反，在那温暖的包裹中，她只感受到无边的解脱。她像个真正的旁观者那样，看着眼前这幅疯狂的场景，心中莫名地产生了一个古怪的念头：那也是我，不是吗？

像是感知到她的想法那样，眼前的女人轻轻地眨了一下眼，虹膜里裹挟着夜行动物所独有的锐利锋芒。

“咳咳——哈，第六十三天、第六十三天啊！”

瘦如枯柴的老头愣了一下，看着布鲁茜的脸庞忽然抚掌大笑起来：“哈，蓝眼睛，你是第一个用了两个月就学完第一步的人！”

她的老师看着她风雪中伫立的躯体——这一刻，她的身体已经不再像片刻前那样，打着细小的哆嗦了，她仅仅是站在那里，由一个新的、不惧寒冷或大风的人格接管了她的身体。

“很好、很好！我知道你依然听得见，对吗？”

她想点点头，但那具身体已经不由她直接控制了。

“现在，我要教你回家的手段。”老头不等她的躯体做出反应，便自顾自地继续说道，“人们释放风筝，但永远抓着线；我的族人把鹰归还天空，但永远在它们的脚下缠上丝带。”

布鲁茜躺在孤独堡垒的一张床上，头上戴着布莱尼亚克的洗脑装置。

“把剑鞘拴在你的腰上，那么挥舞的利刃永远会回到你的身边。”

“布鲁茜，孩子，选择你的线、你的丝带、你的剑鞘——那是你回家的路。”

家？在北极或者悬崖的尖锐风声里，这样一个孤零零的单词在布鲁茜脑海中徘徊：我要回到我的身体里去，我要回到我的家里去。

所以线的那一头系着什么呢？像一块石头一样，把她漂泊的灵魂召回原点的那面旗帜，是什么呢？

她在冰冷的风中想象，想象着“家”的这个概念。

她想到韦恩夫妇的那对手，想到他们如何微弯着腰、抓着她稚嫩的双手来荡秋千，那是她一声中拥有过最温暖的的东西，血脉的温情透过他们紧贴的皮肤而传递给她——她想要抬起头给托马斯和玛莎一个大大的微笑，但向上看的那一瞬间，珍珠般的雨点从哥谭肮脏的天空中坠落，她惊恐地低头，发现掌心中那所谓的温暖不过是一片黏糊糊的血。

她想到阿尔弗雷德，想到他被她惹恼时变得格外“英伦”的语调。他抓着布鲁茜的小臂，给那道三寸长的伤口做缝合。

“我真是非常遗憾于那位大块头先生的准度，”把碘酒和钳子叮呤咣啷地摔回盘子前，阿尔弗雷德盯着她疼得面色发白的脸说道，“如果他再准确那么一点点，以我匮乏的医学经验储备来看，您的这只右手就可能完全废掉——我很高兴，那样一来我就再、也不用为您缝合伤口了，唯一的任务就是送您去哥谭残疾人互助中心，和那里的小姐们一起喝下午茶。”

头发花白的老管家端着盘子站起身来，他给了布鲁茜一个有点严厉的眼神：“现在我要去准备晚饭了，希望您能好好地呆在沙发或者您房间的床上，我再声明一遍，把晚餐端进一个地洞听上去是中世纪狱卒而不是一位淑女的管家该做的事。”

布鲁茜歪在沙发里，用尽全身的力气笑了一下，那动作牵得她侧腹上的一块淤青有点疼。

“还请帮我准备一杯咖啡，”她朝老管家的背影虚弱地喊道，“送‘下来’的时候麻烦一起带上。”

阿尔弗雷德的脚步顿了一下，转过身来盯了她一眼，似乎是想发表这个月以来第二十八次“我真的不知道您为什么要穿得跟只蝙蝠一样上街斗殴”的演讲。布鲁茜拿出她私下里会有的那种既不夸张也不冰冷的笑容，尽管她的手臂疼得要死，她也不介意和阿尔弗雷德再斗那么两三回合的嘴。她看着这位父亲一样角色的男人的脸，然而笑容却在下一秒凝固在脸上：

装医疗器械的铁盘落地，刺耳的金属撞击声中，她看到血从阿尔弗雷德的眼眶里流出来。他的躯体在腰部扭曲成一个不正常的角度，老管家的脸上是她从未见过的神情：责备、痛苦、埋怨——都是你造成了这一切，你为那么多人做了那么多，最终却没赶来救我。

她想尖叫，布鲁茜想在尖叫中驱散这所有的噩梦，然而她做不到，她连抓住阿尔弗雷德的手这件事都做不到——这时，一个小小的力量拽了拽她衣服的下摆。

迪克，是迪克，是她的儿子。

这个马戏团来的男孩抓着她的手，她生命中第一次感受到那样的责任：她不再是人群中最小、最孤独、最脆弱的那一个，蝙蝠侠的事业里除了愤怒地咆哮，可能还开始有了一点那么别的色彩——简单的、依存的，一个让她在父母去世多年后，再次重拾起家庭的意义的。

“布鲁——蝙蝠侠。”韦恩塔的滴水兽上，穿着色彩缤纷的罗宾制服的迪克在做一个双手倒立动作，他看着女人严峻的侧脸，小小声嘀咕了一句，“嘿我不是有意叫那个名字的，呃，就是，你知道，有的时候容易搞混……我看着你会突然忘了‘侠’（man）这个字怎么说。”

“去怪男人们的迷信，”布鲁茜抱着臂，冷冷地说道，“不过这种东西也有好处——街头软蛋们不会愿意承认他们被一个女人揍了，‘蝙蝠侠’在他们的传说里永远只会是个黑乎乎的夜行怪兽，不是‘人’类（hu-man），何谈性别。”

“哈！我知道他们会的——”迪克在石雕上做了个漂亮的空手翻，不顾布鲁茜责备的眼神，“你知道我最喜欢你哪一点吗？就是你二话不说就去踢那些杂碎的裤——”

远处，一声微弱的枪声响起，迪克几乎是瞬间便抬起头来——年轻人，他的抓钩枪射出去的时间比布鲁茜的早那么两三秒，他在夜空中兴奋地转过脸来，看着荡在他身后的蝙蝠侠，对她露出一个几乎是兴奋的笑容。

然后下一刻，那根引线断了——他像他父母那样坠落，不断下坠的格雷森是哥谭漆黑的夜里唯一的彩色。他脸上的微笑被疑惑取代了，他看着布鲁茜，坠落、坠落，裹在蝙蝠侠的小助手的那身制服里坠落，下一瞬间又变成蓝黑色的夜翼制服。她的男孩长大成人，头磕在石头上，熟悉的血再次流出来。

我的儿子死了。

布鲁茜的胸膛几乎要被活生生撕开一个洞，她想痛哭、想尖叫——或者直接沉溺在那浸泡着她灵魂的温暖中不再挣扎。但她还有自己的城市要去拯救，她还有最后的线。

克拉克？

克拉克。

“噢，嗨！”蓝眼睛的外星人漂浮在哥谭上空，递给她一杯装在纸杯里的速溶咖啡，“我就猜到你会在这里。”

她打开盖子喝了一口，只有克拉克才会给她带这么酸得要死的没品咖啡：“用超级听力定位我的心跳并不算猜。”

“你知道你铠甲的模拟生理系统会扰乱我听力的吧？”克拉克丢给她一个看白痴的眼神——这个大个子现在也敢回击了，最开始的那段日子里，他真的会把布鲁茜的刻薄话当真的，“星期一，东部时间下午六点三十九分，太阳落了一半——这种时候你总是会站在高处的滴水兽上，确保人们无法趁最后的一点阳光把你看得太清，当然，你也不会站在最高的那些地方，哪怕隔着护目镜直视那样的阳光也不好受。”

“加上我多年观察……”这一句的声音略有点弱，“你确实很喜欢站在这个位置。”

“所以，B，不能污蔑我，我真的只是做了一些‘侦探’的推理工作。”

克拉克对着她摊摊手，露出一个略有些狡黠的无辜动作。布鲁茜瞥了他一眼，又再次把目光转回到脚下的城市，什么话都没有说。

蝙蝠侠的沉默有时是威胁，有时是恐吓，但当下、当下这一刻，哪怕布鲁茜永远也不会说，她实际上是在享受这一刻。

克拉克漂浮在她身边，哥谭还没有进入凄厉的黑夜，他们间并不是为了什么联盟公事而聚在一起，红披风只是静静地吹拂在她身边，享受着这一瞬间里的心照不宣。

她不知道克拉克是否也怀揣着那种感情，还是说那火焰曾经燃起又熄灭。他们的相识都是在很早之间了，所有乱七八糟的事——见面、周旋、误会、打架、停战、更深的误会、伴随着猜疑的敌意、各退一步直到真正的握手言和，这些早已经是很久之前的事了。更年轻的克拉克曾经看着蝙蝠侠摘下她的头盔，对着布鲁茜的脸张着嘴傻愣了三十秒；布鲁茜会在韦恩集团的宴会上接受星球日报的专访，给克拉克·肯特多匀出那么一点点时间，她把别在自己胸口上的花插进克拉克的西服口袋里——相当“韦恩”的一次调情，然后拍拍记者先生的胸口，结束这次宴会厅中的采访。

是她先转身离开的，她知道那身晚礼服的背部设计相当好看，也知道布鲁茜·韦恩绝对不能和克拉克·肯特在一起。

这个世界应该按照逻辑运行，而无论克拉克曾经对她有过怎样的暗示、她曾在某个片刻思考过怎样的可能，那都是不符合逻辑的。韦恩应该老老实实呆在她的那个炫目的阶层，而备受瞩目的正义联盟里绝不能有什么荒谬的恋情。

那不符合逻辑、那不符合理智，蝙蝠侠可以计算得出，那绝对绝对是一招不可思议的臭棋。

而克拉克也会懂的——老天，他必须会懂，否则从一开始布鲁茜就不会爱上这个蓝眼睛的男人。

红披风在哥谭开始转冷的晚风中飘荡着，时不时拂过制服的凯芙拉外壳，氪星布料贴近又离去，铠甲下的布鲁茜不会有丝毫感觉。

那是克拉克同她宣布露易丝的孩子的消息前五百多天的一个傍晚，哥谭难得的晴天，她记忆里的一个片段。布鲁茜的眼眶因为回忆而发酸，回忆这些细碎的小事于她而言是一件酷刑。那是地狱的方向——她脑海里有一个声音这样呐喊道，不要回头看他，就在这停下来吧、在这灵魂也沉醉的温暖中——不要回头看你的爱人，否则你将永远失去他。

但她必须回去，让灵魂堕入地狱，让肉体被撕成碎片：因为那是她的肉体，那是她的战场，那是她的家。

“布鲁茜，乖——看着我、看着我的眼睛……”

她听见男人的声音，像克拉克，又不像他。悬崖上风雪的刺痛又回归到她皮肤里，她的头发好像被什么人揪着，躯体上传来迟钝的快感与疼痛。

“就是这样！刀回到刀鞘，你重新变成一柄完整的刀——空鞘完成了空鞘的守护，刀完成了刀的责任。这就是不让你自己受到伤害的方法，因为你未曾经历过所有的伤害。”

老师嘶哑的声音从遥远的地方传来。蝙蝠侠脑海中有一个声音几乎要开始发笑：大半年的风吹雨打，学习如何让自己变成一个人格分裂的疯子——不过好歹也算是成功，当你真有一个一样疯的敌人试图摧毁你的灵魂时，你的脑子里总有那么一两个合格的替死鬼。

她的开始慢慢、慢慢地回到那具伤痕累累的躯体中，过去十多年所有的伤疤都排山倒海而来，冲刷着她许久未见的灵魂。这归途不是一瞬间的事，布莱尼亚克的装置很精妙，她要一点一点夺回那具身体的控制权。

“张嘴、用你的舌头。”

那个酷似克拉克的声音又在她耳边响起，她不受控地张大嘴巴，去迎合男人的性器。布鲁茜低着头温顺地吮吸着卡尔的阴茎，他抚摸着她的黑发，快感像电流一样淌过她的全身。

超人的指腹拭去布鲁茜眼角的一点泪水，他看着身下乖驯的女人，心中除了欲望和恨之外仍掺杂着其它什么东西。

布鲁茜的双眼和他相对，布莱尼亚克阴冷的紫色下，一对蓝眸正在缓慢苏醒。

性爱、欢愉以及覆水难收的仇恨流淌在他们之间，卡尔让布鲁茜骑在他身上、摇晃着身体吞吃着他的阴茎，红披风和蝙蝠项圈都丢在地上，他们仅仅是做爱，仅此而已。

克拉克？

克拉克。

在北极呼啸的狂风中，一个不可闻的声音在这片白色的荒原中喃喃道：

带我回家吧。


	4. Chapter 4

失去露易丝之后的每一天，卡尔都像是生活在梦里。

曾经熟悉的一切脱离了原有轨道，向着疯狂的深渊加速坠落。他知道政权里的人怕他，知道塞尼斯托和黑亚当等人有私利图谋，他听得见几千公里外平民们的呢喃——不懂感恩的人类，超人带给了他们秩序，他们却像恐惧那个白皮肤小丑一样厌恶他。

闭上那些嘴！

他呆在北极的孤堡里，冲着脑子里的声音大喊着。这一定是一场噩梦，就像他十一二岁时做过的那些噩梦一样：不该听到的声音涌进他的耳朵、帮妈洗碗却无意中捏爆了不锈管水管……年幼的克拉克把自己一次又一次反锁进卧室里，躲在床脚闭着眼流泪，他甚至连睁开眼的资格都没有——他是眼睛里能射出激光的怪物，每一次他从梦中醒来，便总会有人受伤。

直到那些勇敢的人类进入他的生活：拉娜，除了爸妈之外第一个知道自己的超能力的人，当她被克拉克抱着飞入星空时，女孩没有尖叫，相反，她的笑声是超人一声中听见的最美好的东西之一；吉米，他的朋友，他们一起分享了那些在酒吧里畅饮自助生啤的夜晚，奥尔森捶着他刀枪不入的胸膛，指着电视屏幕，告诉他大都会红袜队这季铁定能赢，那一刻，超人对酒精免疫的大脑也会感到快乐的眩晕；还有露易丝，他的露易丝，美丽、自信、强大的露易丝，他们本可以拥有一个孩子的，卡尔本可以不再是最后的艾尔之子……

还有她，布鲁茜，蝙蝠侠，他曾经最亲密的战友、一生最尊敬的女人，他本以为的终生密友。

“超人——人类应该拥有超人，克拉克，你必须成为他们的超人。”布鲁茜站在大都会的屋顶上，那时候他们甚至连瞭望塔都还没建成。她看着垂头丧气的克拉克：“你不能救下他们所有人，你不是这个世界的后悔药，你只是……你只是存在，然后让人类做出他们自己的选择、更好的选择。”

人们总以为超人是黄太阳的恩赐，他们错了，明日之人其实是由这些人的碎片组成的。

直到那一场爆炸把这些美好而脆弱的碎片化为齑粉。

现在的他生活在噩梦里吗？还是说，曾经的那些记忆才是一场梦，小丑像个尖叫的闹铃一样把他从可悲的英雄主义里吵醒，睁开眼，他依然是被困在玻璃房子里的怪物，死亡接踵不断，所爱之人流血。

够了——够了！他对着脑海里面那些声音怒吼着。这一切都会被解决的，他是超人，银河系里最强大的存在，人类做不好的决定，便由他来接手；如果他渴望秩序的话，那秩序必然会降临于地球。英雄们不能再像无头苍蝇一样跟在恶役后面被耍得团团转了，正义的推行必须一步到位。他将亲手建成一个更好的世界，在那里，没有人会离开他了。

超人的手指轻轻地抚过布鲁茜的脸，布莱尼亚克的装置在她冷冰冰的脸上洒下紫光。这么多年过去，她终于回到了他的身边。

世上的一切理想皆需先破后立，那些牺牲者不过是一点必要代价罢了。政权恢复之后，他或许会考虑着给他们立块墓碑。

而在那以前，没有人可以阻止他。

————————————

从睡眠中醒来的那一刻，卡尔几乎以为他回到了过去的生活。

柔软的织物搭在腰上，耳畔是女人浅浅的呼吸声，和煦的阳光落在他身上。

“早安，露……”他伸了个懒腰，转过头去，还没说完的半句话死死地凝在空中。

布鲁茜躺在他旁边，侧着身子蜷缩着。黑色的碎发洒落下来，遮住了她的脸。女人赤裸的身体上，全是青一块紫一块的淤痕。

“布鲁茜。”他冷冷地吐出那个名字，声音几不可闻。他的机器还在沉睡着，尽管经过布莱尼亚克的改造，她已经丧失了全部的自由意志，但作为一个有机体，她仍保留着最基本的生理需求。

女人睡着的脸像个孩子一样安详。有那么几分钟，卡尔一言不发，只是静静地端详着：没有洗脑后恐怖的紫色瞳孔，只有他熟悉的一切——刻薄的下巴、玫瑰色的嘴唇、优雅的骨骼轮廓以及眼角细细的纹路。不是机器，是人类，活生生的人类。

卡尔看了眼电子屏幕上的时间，只有一点空闲。他很忙，尽管心底有个小小的声音呐喊着，让他留在这间囚室里，抱着身边温暖的躯体，把外面那一团乱麻抛之脑后，但他还是得努力去无视掉这个声音——管理一个星球并不是一件轻松的事。

但这个世界可以等等，他八点半要在布莱尼亚克的电脑上做一次调试，随即就要起草新的政权法条、审阅各国领导人的反馈，但眼下，还有不到半个小时留给他，享受这张床上的温存。

“B……”他轻轻地帮布鲁茜翻了个身，以背后位的姿势靠上去。布鲁茜被他的动作打扰了一下，却因为还处于电脑设定的睡眠时间里，而没有完全醒来。她下意识地发出不耐烦的嘟囔声，就像昔日克拉克留宿庄园，在清晨会听见她赖床时发出的那样。

卡尔拂开她的头发，从背后抱住她，亲吻她裸露的肩头。那上面有昨夜自己留下的指印，他吻过那些淤青，回忆起几个小时前淫靡而放纵的快乐。

“布鲁茜，布鲁茜。”

他的牙齿顺着肩线，滑过她的脖子，最后落在耳畔，温柔地吮咬着那粒耳垂。一只手放在女人胸前，揉弄着她饱满的乳房，另一只手则伸向自己下身，快速撸动着清晨已经半勃的阴茎。

“呃啊……”

半梦半醒中的布鲁茜发出小小的呻吟，她的乳头在卡尔的玩弄下硬挺起来。

“布鲁茜，你这个美丽的……你在梦里也有反应了呀。”卡尔在她耳边喃喃着，手指愈发挑逗的滑过乳尖，却不肯真正的停留其上。

“主人……”她嘟囔着这个称谓，像梦话一般。身体老实地朝着卡尔的方向凑上去，本职般地把自己送进那只能给予她快感的手掌里。

卡尔看着她示好的动作，笑了一下，掐上她的乳头，换来一声如愿以偿的呻吟：

“喜欢这样？”

他把布鲁茜抱得更紧，另一只手撸动的频率快了些，龟头顶在她饱满的屁股肉上。

“拉奥，你真的——区区半个月而已，你已经把你所有的敏感带暴露给我了。”

诡异的家伙，当年在你醒着的时候，我跟着飞了半个月才有机会从蝙蝠飞机里见你一面——这是卡尔没能说出口的那半句话。

超人凝凝神，专注于眼前的女人。布鲁茜半蜷在他的臂弯里，随着卡尔的动作，破碎的呻吟从她半张的嘴里泄出：“啊、啊……”饱胀的奶子在卡尔手中被揉玩着，不到一分钟，奶白色的液体就流了卡尔一手。

“一夜没挤，就又流奶了？”卡尔搂着她，恶意地把手上的一部分液体抹在布鲁茜的唇角。随即，他的手又向下伸去：“来看看你下面是不是也兴奋得出水了吧。”

原本握着阴茎的那只手，把已然坚硬的性器塞进布鲁茜的臀缝里——永远那么舒服，那么有弹性，几乎都不用塞进穴里，就可以在这个光滑挺翘的屁股里射一发，怪不得她要设计那么宽大的披风。掩盖这样旖旎的曲线，是蝙蝠侠制服最大的罪过。

另一只蘸着奶水的手伸向了布鲁茜的阴部。他就着手上的液体，开始揉弄起女人的阴蒂，那个敏感的器官在他的动作下迅速的肿硬起来，布鲁茜的呻吟渐而加大。他看着女人睡梦中失神的脸，吻了吻她的耳后，然后把中指和食指捅进了她的小穴。

“啊——”插入的瞬间，布鲁茜愉悦地叫道。布莱尼亚克掌握下的身体诚实而敏感，思想被禁锢，一切便取决于身体的本能。不再有蝙蝠侠的那些伪装了，她的阴道谄媚地吮吸着卡尔的手指，渴求那双指节分明的手，更多。

卡尔模仿着性交的频率抽插着，另一只手环过布鲁茜的胸前，把她紧紧地禁锢在这个怀抱中。布鲁茜迎合着卡尔的节奏，前后摆动着自己的腰肢。

“请……”嘶哑的声音邀请着她的主人的进入。

“只有这种时候，你才会展示你的诚实吗？”卡尔几不可闻地叹了一口气，从背后抱住布鲁茜，他们的身体间不再有一丝缝隙。温暖的肌肤贴在他的胸膛上，那下面是他折断过一次的脊椎和被他放过一命的心脏。

卡尔抽出手，抬起她的一侧大腿，挺身把勃起的老二送进了她的小穴：“我要进来了——操……”旖旎的温暖即刻包裹住他，他低吼一声，开始浅浅地抽插起来。

布鲁茜还没有完全转醒，她呢呢喃喃的叫床声如同梦话。可那柔软的穴肉已经本能的贴了上来，随着卡尔的节奏而翕合，引出男人舒服的一声低吼。

“呜……主人，再深一点……”

布鲁茜的身子随着他的动作颠簸，那对可怜巴巴的奶子摇晃着，乳浪拍打在卡尔绷紧的小臂上。她低声哀求，碎发随之滑落，模糊住她的脸。

“婊子，几个小时前才做过，就又这么紧，一刻没有这根鸡巴都不行吗？狗狗都是怎么讨好主人的？想让我操你，就求得大声一点。”

“拜托，主人，请你用你的鸡巴狠狠地捅进来……主人……”

“求你了……我想要主人的老二操我……”

女人的声音里半是睡意半是哭腔。她在卡尔的怀抱里摇晃着，像一只无力反抗的破布偶。卡尔勾着她的大腿，大力地挺身抽送，名器般的身体令他几乎丧失理智。她的阴道远比她本人更加坦诚，和布鲁茜·韦恩的性爱像是同时拥有哥谭公主和黑暗骑士两个人，抚摸着性感的曲线，也得到热烈的吸吮——卡尔可以在这个房间里操上她一天一夜，直到她的穴口里流出装都装不下的精液。

必然会的。卡尔在布鲁茜动情的呻吟中想道。等到一个更好的世界建立后，他会有足够的时间，去改造布鲁茜的洗脑装置、去设定一个完美的伴侣，他会再一次拥有她，拥有她的一切。

“操，你想要什么……”卡尔的动作愈发加快，掌背时不时在布鲁茜的屁股和大腿根上抽打两下。他咬住她的肩头，在那里留下一个暗红色的牙印。

“想要……想要主人射给我……主人！”

她扬起脖子，拉出一道脆弱而优美的曲线，超人昨夜的掌印烙在上面。

“啊——啊！”伴随着一声放浪的尖叫，卡尔的精液射进了她的身体深处。布鲁茜高潮后的身子瘫软在卡尔的怀抱里，卡尔搂着她的腰，一边亲吻着她的脖颈一边喘着粗气。射精后的阴茎缓缓滑出她的小穴，带出一股白浊。

“操……”高潮余韵中，卡尔不舍地把布鲁茜抱得更紧了一点。当躺在他旁边的人不再是蝙蝠侠时，他便也不再羞于袒露他的情欲。他最后掐了一把刚被拍打得泛粉的臀肉，恋恋不舍地从床上起身。

“我要去处理一些公务。”堡垒的机器人飘过来，帮卡尔穿戴好衣服。全幅铠甲的超人站在床边，对着高潮后失神的布鲁茜说道。

也不知道为什么要这么做。他在心里暗暗嘲笑了自己一声。明明眼前的女人根本理解不了自己在说什么。

“过会见，布鲁茜”

卡尔最后凝视了布鲁茜一眼，扯过被子盖住她赤裸的身体，随后飞出了房间。

门锁发出清脆的闭合声。

——————

她像是做了一个漫长的噩梦，醒来时仍被余悸死死地钉在床上，大脑不知如何运转。

先是眼睛，眼球在眼皮下疯狂地转动着；然后是指尖，肢体末梢做出无意识的抽动；她训练多年的大脑先于常人而醒来——控制你的动作，别让超人或者堡垒的机器人发现任何端倪——她在脑海里对自己的另一半灵魂如是命令道。

一根手指、一次呼吸、一条手臂、脖颈、躯干。这是重新夺回灵魂的必经步骤，但实际上做起来远不止这么简单。布莱尼亚克的装置像毛细血管一样扎进了她身体的每一个部位，每夺回一处控制权，都痛得像是从骨头上削肉又重新生长。

再坚持一下、再坚持一下。布鲁茜在心底里默默呢喃着。女人光洁的躯体静静地躺在床上，内里却沸腾着无数次死亡与新生的苦痛。她闭着眼睛，咬牙忍住任何可能暴露自己的抽搐、呜咽、乃至于呼吸紊乱。

她必须得赢，蝙蝠侠永远都会赢。

孤堡的水晶墙壁自动调节了透明度，金色的阳光洒进来，新的一天开始了。

布鲁茜·韦恩再一次推开了她的墓碑，从她敌人以为的灭亡中归来。

她静静地蛰伏于她的身体里。此时，布莱尼亚克的洗脑装置已经完全失效了。那些紫色的外星科技像一堆破铜烂铁一样贴附在她的身上，只要她想，她便可以随时把它们扯开——但现在还不是时候。她还需要一个计划、一些盟友、和一次机会。

布鲁茜沉默地睡在床上，感受着身后来自卡尔·艾尔的温度。

“露……”

她听见他转醒，听见他本能喊出的那个名字，听见他骤然的停顿和之后截然不同的语调。

“布鲁茜。”

卡尔喊她的名字，像在喊一个地下六尺的死人。

男人的身体靠过来，灼热、坚实。哪怕隔着一层还未拆掉的洗脑装置，皮肤上的触感模糊得仿佛隔着层玻璃，布鲁茜还是感觉到令她战栗的温暖。

他一直是太阳之子，曾经是、现在是、将来是——布鲁茜拼尽一切也要保证明天将会是那样。

克拉克错了，他必须为他这几年里犯下的罪行付出代价。但蝙蝠侠的心底仍眷恋于再见他的战友归于世间，铠甲上闪耀着那个S，象征着、仅仅象征着希望。

超人的亲吻落在她的肩头上，亲昵而黏腻。恍然间，布鲁茜忽然希望自己当年答应了克拉克的示好，那样的话，自己或许能代替露易丝被小丑绑架，那么多无辜的生命不会被牺牲，她爱的人不会离开——克拉克不会走上歧路。

可一切都太晚了。布鲁茜在心底暗自庆幸，背后位的姿势下，克拉克看不见自己的表情，自己苦苦忍耐泪水的样子。

克拉克，我们是怎么走到这一步的呢？

疼痛、快感、酸楚敲击着她的大脑。拜托，超人——她在自己心底里苦笑道——你费尽心思用布莱尼亚克的装置给我洗脑，就是为了在堡垒里多添一个性爱玩具的吗。你既然会被我视作对手，那就给我点挑战。

布鲁茜放浪地迎上去，呻吟着——她可以比电脑设置的样子更淫荡、更纵情。

克拉克，克拉克比哥谭日出更美丽的微笑。

“拜托，主人，请你用你的鸡巴狠狠地捅进来……主人……”

克拉克，克拉克蓝得惊人的双眸。

“想要……想要主人射给我……主人！”

她要高潮了，灭顶的快感袭来时，她回忆着关于克拉克的一切。

超人射在了她的身体里。

卡尔抱住了她，有那么一瞬间，他们缠绵的呼吸声是这个房间里唯一的声音。

计划慢慢在布鲁茜的脑海里成型。

“我要去处理一些公务。”性爱后的超人站在床边，对着自己的方向说道，“过会见，布鲁茜。”

过会见，卡尔。碎发掩住了布鲁茜的脸，使她的表情晦暗不明。你很快就会把我带出这个房间的，届时，我们又要做回敌人了。

房门轻轻合上。布鲁茜任由自己躺在堡垒的床上，享受卡尔留下来的最后一丝余温。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *下一章出房间


	5. Chapter 5

“这是联合国那边发来的邮件。”戴安娜站在堡垒指挥台下，向超人汇报目前全球各地的情况。

“海王的亚特兰蒂斯已经派大使送来了消息，亚瑟再一次向我们表明了衷心，他愿意维持反抗军搅局前我们双方签下的协约，亚特兰蒂斯的军事领导权很快会让渡到我们手上。”

卡尔看着指挥台上的显示面板，检阅着世界各国的实时监控，头也不抬：“很好。”

“欧洲方面多已示好，亚太地区尚有几个国家的领导人没有回应我们发去的草案，或许，我和黑亚当明天需要走一趟了？”

“你去就可以了。”他皱了皱眉头，“经过反抗军之前的挫折，我们的公民形象已经大打折扣，我不希望再有什么节外生枝……”

“行。”超人冷淡的回应尽数收入戴安娜的眼底。她按下胸膛里躁动的不悦，凝视着面前的男人：

“巴里和哈尔已经被关进他们的特制监狱了，我会派人重点关注他们俩以及卡拉监狱的巡逻。”

听到自己表姐的名字，卡尔心中泛起一阵不知名的情绪。他模糊地嘟囔了一声，表示了解。

戴安娜望着卡尔的动作，堡垒电脑的蓝光给超人披上了一层难以接近的冷色。他一直没再开口，以至于戴安娜不得已主动打破沉静：“另外，你准备把处决安排在什么时候？”

“什么处决？”

“蝙蝠侠的处决。”

卡尔抬起头来，对上天堂岛女王剑一样的目光。

“我并没有说过要杀掉布鲁茜。”

“可她必须得被处死。”戴安娜抱着臂，冷冷地打量着卡尔的反应，“战俘协定可能适用于反抗军的某些成员——比如猫女，你可以给那个小贼一个席位。但我们都知道，若想保证一场战争的长久胜利，敌军的将领必须得死。”

“哦？现在是怎么？你的希腊军事方针讲堂吗？”卡尔挑了挑眉毛，下颚线因咬紧牙关而板起，“她不会死，她还有别的用处。”

早就该料到这样的答案了。戴安娜盯着他的双眼，脸上混杂着悲伤与失望：“所以那是什么呢？她的用处是什么——卡尔，告诉我。”

“是什么曾经的沙赞做不到的事吗？是什么曾经的巴里做不到的事吗？是什么……”

“够了！”卡尔喝住她，“比利——沙赞、巴里，他们是政权的不稳定因素，布鲁茜——我已经给她装上了布莱尼亚克的洗脑装置。蝙蝠侠的才华理应为我们所用。”这是今天戴安娜进入堡垒以来，他对她说过最长的一番话。

“我希望事实如此。”戴安娜的目光晦暗不明，她的神情显然是一清二楚，质问着卡尔他在堡垒里的勾当。

“这不干你的事，戴安娜。”他把她名字的三个音节咬得很重。

“从什么时候开始，你对我用上这种语气讲话了？”

这位女神抱着臂，无声地飞起来，到达一个与卡尔平齐的水平面，目光无畏地与之相接。稻草人恐惧毒气下的回忆还隐隐约约残存在她的脑海里，胆汁的涩味在她嘴里泛开。

“从你逼我这样讲话的那一刻开始。”

卡尔的呼吸声在这剑拔弩张的氛围里几不可闻。

戴安娜看着他。她和那些蒙蔽于人类世界的骗术的女人不一样，她在一个古老而诚实的岛屿上住了几百年，以至于面对男人这种新奇的造物，她总是能一眼看穿他们的假面。盯着卡尔的唇角，百倍于人类的嗅觉捕捉到他身上来自另一个躯体的香气。

她摇摇头：“我希望你深思熟虑。”

语罢，戴安娜转身飞向了出口。

望着堡垒的大门将她的身影缓缓吞没，卡尔站在指控台前，把一只手不耐烦地插进了自己的头发里。

布鲁茜，布鲁茜。他烦躁地滑开一个监视屏，上面是布鲁茜房间里的画面。女人正安静地躺在床上，布莱尼亚克的设备泛着淡淡的紫光，她身上盖着自己早上离开时给她掩上的被子。

他叹了口气，关掉屏幕，又打开卡拉监狱里的画面。自己最后的亲人正睡在红太阳囚室里，那双一模一样的氪星蓝眼睛，透过无情的摄像头，与自己对视。

在把她投进监狱之后，自己还没去看过她呢。

卡尔揉揉眼睛，布鲁茜性爱时动情的面孔在他脑海里挥之不去。

戴安娜并非全无道理，想要留下布鲁茜，就意味着她必须对政权的事业有所价值。卡尔在脑海中大致勾勒出一个方案——或许，他不得不进一步深化蝙蝠侠的改造了。

但卡尔自己都未曾意识到的是，他的构想的所有计划里，都从未涉及到杀死她。

——————

所以，这就是一个更好的世界吗？

卡拉躺在监狱里的床上，闭着眼睛发呆。她和卡尔不同，作为一个在氪星度过了幼年时期的人，红太阳对她来说反而比银河系的黄色火球更熟悉。沐浴在红光中的每一刻，都仿佛回到了家乡一般，母亲握着她的手，告诉她，我们艾尔家的战士永远为希望而战。

然而卡尔背弃了这一切。她仍在回想大战的最后一天，卡尔抓着蝙蝠侠的脖子，把她从地上毫无怜悯地拎起来的样子。她在那双眼睛里看到了佐德。

这难道不也是自己的错吗？卡拉抬起手，痛苦地捂住自己的脸。错误地听信了戴安娜她们的话，错误地迷信自己的表弟——蝙蝠侠在最后的时间里和她透露了一些政权的事——她错误地再一次把一颗星球送进一个暴君的手里。

她无助地胡思乱想着，眼前浮现出数十年前火箭舱里那张小小的脸。卡尔……

一声尖锐的嗡鸣打断了她的回忆。

距离她被投入红太阳监狱已经过去大半个月了，迄今为止还未有过任何探视。她仅仅凭借着外墙上的时钟来计算日子，这个偌大的囚房像个鬼洞——方才那个声响是数日来第一个信号。

卡拉警惕地站起身来。她看着监狱外层的大门缓缓打开，一个熟悉的身影飘向她的玻璃笼子。

卡尔·艾尔。

“晚上好，”全副战甲的超人在她监狱外的平台上降落，“表姐。”

她的表弟。卡拉透过厚厚的强化玻璃，看着卡尔缓步朝自己走来。他在距红太阳囚室五步远的地方停下了。桀骜的独裁者抱着臂看着他，那张冷硬而英俊的脸和卡拉自己在玻璃上的倒影形成一次残忍的重叠。

“卡尔……”

卡拉艰涩地张开嘴，数周的隔离囚禁让她的声音粗糙不堪。

金发女人警惕地打量着眼前的超人，几周过去，他很明显已经从之前与蝙蝠侠的对战中恢复过来了，黄太阳无形的伟力在他身边流淌。卡尔再一次夺回了政权，披上了披风，还改造了自己的战甲。曾经属于艾尔家族的红蓝配色已经不见了，暗色的制服上紫光如血管般盘踞，汇向胸膛正中的S型家徽。

“你来这里干什么？”

“来确认你一切都好。”事实上，卡尔真的有一张很具迷惑性的面孔，当他说出这话的时候，卡拉几乎有一丝信以为真，“确认你在这大半个月的反思中，已经彻底摆脱了蝙蝠侠她们灌输给你的东西。”

“那你就纯属是在做梦。”卡拉强忍着泪水，恶狠狠地看着他，自己的指尖几乎还残存着哈莉的鲜血的触感。

卡尔的脸色冷下来：“为什么，为什么你还是这么执迷不悔呢，表姐？”

“因为你的父亲母亲不会想看见你现在这副模样！”

“那是——因为他们错了！”卡尔再也绷不住自持的样子，指着卡拉的脸骤然拔高了音量，“啊，伟大先进的氪星文明，可歌可泣的科学家乔·艾尔……他再对又怎么样呢，从头到尾，整个星球没有人听过他苦口婆心的演讲而氪星也正是如此走向了毁灭！”

“你还不明白吗，卡拉？”卡尔的脸上有一种近乎陶醉的恳切，“人类需要领导，人类渴望领导，在压倒性的力量面前他们总是选择崇拜。而我们，我们是他们最好的选择——他们供奉的神明不会回应他们的祷告，但我们会；他们选出来的领导人懦弱而狡诈，牺牲少部分人的利益去讨好大多数人，但我们不会……”

“那是我们的使命，卡拉，我们有能力塑造一个更好的地球。”

卡尔狂热地注视着她，似乎没有注意到自己眼底因为激动而泛起的那一抹血红。他激动的尾音回荡在空旷的环形囚室里，卡拉感觉到脊柱上泛起一股寒意：历史上没有任何一个独裁者是冲着王座本身去的，故事的最开始总是有着美丽的承诺、伟大的理想——就像卡尔此时此刻这样。

卡尔，你疯了……她没有把这话说出来。捂着嘴巴，牙齿死死地咬着下嘴唇，以避免泄出一声呜咽。卡拉惊惶地看着卡尔的脸，他那么像一尊无瑕的、建立在广场上供万人朝拜的雕像。

“卡拉。”卡尔的声音降下来，他看着卡拉瞪大的双眼，误以为她的恐惧仅仅是因为自己的咄咄逼人。他换了一种更循循善诱的语气：

“拜托了，加入我吧，你来统率我们的军队——你是我最后的家人了。”

卡拉没有说话，一滴难以抑制的泪水终于从她的眼角滑落。

“别逼我替你做选择。”卡尔的脸上是宰杀一只兔子时那种虚伪的歉意。

监狱的外大门伴随着他的一个手势再一次打开了。卡拉本能地往后退了一步。一个人从黑黢黢的那边慢慢走来……一个女人，微弱的紫光随着她的步伐而摇摆。黑色的靴子，锯齿沿儿的披风下摆，被黑色战甲包裹着的健美身体，她熟悉的姿势，她胸口抱着一个艾尔家徽的蝙蝠标志……

布鲁茜·韦恩。

卡拉被眼前的场景震惊了，憋在喉咙里的呜咽声再也抑制不住——卡尔，卡尔他把布莱尼亚克的技术用在了她身上。

昔日的蝙蝠侠，如今的傀儡向她缓缓走来，卡尔落在她身上的目光欣赏而又赞许。女人在卡尔身前几步停下，她身上的那套制服明显跟卡尔的那套同属一套系统。

他怎么敢！？

卡拉的心脏几乎为此而撕裂。他或许可以做一个独裁者，谎称自己是为了更高的幸福，可以因此而杀人，然后把死亡数字淡化为必要的伤亡——但那是布鲁茜，他的前同事、挚友、敌人、一位受人尊敬的英雄，卡尔对她的所作所为，无疑是把这场战争又上升到了一个新的可怖的高度。

“卡尔……”她声音颤抖，仅仅是喊出他的名字就让她痛苦不已。

然而超人的脸却还是那般圣洁威严：“所以，卡拉，你怎么说？”

我怎么说？卡拉心底几乎是痛苦地呐喊着。我只是希望我直接死在氪星爆炸的陨石带里，这样我就永远不用看见你这幅样子了，拉奥啊，难道这就是我跋涉数十光年前来所要见证的结局？

她被泪水模糊了的视线转移到布鲁茜脸上。

她还是那么美，危险而又沉静。黑色的战甲穿在超人身上，像个夸张的反派，裹在她身上却像鲜血淋淋的玫瑰的温床。纵使穿着布莱尼亚克的傀儡服，她也还是像个武士一样站立着，呼吸平稳……

她忽然以一种不正常的频率眨了下眼。

布鲁茜？卡拉在自己心里小声惊呼了一下。她见识过布莱尼亚克的技术，被它所洗脑的人基本上只保留最基本的规律性生理活动，不可能有刚才那种频次的眨眼……她再一次重复了那个动作。

这一次，卡拉认出了那个动作背后的深意：一种氪星的特殊密码，类似于地球的摩尔斯电码。

布鲁茜朝着她说了个最基本的单词——Yes。

那一瞬间的动作转瞬即逝，卡拉几乎要以为是自己疯狂的幻觉。当她再一次凝神的时候，布鲁茜早已全然回归正常了，她的呼吸平稳，眼神空洞。

卡拉畏戒的眼神对上卡尔。超人抱着臂偏偏头，全然不知方才那几秒钟里布鲁茜再一次撒下了怎样的网。他挑了下眉毛，示意卡拉给他个答案。

布鲁茜……这个女人是否还值得信任？如今战局已经完全向着卡尔而倾斜，加入布鲁茜不仅意味着极有可能的失败，也同时意味着自己终将站在唯一的亲人的对立面。卡拉的手颤抖不已，她盈满泪水的双眼死死地盯着卡尔胸膛前，艾尔一族的家徽。

红太阳的光芒压在她肩膀上，几乎是强迫性地，从她的内脏深处挤出了那个痛苦的答案。

“……Yes, Kal.”她崩溃地低下头，强迫自己吐出整个句子，“我答应你的提议。”


	6. Chapter 6

如此安静，像一尊美好的陶瓷娃娃。

卡尔拢起掌心里海藻一般的湿发。偌大的浴室里寂然无声，只有滴滴点点的水流打在布鲁茜光裸的肩头，发出和谐的背景音。他伸出手指，捋开贴在她脸上的几根碎发，那深紫色的空洞双眼安静地望着他，雾气把它们变得遥远而缥缈。

实在是讽刺，布鲁茜十多年来黑眼圈最浅的一次，竟是被困在敌人床上的期间。

水珠沿着她的下颚滑过，颤巍巍地滴落在锁骨，沿着那饱满的曲线没入她胸下的水面。苍白的皮肤上一片光洁，全然看不出半个小时前卡尔是怎样捏着她的双胸，性器挺动在乳沟里，深红的龟头抵上她的嘴唇。精液射在她的胸前、锁骨和嘴唇上，卡尔低下头气喘吁吁地和她接吻。Kelex飘上前来，被他挥挥手驱散出房间。他下了床，亲自抱起布鲁茜走进浴室。

这很愉悦，坐在浴池里替布鲁茜冲干净头发上的白色泡沫，总是莫名其妙地给卡尔一种安慰，让他隐隐约约地想起几年前自己大包大包拎回公寓的家庭装洗浴液；可诡异的感觉也如跗骨之蛆一般挥之不去，当他们不再做爱的时候，布鲁茜便不会发出任何声音。卡尔的手指伸进她的后穴，勾出残存的精液，有的时候甚至会带出淡红的血丝，但由始至终布鲁茜不会开一次口，她的眼神永远死死地盯着正前方，像在隔着水雾看另一个人。

和我说话。卡尔几乎是在心里嘶吼着。可对面依旧没有传来任何回应，水流的声音和布鲁茜的心跳一样平稳。

“站起来。”卡尔的手放开她的头发，面无表情地靠回到浴池边沿。

布鲁茜下一刻就乖乖地站起身来，哗啦啦的水珠从她身上洒落，她站在一层晶莹的光泽里和卡尔对视，心率没有任何变化。

有那么几秒钟时间的安静。布鲁茜的眼睛注视着他的双眸，卡尔的耳朵专注地听着她的心跳。一、二、三、四……没有人试图打破这场死局。

最后还是卡尔认命地站起身。他跨步走出浴池，转过身，示意布鲁茜搭着他的手出来。他握住女人还湿润着的手，覆着茧子的掌心此刻有一丝短暂的柔软。她的脉搏平稳。

卡尔擦干她的身体，吹干头发。他们一前一后赤裸地走进房间中央，卡尔拿起自己的制服穿上。

他转头对堡垒的机器管家道：“把她的制服拿来。”

漆黑的制服被装在银色托盘里送上来，机器人利落地帮布鲁茜套上她的新制服：和卡尔身上布莱尼亚克技术相连接的蝙蝠装。紫色的蝙蝠标志环抱着艾尔家族的家徽，卡拉已经见识过这套制服了，而今天，他们出门会有一些更重要的事情要做。

Kelex帮她扣上腰带。这条该死的万能腰带里完全是空的，但卡尔依旧执意加上了这个设计。

他从托盘里拿起面罩和披风，理顺她的黑发，为她完成了最后一件着装。

像黑色的花朵收拢花瓣一样，制服包裹住她的身体。她站在卡尔面前。

又一次是超人和蝙蝠侠了。

卡尔收住一秒钟的慌乱，他转身走向房门：“跟上。”他试图步伐平稳，不要暴露自己莫名其妙加速地心跳。

——————————

33天零不知道多少个小时。哈尔靠在监狱的墙上，盯着天花板上渗人的白色发着呆。

他们没有被交送至马里亚纳海沟的超人类监狱。该死，那破玩意儿是当年哈尔他们监工修建的，超人不可能不防着他准备了什么秘密通道之类的。此前的失败已经大大提高了他的戒心，根据窗外太阳的起落时间来看，哈尔怀疑自己很可能是被关在了孤独堡垒的某个囚室里。

不错，还算这个暴君稍微有点人性，最起码给了哈尔一间照得到太阳的房子。

他借着阳光打量着自己光裸的手指，不久前黄灯戒的触感还记忆犹新。

那很……令人着迷。塞尼斯托一直在向他描述那种力量的美妙，而他也着实体验过了。飞过美国上空的时候，脚下人们是如此的渺小，他几乎听得见自己的阴影掠过时，人们恐慌的心跳声。源源不断的力量汇入他的身体，他几乎差一点点就要完全屈服于那种感觉了。

放纵的情绪是比海洛因更让人成瘾的毒品。他亲吻着曾经佩戴着灯戒的指节处。它腐化了我们中最伟大的那一个。

哈尔无奈地笑了一声，仰头抵住了监狱的墙壁。

然而，不幸的是，他并没有能之前的那33天一样，闭上眼睛靠着墙打个小吨。一个多月以来第一次一种除他以外的声音在房间里响了起来，电流接通时微弱的吱吱声。哈尔警惕地跳下床，预备着任何可能发生的情况。

出现在他面前的是蝙蝠侠，布鲁茜黑色的身影凭空在他房间里凝结。还是那线条分明的下巴，紧抿的嘴唇，在身后像羽翼一样垂下的披风。

“布鲁茜？”

哈尔几乎要怀疑自己是不是被关疯了，他试探着伸出手去，五指毫无障碍地穿过蝙蝠侠的小腹——全息投影。

现在倒是稍微有点道理了，不过他还是没弄明白超人忽然打开全息投影是想干吗？巴里和卡拉那现在也放着一模一样的东西吗？

哈尔又疑惑地摸了摸蝙蝠侠的披风，很遗憾，虚拟依旧没有变成实体。然而，当他的手指再一次穿过那一动不动的黑色的时候，一个惊骇的念头像闪电一样击中了他：

她太安静了。

布鲁茜是无论如何都不会向卡尔投诚的那一个。这个女人有着让哈尔都为之敬佩的固执和勇气，她不会这么……温顺地站在卡尔身边。投影一点一点完整，身旁，超人正牵着她的手走向什么地方。

他的视线惊恐地落在布鲁茜崭新的制服上。紫色的光带像血管一样在他们俩相似的制服上静静地流淌着，布鲁茜胸前的蝙蝠标志环抱着卡尔的家徽，她的眼睛闪烁着非人的紫光。

哈尔几乎是立刻就反应过来发生了什么：这个狗娘养的东西，他用布莱尼亚克的技术给她洗脑了！

“操！”

他站在房间中央瞪大了眼睛，死死盯着布鲁茜平稳起伏的胸膛。他被卡尔打败之后，醒来就已经被丢进这间苍白的囚室里了，他不知道后续发生了什么……哈尔不是没做过相关的猜想，卡尔无疑取得了最终的胜利，布鲁茜可能被丢进了一个相似又安保指数更高的监狱，或者一如既往地，她逃跑了，指不定哪天就出现在门口让哈尔和她一起去踹超人的屁股，又或者最坏的情况，他像杀掉比利、杀掉他们所有的昔日旧友那样杀了她……

他唯独没有猜到这种结局。

哈尔几乎是靠绿灯的勇气才支持自己继续看下去的：那个傀儡娃娃一样的布鲁茜握着卡尔的手，根据他的指引坐上了什么东西，她的双眼还是波澜不惊的深紫，任由卡尔把一根又一根数据线接在她的头盔和铠甲上。

这他妈的是什么！？哈尔在心里破口大骂。这是他看过最引起恐怖谷反应的画面，卡尔是在试图以儆效尤吗！？

但他现在又是……哈尔目不转睛地盯着眼前的投影，他渐渐从周围的景致里意识到布鲁茜和卡尔此时身处何地。

堡垒电脑的中枢控制室。

超人接好最后一根连接线，他飞回到控制台之后，低下头去冷静地调置了一系列参数。卡尔打开一个开关，那台机器忽然发出沉闷的轰鸣，光从四面八方流淌进布鲁茜的身上。

他在试图把堡垒电脑的数据和布鲁茜的大脑相结合……把她做成提线木偶还不够，他在把她完善成某种变态的氪星CPU。

前所未有的震惊击中了哈尔，他看着布鲁茜仅仅露出来的那一小块下颚为之绷紧。这必然会很疼，尽管处于洗脑状态下，她可能感觉不到主观意义上的疼痛，但她的肌肉在因此而本能性的颤抖。

她喉咙里渐渐发出窒息般的声音，卡尔背对着哈尔的方向抱臂站着，他看不见他脸上的表情。

光芒在她愈发急促的呼吸中开始慢慢衰落。布鲁茜的手臂不受控地哆嗦了一下，连接完成。她抬起头来重新对上卡尔的视线，除了下颚的一滴冷汗，没有什么能表明她刚刚经历了怎样的折磨。

“下午好，卡尔。”

她紫色的眼睛看着超人，那机械般的视线却仿佛穿过了投影，注视着另一个空间里的哈尔·乔丹。

“现在是格林威治时间14:08 P.M.，全球黄色紧急情况13起，橙色紧急情况2起，无红色警报，综合局势评估指数31.94%。”

她的声音仿佛昔日布鲁茜般迷人，又像蝙蝠侠的一样低沉。她坐在孤独堡垒的王座上，和曾经瞭望塔上那只黑漆漆的大蝙蝠没什么两样，那种智慧的性感又一次回到了她的身体里，只是缺乏挑衅。唯一的区别不过是，她现在终于服务于超人的政权了。

卡尔抱着臂笑了一声，他走上前去，手指摩挲着她搭在扶手上的指尖：

“欢迎回来，布鲁茜。”

投影熄灭，徒留哈尔一个人溺水般挣扎着喘息。站在空荡荡的房间中央，那些洁白的家具和几十分钟前毫无区别，可他的胸腔中央却仿佛开了个洞：他知道这是什么感觉，卡尔也知道——他当着直播镜头在全世界七十亿人面前烧穿了黑金丝雀的内脏，从此灯戒加身。那是黄灯的象征。

恐惧。

————————————

一切都按计划般顺利运转着。布鲁茜握着卡尔的手，在他的牵引下走向中枢控制室的座椅：对布莱尼亚克技术的盲目自信，加之卡拉的投诚，超人对自己和反抗军的戒心已经大大降低；他不会杀掉自己，戴安娜也不会让她成为卡尔枕边安宁的金丝雀……蝙蝠侠依旧是棋局上的关键一子，卡尔舍不得丢掉她，而那便是布鲁茜反制他的唯一可能。

冰冷的金属触感隔着蝙蝠装贴上来，卡尔有条不紊地给她接上数根控制线。脑海中，布鲁茜能感受到海洋般的数据涌进布莱尼亚克的控制器。

她努力控制着自己的身体，确保百分之百的注意力以避免任何纰漏。冰冷的视线透过傀儡无神的双眼，落在卡尔飘扬的红披风上。超人降落在控制台前，调整了一些参数，手指伸向启动按钮。

现在，卡尔，把你的弱点亲手交给我吧。

电流击中她的身体，比那更痛苦的是闪电般劈进大脑的数据流，眉心几乎像有一枚钻头要破骨而出。这不是人体能够承受的痛苦，不是应该在清醒状态下承受的……布莱尼亚克的洗脑术本应起到麻药的作用，但现在控制这具躯体的，是布鲁茜本人的神志。她在做一台没有吗啡的开颅手术，剧烈的疼痛在她体内沸腾着。

堡垒里寂静无声。

卡尔看着她，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛一动不动地注视着受刑中的蝙蝠侠，讽刺的是，布鲁茜几乎可以从里面读出一种希望的意味。他完全不知道她体内正在经历着怎样的折磨，也不知道她正看着怎样的画面，堡垒正在把所有的数据毫无保留的传达给她的大脑。

痛苦让她的眼前一阵发白。在半昏半醒的白光中，她竭力筛选出那些有用的画面：政权卷土重来后对各国政府下发的最后通牒；哈尔和巴里关在孤独堡垒的特制监狱，自己此时此刻的画面正在被实时转播；卡拉目前还呆在红太阳囚室，等待几天后卡尔亲自签署释放令；黑亚当和亚瑟正在他们自己的王国，世界政局主要由戴安娜来出面协调，但经过政权丑闻的曝光和反抗军第一次的胜利，全球人类明显不像几年前那般逆来顺受了；还有金氪石匕首的位置，它无法被销毁，目前正被储存在一个只有超人能开启的密室中……

然后，穿过无尽的痛苦，她无意中看见了自己这辈子都不敢想象的事：

孤独堡垒的实验室里，一枚小小的胚胎正在生殖腔里缓慢生长着。

这很明显是一个秘密，根据输入布鲁茜脑海中的出入记录来看，一个月以来那个房间的通行者只有卡尔一个；实验室的大门被施以最高安全级别的访问，除了超人本人的DNA之外，来者没有任何办法从外部侵入；那个小生命正在半透明的培养液里静静地安睡着，然而只需瞥一眼它的基因组成，就足以让布鲁茜明白它是谁的孩子。

她的下颚死死地绷紧了，不是因为生理上的痛苦，而是因为精神上突如其来的冲击与崩溃。

没关系的，在那间荒谬的房间里，她可以承受卡尔施加的一切痛苦和欢愉，那是没关系的。他可以吻她，可以操她，可以揪着她的头发射在她脸上，布鲁茜可以在他叫她婊子的时候迎合着呻吟，那对蝙蝠侠来说都是再轻易不过的任务——但不是这样。那个孩子仿佛一片轻盈纯洁的雪花，落在她和克拉克之间腥臭的黑土上，轻而易举地宣告了他们俩此时此刻的不堪。

布鲁茜坚硬的壳上碎开一道裂缝，她以为死掉的那些柔软的情感又猛然活了过来。身体的疼痛掩盖过她剧烈加速的心跳，她看着超人完美的脸颊，一声破碎的呻吟溢出喉咙。

我们还要这么来多少次，布鲁茜？记忆里的克拉克痛苦的眉头望着她。

她喘息着，略过那个房间的所有信息，可那一枚不成型的小生命仍然在她脑海里挥之不去。卡尔落在她唇上的触感，他揪着自己领子质问为什么放任小丑杀了他的孩子，乃至于更早之前，超人和蝙蝠侠一起破获了一桩人口贩卖案，克拉克从卡车里把那群瘦小的孤儿们抱下来，一群雀跃的小孩围着他大吵大闹，三个胆子大的已经挂在了他身上，喧嚣的警笛声里他对着布鲁茜毫无保留地笑……她一点一点地驯服这些失控的回忆。专注现下最重要的事，她在脑海里对自己说道。

连接结束。此刻，超人政权的最高控制中枢就安在她的大脑里了。卡尔期待的双眼望着自己。告诉他，告诉他想听的。

她冷冰冰地向他报告地球各地的即时状态。卡尔关掉投影走上前来，他的手指抚摸着布鲁茜的指尖，冰蓝色的眼睛里满是欢欣，温热的呼吸滑过唇角。

超人抱住她的腰，变换了个姿势，让她跨坐在他大腿上。无法挣脱的手臂揽着她的肩，呼吸洒在布鲁茜的颈窝里。他闷闷的低语声从这个过度紧密的拥抱里传来：

“蝙蝠侠。”

没关系的，布鲁茜对自己说。她遵照命令脱掉蝙蝠装的上衣，骑在他的胯间。卡尔搂着她的腰，吻落在她的耳垂、肩头和胸前；没关系的，她跪在椅子上，撑着卡尔的肩吞进那根勃起的性器时，布鲁茜对自己说。然而迪克、海伦娜、戈登还有奥利……他们痛苦或安详的死状在她眼前一闪而过，蝙蝠侠和超人的这一场战争，已经消耗了太多可悲的牺牲。

或许你是对的，卡尔。我依旧是那个小巷里的八岁孩子，拼了命地想阻止两颗无法抵抗的致命子弹。不能再有更多生命因我们执念般的斗争而死了，地球应该回到超人类混战前的那个世界，哪怕是为了……我们的孩子。

他的喘息和她的呻吟交杂在一起，卡尔吻去她眼角的泪光。透过那酸涩的朦胧布鲁茜看见了计划的结局，那个必须一劳永逸地解决所有事的结局。


	7. Chapter 7

再一次穿上那套红蓝色的氪星制服时，一股难以抑制的呕吐感涌上卡拉的喉头。她无时无刻不想起地球人看见她家徽时见鬼的眼神。卡尔抱着臂站在她面前，脸上找不出一点当年离开氪星时，那个无辜的婴儿的影子。

“很高兴再一次见到你，表姐。”他悬浮在一尺高的半空中，看着卡拉露出一个满意的表情。

她别过头去整理披风的扣子，有意回避开卡尔的眼神：“我也很高兴，卡尔。”

两个氪星人就这么在寂静中尴尬地僵持了几秒，卡拉的余光里超人的红披风飘扬着，晃得她太阳穴突突地疼，无数想说的话卡在喉咙里。最后她几乎用尽了全身的力气才逼迫自己开口：

“所以……我们接下来去哪？”

“我说过我希望你来我身边，和我一起把这个世界变得更好，卡拉。”卡尔摊开手，一边说话一边飞向监狱出口的方向，卡拉跟上他，“来吧，和我去大都会飞几圈，你应该看看她现在整洁、安全的样子，政权已经重建了布莱尼亚克摧毁的绝大部分城市……”

不过区区十几秒说话的工夫，他们已经来到了大西洋海域的上空，正在保持着高速飞往美国的东海岸。卡尔飞在前面，继续和卡拉谈论着政权那熠熠生辉的明天：“过程中我们确实和部分国家的领导人发生了一些不太愉快的冲突，但戴安娜已经解决了问题，目前的民调结果显示我们已经拥有比世界上87.9%的政府更高的支持率。卡拉，我希望你开始逐步接手戴安娜的工作，她还有自己的天堂岛要管理，另外，我也不希望政权的军队一直由神奇女侠来统帅……”

“卡尔。”

一个惊惶的声音忽然打断了他，是卡拉。他的堂姐忽然在半空中停了下来，悬浮在湛蓝的晴空中，不受控制地发着抖：“我们这是在哪？”

卡尔也停住飞行，转过头来望着他的堂姐：“你没有认出来吗，卡拉？欢迎来到新大都会。”

灿烂的阳光下是卡拉完全没有预料到的世界——这像是某种奇怪的氪星和地球混合体。卡尔一定是借鉴了堡垒储存的历史影像，进而糅合了克里普妥城（Kryptonopolis）和大都会的特点，重建起眼前的这座城市。卡拉难以置信地落向地面，新大都会的人口还不算很多，街上寥寥无几的行人看着她降落，有意无意地避开她所在的方向。

“这就是你的新城市吗……”陌生又奇怪的建筑物让人毛骨悚然，卡拉呆呆地看着面前的景观，完全经过统一设计后的建筑物、投映着新政权宣传影像的电子屏、街角维持治安的电子警察，整座城市保持着绝对领先于地球的科技化水平，却也诡异地令人窒息。

卡尔走上前来与她并肩站立，超人微微侧目：“是的，卡拉，有什么问题吗？”

“……不，没有问题。”卡拉努力让自己的声音听起来不在发抖，“所以你接下来是怎么打算的？”

“如我所说，你最近要开始接手戴安娜的工作，新大都会将会成为政权的新首府。”卡尔微不可闻地叹了一口气，“我希望你理解我，卡拉，要知道，戴安娜是一位令人尊敬的队友，但经历了这么多之后我还是不得不尽可能减少权力的分散，我被很多人……”卢瑟、巴里、比利的脸在他眼前一闪而过，“……背叛过。”

卡尔的手搭上她的肩，他头痛地捏了捏自己的鼻梁：“我不知道政权是否还能经受得住第二次打击，每一个破绽都有可能让人类重回到过去的混乱当中，所以我不得不把事情做得更破格一点，只有这样才能保证我们的改革真的有效实施。”他在破格两个字上故意加重了声音。

“我知道你刚开始看见这里可能会有些不习惯，”他笑了一下，那笑容中竟有些罕见的羞赧，“但我希望你会爱上这儿，我们总是要有一个新的家的，卡拉，你喜欢这里吗？”

他神一般的侧脸在阳光下令人移不开视线，卡拉想挥拳让他意识到自己的荒谬，又或者戳着他胸口的家徽问问他所谓的真理、正义和自由去了哪里，可最后她所能做的唯一的事就是拍了拍他搭在她肩上的手，肌肤相触的那一刻血脉相痛。

卡尔转过头来看着她：“我把这个回答当作‘Yes’了。”卡拉无奈而不知所措地低下头笑了笑，笑容却很难说是因为开心。

“很好……那么我想我们这两天就可以开始交接工作了。”他再一次飞起来，很明显超人还有别的事务要去忙碌，“等新大都会的运行数据整理完毕之后，我们也可以开始把她的城市模式试着推行到全美乃至于世界各国。”卡尔似乎全然不觉自己话里的傲慢和恐怖。

卡拉苦笑着看着他，超人缓缓地飞上天空，向她挥手告别：“或许你可以继续逛逛，卡拉，这是一座非常之美的城市。”

音爆伴随着飘散的话音在上空炸开，他消失在蓝色的云天里，像一颗黑色的星星。

卡拉被遗留在新大都会的城市中，她所站的那条街道没有一个普通人类敢于踏足。然而她无处可去，穿着鲜艳的红蓝制服的她不得不按照卡尔的话迈开脚步，人群随着她的前进消失在两侧的建筑物里。荒谬，仿佛摩西分海一般，只不过她很难觉得自己此时此刻算得上什么救世主。

促销广告、城市绿植、街边店铺……卡尔说得没错，这里确实很美，几乎称得上是一座完全理想的城市，倘若没有那些三五不时就出现的政权宣传标语的话。

她停在道路中央。

然而下一刻，意想不到的事情发生了。

“别停，继续往前走。”

欢快的女声在她耳边响起，卡拉本能地往前再挪了两步，可她突然意识到自己身边并没有行人，她惊异地转过头去四下寻找那个声音的来源。

“别找我，别让他注意。”

没有人，依旧没有人，那个声音唯一可能的发出者就是她身旁的那块电子屏幕，笑容灿烂的女演员正在上面演绎着新大都会的幸福生活。

广告接近结尾，她在来路上已经把这个短短的宣传视频看了四五遍了，她知道下一句话是该死的“新大都会欢迎你”……映入她眼帘的却是屏幕上完全不同的一行字符。

“是我，继续走，他在你身上装了行动定位器。”

操。一阵电流打过她的脊椎，她知道屏幕那边的人是谁了，布鲁茜，只能是她。虽然卡拉完全不知道她是如何挣脱了布莱尼亚克的洗脑装置，但无疑蝙蝠侠向来比她想象得要厉害很多。

超女再一次故作平静地迈开脚步，她的小腿在不受控制地发抖。

“长话短说，我不能暴露。”

她路过下一块显示屏，上面的文字突然一变：“我需要你把卡尔带到孤独堡垒来，只有你和他。”

“确保戴安娜在三分钟之内无法及时赶到。”

电子广告、霓虹标语、路边显示屏上的数码主播，布鲁茜的声音透过一种又一种的文字和语调传递到她面前，卡拉几乎看得见女英雄那双不可违抗的蓝眼睛。

“届时，你会知道该怎么做的。”

天气预报的主持人又转过头去，回归了她正常而轻快的合成女声，继续若无其事地播报着大都会未来七天的晴雨状况。一行短短的小字在屏幕下方的字幕处浮现出来。

“对不起，卡拉，我知道我很自私。”

她继续向前走去，假装什么也没有发生一般略过那块屏幕，酸涩的胀痛感涌上她的眼眶。

没关系，布鲁茜。她在心里默默地回答道。这没有什么好道歉的，你也远远称不上自私，我们都知道，这是阻止我唯一的弟弟以那种形象彻底陨落的最后办法了。

——————————

“我很高兴你居然会提出想要来看看。”

北冰洋的凛风呼呼地刮过卡拉的脸颊，然而遗憾的是她并不能感到什么切实的痛苦。卡尔飞在她的旁边，偏过头来笑着看看她。

“噢，我只是……”该死，可能撒谎确实不是他们一家人的特长。

“没关系的，卡拉，堡垒本应该也是你的家的。”又是小半个月过去，卡尔对自己堂姐的戒心已经大大降低了许多，说话的语气也明显缓和了不少，“我早该来邀请你来坐坐的，只是……有些特殊情况。”

卡拉不自然地咳了一声，别过视线不去瞧卡尔的眼睛，然而碰巧且幸运的是，卡尔似乎也在别扭着什么事，他脸上有明显的焦虑，以至于完全没有注意到自己堂姐的不自然之举。

“最近确实很顺利，”她故作冷静地开口，尽管事实完全不是她所说的那样。天呐，别提戴安娜得知卡拉将会接过她的军权时脸上的表情了，“所以我才有突发奇想想来堡垒看看的念头。”

他们在那座水晶宫殿的门口降落，卡拉漫不经心地继续着聊天：“戴安娜怎么没来，我知道她对我之前的事和最近的调动还心存芥蒂，还想着今天能和她聊聊……”

“她在南半球处理一场抗议活动。”卡尔头痛地叹了口气，“这两天澳大利亚的那些反抗军残余力量似乎又有死灰复燃的迹象，我们找不到他们存在的证据，但是平民却忽然开始躁动不安。”

超人在堡垒门前停住，卡拉也不自然地僵直在他背后：他意识到什么了？或者说他发现澳洲的反抗军有卡拉在暗中帮扶了？

万幸，他只是摇了摇头，似乎从刚才开始卡尔所纠结的事情就和卡拉或政权毫无关系，他似乎就是对有人进入孤独堡垒感到很紧张而已……超人用力闭了下眼睛，最终还是把视网膜对向大门的识别系统。

一道蓝光闪过，隐藏的扫描仪对来客进行了一番全方位的检视，最终大门缓缓开启，一个温柔的女声响起：“欢迎回来，卡尔主人。”

超人有些僵硬的步伐踏入孤独堡垒，这几周和方才堆积在卡拉心里的疑问得到了解答。那个声音不是Kelex，而是布鲁茜的。

她什么也不敢说，也完全不知道能说些什么。卡尔走在她面前，男人的步伐故作镇定地经过大厅里的那些雕像和收藏。

“我知道你心里在惊讶什么，卡拉。”卡尔的声音有些疲惫又有些脆弱，“是她，布鲁茜——我想也该让你再见见她了。”

中枢控制室的大门打开，穿着紫黑色制服的布鲁茜站在控制台前，那双冷冰冰的眼睛看着来客。

卡尔轻声呼唤她的名字：“布鲁茜。”

女人面无表情地走上前来，她手里的显示屏中似乎呈现着新大都会的某种数据。“下午好，卡尔。今天的全球综合评价指数为51.7%，其中红色警戒事件一起，已由神奇女侠着手前往处理；新大都会完善情况93.6%，当前……”

卡尔接过她手中的报告。

房间里突然陷入诡异的一种寂静。卡尔的视线别开布鲁茜的脸，落在手中的数据上；蝙蝠侠紫色的双眼里没有一丝类人的感情，卡拉心绪复杂地看着两人和平共处的样子。

“很好，蝙蝠侠。”卡尔看着手中的数据，把它放回到布鲁茜的手中，“我们走吧卡拉，或许我可以去给你倒点喝的……”超人有些慌张地转身离开蝙蝠侠身边，他带着卡拉往出口的方向走去。

——微妙的平衡就是在这个时候突然被无情地打破的。

尖锐的警报声开始响起，那是堡垒受到外部入侵者时所自带的防御机制。警铃拉响，很快，自卫壁垒就会升起，孤堡会在30秒内竖起一层无法出入的铁壁铜墙，至少要在六个小时之后才能完全打开。卡尔和卡拉都猛地愣在原地，一旁的显示屏上，白雪茫茫的北极冰原上明显没有任何入侵者的痕迹。

让他们两人都没有想到的是一个熟悉的声音：

“你知道该怎么做的，卡拉。”

站在他们身后，布鲁茜突然开口。卡尔难以置信地转过身去，一双鹰隼般的蓝眼睛接替了他的傀儡脸上那两个紫黑色的空洞。

她露出一个熟悉而陌生的苦涩笑容：“好久不见，克拉克。”

超人的反应时间几乎可以忽略不计，他没有工夫去思考蝙蝠侠是怎样挣脱他的控制的，只是条件反射般地冲上去，试图抓住这个再次归来的对手，然而一道重击落在了他毫无戒备的脖子上，卡尔的眼前一黑，又是一下凶狠的攻击袭来。

卡拉浸满泪水的双眼在他面前一闪而过，下一秒，红光从她眼睛里射出。

“我很抱歉，堂弟。”

最大频率的热视线击中他的前额，强烈的剧痛锤击着他的脑子。卡尔睁不开眼，更无法从巨大的震惊中恢复过来。

布鲁茜背叛了他，再一次。

他强迫自己集中回注意力，朝着通讯器大吼着让政权剩下的英雄迅速集合，不过他自己也知道这是徒劳，按戴安娜的速度她至少需要五分钟才能赶到，而这一边，蝙蝠侠她们拥有世界上最快的人类。

余光中可以看见监控屏里堡垒监狱的大门打开了，一道金红的光芒闪过，布鲁茜在他面前消失不见。紧接着他的身上一轻，烧灼感从卡尔眼前消失，卡拉也不见了。

千钧一发的两秒钟过去，超人已经从被偷袭的迷糊中恢复过来。暴怒的人间之神全速冲着她们逃离的方向奔去，然而他终究还是慢了那么险险的一步。蝙蝠侠的计算完美无缺，孤独堡垒的防御屏障在她的激活下升起，把卡尔和她阻绝在了两个世界。

超人此刻视线所不能及的地方，全世界政权的宣传屏幕上都在播放着同一则视屏：落败的前反抗军领袖布鲁茜·韦恩的脸出现在上面，人类的目光或恐慌或兴奋地聚焦。

“ **没有自由应该无辜地死去** 。”

女英雄的钢蓝色双眼明亮而慑人。

“ **我的不会，你们的也不会** 。”

话毕，数十万块电子屏幕在同一刻熄灭，政权所有军事基地的电脑和无线电设备都陷入了故障，超人无所不视的眼睛们在此刻陷入了失明。察觉不妙的神奇女侠迅速飞往北极，黑亚当赶来支援，卡尔竭力地试图击破堡垒的屏障。

然而他们并不会得偿所愿。毕竟，在布鲁茜的棋局里，她总会是赢的那个。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我缓缓更新并没有很推动情节的一章(...)  
> 另外，这文一定会HE的，两个人都不会死，他们一定是HE的

“吼耶！蝙蝠万岁！”

新南威尔士某处铅矿下的反抗军据点里，哈琳跳着抱上了布鲁茜的肩膀，绕着她转了一个兴高采烈的圈。

“哈！给蓝色傻大个正中脸心的一击！”哈琳对着空气狠狠地来了一个上勾拳，“噢布鲁茜宝贝，你简直就是21世纪的戏剧天才——咳咳，‘没有自由应该无辜地死去，超级狗熊跪下来吸老娘的屌吧哈哈’，Batman drop the mic！”

“哈琳，注意语言。”换回了自己的制服的蝙蝠侠无视了身边蹦蹦跳跳的奎茵，径直走向监控室的蝙蝠电脑。

哈琳做了个鬼脸，双手满不在乎地背在脑袋后面：“嗯嗯，蝙蝠说教上线~”

哈尔、卡拉和巴里跟在她们后面进入了房间。政权卷土重来后，超人捣毁了他们曾经绝大多数的秘密据点，这个简陋的临时蝙蝠洞是为数不多的幸存者之一，然而他们藏身的规律已经被卡尔掌握，以氪星人的速度，不过多久目前这个铅矿也很难幸免于难。

绿灯侠在会议桌前坐下，他的双眼还难以置信地盯着女英雄的披风，生怕她依旧是某种立体投影或者幻觉一样。哈尔看着那双灵活的手在键盘上翻飞：“噢……我还是感觉像在北极的梦里一样……”

“是啊，我也一样。”坐在他旁边的闪电侠喃喃地附和道。

“那就是时候起床了。”哈琳欢快的哼唱声中，布鲁茜在电脑前转过身来，她没有戴面罩，严肃非常的凝重挂在女人不解的眉头之间。“我们的形式现在还不容乐观。”

屏幕上是世界各地的实时新闻转播画面。不久前，布鲁茜打了卡尔个措手不及，她不仅把政权的最强战力困在北极长达数小时，还在自己与中枢电脑切断最后的链接前激活了早先植入的病毒程序，把全世界范围内的超人军都扔回了石器时代。这给他们争取到了宝贵的时间，然而却也只是争取到了时间而已——全球新闻的画面里，那抹熟悉的红披风再次降临人间。在戴安娜和黑亚当的通力协助下，卡尔比她预计中更早地离开了堡垒。

氪星人漂浮在无瑕的蓝天中，他背后的阳光是如此的明媚，以至于地面上的人类无法直视他的表情，只能看见天空中无可征服的阴影。“我希望大家稍安勿躁。”卡尔开口，无数的直播镜头对准他，“根据政权的观测，几个小时前很不幸地爆发了一场大规模的太阳风暴，加之可证实的电磁脉冲的影响，我们的部分电子设备受到了极大的影响……”

“我他妈是观众里唯一一个上过大学的人吗？”巴里看着屏幕上卡尔的胡说八道眉头紧皱，“太阳风暴和电磁脉冲的作用不应该是无差别拔电源吗，怎么还变成定向换频道了。”

讽刺的是，他似乎真的是观众里唯一一个喊出了皇帝的新衣的人，往常那些趾高气昂的科学家们一片沉寂，NASA没有任何动静，既然全地球唯一一个可以飞进太阳的人宣称了一场风暴，那他们便宁可信其有。卡尔平静的声音继续着。

“很明显，政权一直以来的通缉犯，‘蝙蝠侠’布鲁茜·韦恩，就是借助了这样的时机从她服役的监狱中逃脱、释放了政权的其他囚犯，并借机侵入了我们的部分屏幕设备。”卡尔巧妙地回避了“罪犯们”监狱的位置，隐去自己堡垒里见不得人的勾当，他的语调几乎可以称得上是痛心疾首。

“我们很遗憾看到这样的事情发生，在蝙蝠侠一而再再而三的反抗之后，我仍然给予了叛军改过自新的机会，然而她们没有珍惜，依旧冥顽不灵地站到了人类和平的对立面。”

超人漂浮在新大都会的半空中，他的身后是同样飞行着的天堂岛女王和黑亚当。统治者们脚不沾地，向蚂蚁般的人群们宣示他们的慈悲。“我们会竭尽所能让大家免受蝙蝠侠所带来的那些骚乱的困扰。政权向你们保证了和平，我们就一定会把那视作最高目标。地球今日的安稳来之不易，它应该是我们所有人共同维护的理想。”

“ **请记住，幸福永远来源于秩序。** ”

镜头的最后是超人循循善诱的表情，他的虹膜泛着奇异的异星蓝色。伴随着一声刺耳的音爆，政权的英雄们在画面中消失，直播新闻就此而止，荧幕上的画面又切换回正常的娱乐节目和肥皂剧，仿佛那双可以在一秒钟之内烧穿颅骨的双眼刚刚不曾注视着人类一样。

蝙蝠洞里安静了几秒钟，就连哈琳快活的歌唱声也早在不知道什么时候弱下去了。卡拉手下的那片会议桌表面发出轻微的吱呀声：

“……他听起来就和佐德一模一样。”

本该是超人最大的反对者的布鲁茜没有附和她的话，女人晦涩的目光在屏幕上又多停留了一瞬间，她转过头来，眼中有无法严明的情绪。“我很抱歉，卡拉。”

卡拉轻轻点头，别过脸去，隐藏住自己发酸的眼眶。

布鲁茜让自己切换回公事公办的语调：“如你们所见，政权现在已经基本稳定住了局势，我们不能指望各国政府对卡尔在短时间内做出多么强有力的反抗，他们修复我击溃的网络也只是时间问题，更不要提钢骨还站在他们那边……”

“提问！”哈琳高高地举起手，“蝙蝠仔的断网技能是一次性的嘛！”

她叹了口气：“我也希望不是，哈琳。但我接入超人的电脑网络的先决条件是，我必须在堡垒的中枢控制室里，并借助布莱尼亚克的装甲。很遗憾，卡尔是个有正常智商的男人，在我那么大张旗鼓的一番表演后他肯定已经意识到了这个巨大的漏洞，所以我的答案是‘是’，我不能再接入他们的网络链接了。”

“啊那好无聊啊，我还想在北极的电脑上玩蜘蛛纸牌……”

哈琳撇撇嘴，巴里皱着眉头朝布鲁茜开口：“所以现在我们又被赶回了当年的被动地位？”

“估计比那还要糟糕得多，闪电侠。”布鲁茜的双目在昏暗的灯光下是墨蓝色，“这一次我们的反叛比以往的那些都要强烈，卡尔现在一定气疯了。他接下来对我们的追捕一定会比曾经更加凶残，我不确定我们是否该让更多的人卷入这场可以预见的……惨烈战斗中来。”

哈尔挑挑眉：“好一个动员讲话，蝙蝠。”

“我只是喜欢防范于未然，绿灯。”她眨眨眼，“我们人手紧缺，而且最重要的是，之前政权几乎捣毁了我们绝大多数的工厂，这意味着5-U-93-R的库存很快就要消耗殆尽了……”

哈琳把脚翘上了会议桌，她打了个响指：“懂你意思了蝙蝠！就是说我们快要弹尽粮绝了呗！”

“听着很刺耳，不过确实是这样。”

布鲁茜在桌前站定，她撑着会议桌面，指尖抚过那道狰狞的裂口：“所以接下来我们与超人的每一次对战，都很有可能是最后一次。”

“你说得我都迫不及待了，布鲁茜。”哈尔把指关节捏得咔咔响，“所以怎么着，现在是要干嘛？我们什么时候去把独裁者版本的大超揍一顿呢？”

鹰一样的目光对上桌子对面的绿灯侠，布鲁茜玩味地挑挑眉：“你确定吗哈尔？在他直接一击把莫戈轰成了碎片之后？”

“拜托，蝙蝠，我们这不是有你在吗！”哈尔拍拍椅子扶手，“你肯定有一个计划吧，你又不是第一次把那个氪星人揍得屁滚尿流了。”

布鲁茜没有马上接上他的话，女人闻言罕见地沉默了几秒钟，最终她皱着眉头迎上众人的视线：“……是的，绿灯，我确实有一个初步的想法。”

“这么多年过去，我们已经试过了几乎所有办法，卢瑟的超人类药物、绿灯军团、魔法，甚至找来了希腊神话里的诸位，但很遗憾的是，他们都没有从本质上解决事情的问题。”投影在房间中央打开，一颗耀眼的星体漂浮在空气之中，“不论我们怎样重创卡尔，只要黄太阳一日存在，他就是近乎永恒不败的。”

“呃，所以我们要放几颗核弹让整个地球掉进辐射云？”哈琳插话，在其余英雄的目光下又不好意思地捂住嘴，“不好意思哈哈，我只是在开玩笑啦。”

布鲁茜的声音冷冷的：“那是小丑会干的事，不是我们，甚至也不是卡尔。”

“但那也让我们的选择所剩无几……”伴随着她的声音，又一张投影在恒星的旁边打开，同样温暖的金色光芒冉冉亮起——金氪石。

璀璨的光芒落在女英雄苍白的脸上：

“这意味着我们唯一的可能就是拿回金氪石匕首。”

“可……”哈尔身旁的闪电侠皱着眉头凝视着这柄武器，“我们现在还不知道它在哪？再说了，上次之后卡尔已经知道了它的存在，我们真的那么容易把它搞到手？”

“就算我们拿到了它，之后怎么近超人的身也是个问题，没办法，那家伙实在是太作弊了。”哈尔苦笑着补充。

布鲁茜的手指插进自己的黑发，女英雄黑绸缎般的长发被她自己揉得乱七八糟的了：“还有什么更多的顾虑吗，各位？”

“倘若真如火风暴所说，金氪石真的能让卡尔沦为凡人，事情结束后要怎么处理他也相当让人头痛了。一个没有能力的超人，拜托，他之前那么把那群政客的脸踩在地上摩擦，五大的领导人不把他分尸都不错了。”

“你还真乐观啊，小红人，不如想想先怎么用一把冷兵器击中钢铁之躯吧！”

“哈琳……”

“够了。”布鲁茜打断了他们愈发离题的对话，她的手指在空气中飞舞了几下，调出一幅地球的全息图像。她点击了太平洋的某个区域，把那片大海选中、放大，经纬度在空气中浮现。“首先解答闪电侠的第一个问题，金氪石匕首就被存放在这里。”

“哇靠，蝙蝠仔，你是怎么知道的，该不会是你之前连入他电脑的时候……”哈琳漂亮的眼睛睁得大大的，她兴奋地看着身边一脸严肃的布鲁茜，似乎恨不得跳上去给她个响亮的吻，“不愧是你！蝙蝠仔，你有搞到他的信用卡密码吗！”

“他的信用卡密码我一直都知道。”布鲁茜的目光没有从投影上移开，她不咸不淡地答道：“只是考虑到他已经公开身份这么多年了，奎茵，运通应该早就胆战心惊地吊销他的卡了吧。”

哈琳的呜咽声中她继续说下去：“我在接入孤独堡垒的终端时锁定了这个地址，金氪石匕首的储存地点对我们来说不是个问题。”

哈尔抱着臂，他眯着眼睛盯着投影：“问题是知道了我们也没有办法拿到它。”灯戒在空气中投影出另一幅地图，存放金氪石的仓库距海面的数千米距离被记号笔着重加粗。

“在那个深度的压强下，即使有灯戒保护，我们的进出速度也会放慢很多，取出匕首必定会触发超人设置的警报，而那个时候，你们可别忘了——”海王的三叉戟标志被投影在旁，“他们那边可有个在水下畅行无阻的人，亚瑟明面上仍然支持着政权的。”

“或许可以由我去？”卡拉迟疑着开口，“如果卡尔可以承受那种水压的话，我想我也没有问题，而且在水下氪星人的视力也会有明显的优势。”

“前提是你要打得开仓库的门，卡拉。”布鲁茜头痛地捏了捏自己的鼻梁，她的蓝眼睛依旧不悦地盯着面前的投影，“除了乔丹说的那些客观因素之外，还有一个非常重要的阻碍，就是想要那把匕首的话，你就必须用超人的虹膜、指纹和DNA同时进行解锁。”

她沙哑的声音结束，蝙蝠洞里陷入不安的沉默。

围在会议桌庞的几位英雄们面色凝重地注视着空气中的那把匕首，当然，除了布鲁茜——她的神色似乎不觉困扰，反而只是犹豫而已。钢蓝色的双眸专注地望着金色的氪石，她最终像是狠下心做了什么决定似的，扯开自己干裂的嘴唇：

“……但我想，也不是全无办法。”

房间像根火柴般被点亮了，众人疑惑而期待的目光落在她身上，但布鲁茜没有继续她的话。不过大家已经习惯了蝙蝠侠高深莫测的计谋们了，既然她说可行，那这法子就一定能起作用。哈尔双手枕在脑后，半喜半忧地叹了口气：“果然，你永远可以指望蝙蝠侠。”

布鲁茜对绿灯侠慷慨的赞美波澜不惊，她的目光依旧落在那把匕首上。布鲁茜叹了口气，直起身戴上自己的面具，她最终抬手在操作屏上输入了一串坐标：“那就这么做吧。大家稍微休息准备一下，我们72个小时之后再在这里汇合去夺回金氪石，分为三组，每间隔五分钟从……”

她站在正义联盟昔日的会议桌前，十指不停地打出一份作战方案。绿灯、闪电、超女和哈琳坐在旁边，听她下发届时的行动安排，这种感觉很陌生又很熟悉……老天，她应该停止自己情不自禁往那个S上瞟的视线了。

在重复确认了两遍潜入路线后，蝙蝠侠终于挥手关掉了投影。从堡垒逃出来之后还没来得及喝口水呢，她的嗓子已经开始发疼了。“还有别的疑问吗？”布鲁茜用目光询问众人，在得到否定的答案之后她点点头，“那好，散会吧。”

哈尔站起来漫不经心地伸了个懒腰，藏不住的忧虑双眼却有意无意地飘了几下布鲁茜。巴里和他并肩离开了，在走出房间前卡拉拍了拍布鲁茜的肩膀；哈琳倒是第一个蹦蹦跳跳地从座位上跑走的。布鲁茜终于在自己的椅子上沉沉落座，她撑着自己的下颚，烦躁地闭上眼睛。

该死，卡尔……她在心里无声地骂了一句，在堡垒度过作息正常的一个月后，她的身体现在竟然前所未有的精力充沛，似乎已经丧失了从前忙里偷闲打个盹儿的能力。

517、518、519……在默数了五百多秒后，布鲁茜终于认命地放弃了，可能现在确实不是个睡觉的好时机，她应该坐起来再把那份路线图核对一遍的，然而，一声欢快的惊呼打断了她的思考：

“Batsy~batsy！”

布鲁茜闻声睁开眼，对上奎茵涂着锈红色口红的笑脸。尽管声音依然尖锐欢快，但她此刻穿着的明显是一套属于哈琳·奎泽尔的医生制服。

“哈琳，”她皱皱眉，“怎么了？”

“要叫奎泽尔医生，小蝙。”哈琳用笔敲了一下她的前额，大大咧咧地靠着控制台坐了下来，她高超的平衡能力让她在此基础上又翘了个二郎腿。身着白大褂的奎泽尔医生一手执笔，一手握着块纸夹板。她清了清喉咙：“咳咳，我的病人今天似乎有点烦心事，让我来猜猜，是什么呢？”

“别闹了，奎茵，我还有正事要做。”布鲁茜避开她的目光，“没有什么心事，另外提醒你，我也有一个心理学学位。”

“哈！哥谭的蝙蝠侠居然说她自己没有心事，布鲁茜，看来你的学位并没有提高你糟糕的撒谎能力。”

那双闪烁的蓝眼睛锁住布鲁茜回避的视线：“是关于蓝色傻大个儿的，嗯哼？”

“关于如何打败他？是的。”

“不——蝙蝠仔，你还是在回避问题！”哈琳用她高跟鞋的鞋跟巧妙地勾住布鲁茜的座椅扶手，堵住了女英雄逃离的退路，“吧啦吧啦吧啦，你可能是想打败他吧，你们两个都这么想，但你们要是真的只想把对方揍个鼻青脸肿的话，J先生尸骨还没凉透你们俩就肯定有一个得下去陪他咯！”

她皱着眉头看她，这一瞬间，她看起来真的有点像曾经那个孤僻的心理医生，而不是挥着球棒的女反派了：“你或许真的很聪明吧，布鲁茜，但你也真的真的真的，做了很多很多傻瓜决定。”

布鲁茜冷硬地回应着她的注视：“我依旧不懂你究竟想说什么，奎茵。”

“我说，你不应该爱上他的。”

空气停滞了一秒钟，随后像冰块一样吱呀碎裂了。布鲁茜的嘴角明显已经有了不悦的神色，她作势起身：“这不是我们现在、或者你现在应该关心的问题，哈琳。”

“这次他强暴了你，布鲁茜，是吗？还是合奸？”

哈琳再一次无视了她的反应，她攥着那只笔，透过她的平光眼镜静静地注视着布鲁茜。“我知道你们睡过了，老实说我以为你们早就睡过了，呃认识你们的人都看得出来你们俩有点不对劲儿吧，六七年前你们真的没上过床？那个女记者之前……不对，扯远了。总之关在堡垒里的这一个多月一定发生了什么，蝙蝠侠，你瞒不过我的。”

布鲁茜的手开始不自觉地发抖。哈琳说得对，她和克拉克悉心维护了近十年的僵局，已经在过去短短的一个月里被打破了。

不论是并肩或者对峙，他们两个都总像是一对相安无事的双星系统。倘若克拉克能乖乖呆在他的红太阳监狱里，又或者布鲁茜能放任布莱尼亚克清洗她的意识，他们俩最多也只会是遗憾收场、分道扬镳罢了——然而理想的引力是如此强烈，志同道合时它指引他们走向彼此，时至今日又牵引着他们拼尽全力相撞、不把另一方撕裂绝不善罢甘休。孤堡房间里的种种彻底揭开了两人之间的遮羞布，眼下，他们都没有任何狡辩的理由了。

我真的是对的吗？心底一个无情的声音呐喊道。她不曾有一刻怀疑过自己的正义性，但假若蝙蝠侠和超人没有彼此对立、她和克拉克从未存在……这个世界将会变得更好还是更糟？

她看着哈琳在自己的板子上写写画画。布鲁茜的声音有些干涩，她可以对战阿卡姆里面所有的疯子怪物，却依旧不敢回忆起克拉克往日的双眼，不敢思考自己错了的可能。

“是，医生，他操了我，你满意了吗？”她最终还是没有用上“强奸”这个词，“如果你没有别的什么大事的话，哈琳，我还想去睡一觉。”

奎茵把她的夹板抱在胸前，她看着布鲁茜技巧性地推开她踩在椅子上的脚，转身向出口走去，女英雄的步伐急促而有力。空荡的地下基地里只有机器运行的声音，直到奎茵尖细的声音打断她：

“逃跑是没有用的，你猜怎么着，我试过了，有的时候我们就是会爱上一个混蛋，布鲁茜。”

她的脚步顿了一下。

“那没什么大不了的，噗，或许还是有那么一点点影响……小蝙，你的那个至少比我的稍微强点，虽然他倔起来也真是有够可怕的……但我们也不能决定嘛，布鲁茜，爱上了就是爱上了。”

哈琳跳下操作台，朝着停在原地背对着她的布鲁茜走了两步，女人没有转过身来，但她很确定黑漆漆的大蝙蝠侧着一个微妙的角度，正用余光看着她。

“布丁，哈，我不应该在今天提这么多次一个死人的，但你就是控制不住知道吗？布鲁茜，就像发病，你控制不住，你承受它、你治疗它、你忍受各种副作用。布丁是个混蛋，我上次可跟小鸟儿讲过了，他杀掉我肚子里的孩子的时候眼睛都没眨一下，但我、但我看到莲恩的时候也会情不自禁地幻想我和他是不是也有可能……”

“不过也可能是因为我是疯的吧，蝙蝠仔。”

“我现在基本上痊愈个大概咯，生活总是要继续的嘛，但我知道那种感觉，布鲁茜，你骗不了我，更骗不了你自己。”

哈琳低下头去，把她手中的夹板扔在一旁的操控台上。上面不是病患间的对话，也不是心理医生的病情诊断，白纸上用圆珠笔涂着一艘简笔画版的潜艇，线条七扭八歪。

“See, Batsy? 你应该是唯一一个能和我共情的人了，就像滴在手上的蜂蜜，爱情总是这么恶心。”

那簇羽翼般的黑披风摇曳了一下，昏暗的灯光里看不清蝙蝠侠的表情和动作。

“后天晚上记得来基地，我们要做战前分工。”她最终这么说道，声音嘶哑。布鲁茜继续朝门外走去，房间里只剩下哈琳隐隐约约的笑声，和鞋跟重复敲击在地板上的声音。


	9. Chapter 9

灯光被调至最适宜人眼阅读的柔软颜色，实木会议桌旁，围坐着数十个世界大国的领导人。这场面严肃得滑稽又正式到不真实，瓜分着地球的政客们罕见地聚集在同一个房间里，不带任何保镖或武器，他们低着头沉默地阅读着面前的文件。超人站在会议桌的主位上，神奇女侠立于他的侧后方。

“先生们，有什么问题的话希望你们可以畅所欲言。”卡尔抱着臂，朝着众人扯出一个短暂的微笑。这群虚伪的老鼠们大约一分钟前就已经读完了提案，却没有一个愿意开口打破沉默。

他们连私下里嘟囔的勇气都没有，没有什么能逃脱氪星人的耳朵。

“我很欣赏你对世界和平做出的贡献，超人。”最终开口的是个打着红色领带的白人，他不确定地和身边几位领导人交换了一番眼神，最终继续道：“但我们觉得你的提案里面有不妥的地方。”

“我很乐意听听，先生。”

“咳咳……仅仅用第三页第二十一例来说，我认为这是对一个独立国家的主权的侵犯。”

“所以，你的意识是，我要求各国撤回在海洋上荷枪实弹的航空母舰的行为是一种对主权的侵犯？”卡尔用他的手指慢条斯理地一页页翻开提案，指着红领带所说的那一行。

“我们都已经停止了核武器的研究和生产，超人。”开口的是另一位戴眼镜的老者，他的语气明显要比上一位强硬得多，“我不懂你一味削减压制各国军备的目的在于何处？”

“那我觉得您一定是上了年纪，耳朵不好用了。”

冰蓝色的双眼对上老人的视线，略显空阔的会议室让他的声音带上可畏的回音：“我们的目的从始至终都没有改变——为了和平。”

老人无疑对着卡尔的答案一愣，随即他脸上便是种混合着冷笑和讽刺的神色，但他没有继续说下去，这群配合默契的政客们似乎打定了主意合伙对付卡尔。穿着宗教服饰的男人接上他的话：

“仅仅是为了和平，你们的手就要伸到独立国家的信仰里面来了。”

超人不悦地盯着他，这群领导人的反应明显比他预计得要强硬许多：“那是因为你们的宗教正在残害无辜的人。”

“可这就是历史，我们在这样的传统中进化。”深棕色的眼睛盯着他，“超人，你不是神，你无法告诉我们该向谁下跪。”

“注意你的语言！”

一直沉默地站在卡尔背后的神奇女侠终于发作了，她的套索在她的大腿上嗡鸣着发出亮光。亚马逊女王显然已经疲于和这群油嘴滑舌的男人再作纠缠，她声音威严：

“你们根本没有考虑过你的人民，而我们会！”

“戴安娜。”卡尔侧过身，朝她露出一个安抚的表情，“神奇女侠说的没错，政权的意义是为了建立一个更好的世界，相信各位会理解我们的苦心。”

“那为什么不回到你们的太空堡垒里去呢，把事情圈禁在超人类里面。这些……我相信应该交给更专业的人来做。”红领带摊摊手，摆出一幅无可奈何的表情。

卡尔的后牙咬紧了，他几乎维持不住自己脸上的笑容，“所以先生们，你们的意思是？”

“我们的意思是，”一个大胡子男人似乎从红领带那得到了支持，他朝超人扬扬眉毛，目光轻佻地转到他背后的女人身上，“我们会在一个没有露着大腿和半个胸的女人的地方讨论这些事。”

空气安静了半秒钟，这个房间里只有两个人能注意到这么短暂的时间流逝。卡尔可以感觉得到空气中不寻常地颤抖，男人们的眉毛挑起来，傲慢从这群惯犯的政治假面背后流出，他们准备开始为这个笑话前仰后合了。然而与此同时，一道更狠更强烈的气流穿过房间。

他没有阻止她。

黄金般的索套瞬间勒上了大胡子男人的脖子，他脸上的嚣张都还没有褪去，喉咙里就被挤出一阵窒息的声音。下一秒，他震惊的双眼睁大，双手揪着脖子上滚烫的神器，难以置信的视线向下瞥去，再对上房间尽头的超人。

卡尔对他挑了挑眉，露出一个客气的微笑。

在整间屋子里的领导人们回过神来以前，大胡子就已经在戴安娜手下挣扎着断气了。他沉重的头颅哐当一声砸在会议桌上，腥臊味从男人身下传来，散布在鸦雀无声的房间里。

“还有任何人想要对我、对这份提案里涉及我姐妹的福祉、涉及所有人的和平的条款提出意见的吗？”索套停止发光，戴安娜像解一头牲口一样把绳子从尸体的脖子上截下来。她和卡尔站在会议室的两头，静静地注视着座位上的男人们。

很多人都忘记了的一件事是，在成为正义联盟的神奇女侠之前，戴安娜是一名终身的战士。这意味着她的本性是击败对立者，曾经软弱的她选择感化，而现在这位女王无疑找到了更直接的方式。

“如果没有的话，”卡尔依旧站在他的原位，抱着的手臂不曾挪动分毫，“我就把诸位的沉默当作是默许了。”

轻微的抽气和牙齿碰撞声中，氪星人缓缓地漂升至离地一米的半空中。他推开会议室的大门，神奇女侠将她的套索收回至腰上。

“很愉快的对话，再会，先生们。”

——————

空旷的堡垒大厅里，卡尔独自一人坐着。Kelex远远地缩在数米外角落，手边桌子上的移动电脑屏幕也早已熄灭。卡尔久久地把脸埋在自己掌心里，以至于机器管家都开始不确定自己的主人是否还醒着。

“蝙蝠侠……”

过了半晌，他恍惚地吐出这个名字，那三个字才像一道魔咒一样令整个房间缓缓苏醒。他从座位上站起身来，脸色阴沉地走向堡垒中的某个方向。

雪色的墙壁、奇异的外星濒危动物园、以及艾尔夫妇的塑像从他身边掠过，卡尔却惊觉自己无法在这些事物身上集中半点注意力，氪星战甲的靴子踏在地板上，他却仿佛失去了行走的能力。层层加密过的堡垒大门一扇又一扇地在他面前滑开，可是愈发前进，那种失重的恐惧感便愈发拖曳着他的脚步。

他记得一切，黄太阳下超强的感官让他记得发生在自己身上的每一件经历。露易丝在太空里死去，小丑直到断气都未曾停过的笑声，布鲁茜脊骨折断的声音……和她在自己耳边的呻吟，那很奇怪，尽管克拉克·肯特的身份是他早已丢在身后的往事，但当这个女人顺着他的命令而吻他时，他总会产生一种昨日依旧的恍惚。

天杀的蝙蝠侠，每一次卡尔想起她的名字，强烈到几乎无法自控的感情就会涌上他的大脑，有的时候是质疑和埋怨，有的时候是愤怒和冲动，更多的时候是肿胀而酸涩的爱意。卡尔爱着她，一直以来，这已经是摆在眼前以至于他自己都不得不承认的事实了。他们……该死的几乎睡过了孤独堡垒里的每一个平面，他享受捧着她的大腿，把布鲁茜抵在走廊墙壁上，一边吻着他的脖子一边喊她名字的那种感觉。性让一切复杂的感情变得简单，性让他们忘掉立场，不去思考结局。

“下午好，来访者，请稍等。”

最后一扇门了，卡尔站在实验室的外面，轻轻地深吸了一口气，等待全身型的识别扫描后放行。这是布鲁茜出逃一周多以来他第一次亲身踏进这个房间，在电脑上监控生物参数是一回事，亲身站在这个房间里面——则是另一种完全不同的感觉。

“欢迎，卡尔·艾尔主人。”

荧绿色的光束在他头顶收起，大门打开，贮存着浅蓝色生物培育液的仪器缓缓在他面前呈现出来。氪星与地球科技的结合，他的希望和痛苦，卡尔和布鲁茜的孩子。

它……几乎还只能算得上个胚胎，考虑到人类和氪星基因融合的不稳定性，卡尔调整了生长速度以让其能保持绝对的安全稳定。那颗小小的生命还看不出性别，但如果在超级听力下集中注意的话，已经可以听见轻微的胎心跳动了。他凝视着它，大门在背后缓缓合拢，一时间，房间里只有规律的机器运作声。

“……你好啊，亲爱的。”

几秒种又或者是一个世纪那么漫长，卡尔嘶哑地张口，酸涩的感觉涌上他的眼眶。

“我也不知道，你现在应该听不见我吧，但书上说要一直跟孩子保持沟通，有助于建立父母与孩子之间的感情连接之类的。”

当克拉克·肯特迎接他第一个孩子的时候，他确实偷偷用超级速度私下阅读了大量的育儿书籍，甚至考虑过要不要向捡小孩专业户蝙蝠侠讨教一番经验，但在仔细思考了罗宾们的作风后作罢。

“我很抱歉，我也希望她在这的。”

培养皿的倒影落在他瞳孔里。

“这感觉很奇怪，就，我甚至可能是地球上唯一一个听得见你心跳的人。你这么小，这么脆弱，但有朝一日你会长得和你父母一样高甚至超过我们。生命是令人惊奇的，宝贝，我观察得到花开的过程，你和地球上的每一次花开一样，都是一个微小的奇迹。”

“我曾经——我曾经把守护这种奇迹的诞生作为我一生的使命，为每一株比我弱小的植物遮蔽风雨之类的，听起来很蠢很浪漫，嗯哼？直到有一天我意识到，最大的问题并不是来自于那些暴雨冰雹一般的外星怪物，这颗星球的病根一直都存在于人类本身。”

卡尔眨了眨眼，实验室明亮的灯光映照下，他璀璨的蓝色双眸仿佛地球在宇宙星海中的倒影。

“那些永远都会死灰复燃的害虫，祛之不尽的犯罪，更多的是河面下肮脏的暗流。我心软过，懈怠过，直到其中之一把取乐的目标转移到了我的身上，我才意识到布鲁茜和我、和整个联盟所分享过的那种‘原则’是多么的伪善——那一天死去的或许是露易丝、我的孩子和整个大都会，但同时，他们也是我们没能从恶棍手下救下的所有人的灵魂。”

“正义如果不能拯救每一个人，那正义是否就永远算不上公平？孩子，你现在听不见我在说什么，但……但我是想给你一个更好的世界。”

他低下头，抬起手来抵住自己的眉心，抽痛涌上他的身体。空荡的房间里，卡尔几乎感到一种窒息，久久他才重新抬起头来凝视眼前的培育舱：

“……难道我做错了吗？”

没有回应。如果祷告是由神本身发出的，奇迹便无从降临。那些繁复的机器继续运转着，除此之外便只剩下卡尔自己的呼吸声，小小的心脏继续起搏着，这一秒和上一秒没有任何区别。

他又注视着那枚胚胎好几秒，直到最终呼出一口长气。地球的局势并不容他在这里多愁善感，两天前戴安娜刚刚勒断了一个中亚地区人渣领导人的脖子，那一堆烂摊子，还得等他去处理呢。

“再见，亲爱的。”卡尔低声告别，转身飞出了房间。

——————

“我们需要谈谈。”

“拜访”完南北美洲几个重要国家领导人之后，在返回正义大厅的路上，戴安娜突然冷不丁地如是说道。

“哈，那还真有幽默感。”卡尔瞥了她一眼，降落在大厅前的平台上。他推开大门，亚马逊女王紧随其后，“在拧断一个国王的脖子之后第四天终于想到和我聊聊了吗。”

“他是个彻头彻尾的垃圾，卡尔，你我都知道这一点。”戴安娜和他一起走向主控室，她的声音听起来满是寒意，“钻着法律的空子贩卖自己国家的妇女儿童，在她们身上进行生化实验，他背后的每家公司都在靠吸穷人的血为生，没有法庭敢于审判他……如果说我们做错了什么的话，就是竟然放任这个渣滓活了这么久。”

“就别担心我有什么创伤后应激障碍了，我是一个战士，卡尔，这是我的职责，而我这辈子都不会有一刻后悔过杀掉他。”

超人走向显示屏，显示犯罪率的红点跳动着。无论是沉睡或者苏醒，这颗星球上每一个国家都处于正义联盟的庇佑下。

“对此我并无意见。”他检查着荧幕上的报告，语气轻松：“所以你的重点是？”

“我的重点是，卡尔：而你究竟有没有后悔过？”

她生硬地撂下这一句话，直到几秒钟过去，卡尔将视线挪回到她的脸上。

他尽量保持着方才的那抹微笑：“我还是没太明白你在说什么，戴安娜。”

“你应该明白的，不是吗？”神奇女侠脸上的表情和她往日里的明艳或威慑都扯不上多大关系，真的，比喻不当的话你会称之为一种亲密的质问。她看着卡尔，眼中是不加掩饰的失望：“你不用回答，卡尔，我知道你的答案。”

他只是沉默着等待她的下文。

“赫拉在上，你杀掉那个丑角的时候，我本以为你会和他们、和蝙蝠侠不一样，我本来以为你会更像一个领袖，但事实证明并不是这样的。”

“长久以来我都跟布鲁茜保持着立场上的分歧，她在武器的阴影下长大，尽管蝙蝠侠的智谋令人钦佩，但在打击罪犯的真正效率上我看得出她的因噎废食；而我，卡尔，每一个亚马逊人都生而为战士，我的老师教导我第一次挥剑的时候，并没有同时告诉我要避开要害。”

她苦笑了一下，继续下去：“漫长的旅途中，我并不是没有手染过敌人的鲜血，只要那是为正义而流，所以从始至终我一直站在你身边，卡尔，我不会为了庇护一个精神疾病的疯子就和我最好的朋友反目成仇。”

“我很感谢你的付出，戴安娜……”

“先省省这些话吧，不如听我说完。”她直视着他的眼睛，“可那正是问题的所在，卡尔？我一直坚定不移地以为我们会并肩铲除这颗星球上所有的罪恶，直到你一次又一次地令我失望。你称之为罪犯却又始终放她生路，我开始怀疑这场战争从始至终只因你享受和她对峙的快感。”

“那不是真的，戴安娜，你只不过是多虑了而已。”卡尔的声音明显冷了下来。

“那给我个真正的理由，超人。哈，男人们还在称女人们为软弱！”

她抱着臂，全然不顾其间剑拔弩张的气氛而继续下去：“而到头来只是你们男人的虚伪而已。”

“是稻草人让你丧失了理智吗？”卡尔挑起眉。战后，戴安娜曾向他提起过稻草人在恐惧毒素中向她展现的残忍梦境。

“不……事实上，他其实向我展现了某部分未来。你最担忧的事情往往反而最可能发生，难道不是这样吗？”戴安娜耸耸肩，轻描淡写道。

“我爱你，卡尔·艾尔。”

她看着卡尔，语调没有一丝变化。这是他们间心照不宣的事实，但这也是一直以来掩在遮羞布下的秘密之一，戴安娜并不畏惧向这个男人坦诚自己的情感，她唯一的恐慌就是把自己的信任托付给错误的对象。她一度以为卡尔的手下留情，是因为时机未到，但这一次连她都找不出借口来敷衍她自己了——超人没有除掉敌对阵营的领袖的决心，只要战斗继续拖延一日，他们的境况就会被滑坡效应拽进愈发不堪的深渊。除了私情之外，她还是天堂岛的女王，她不能一而再再而三地拿自己姐妹的生命去站队了。

“戴安娜……”

“我并不后悔说出这话，卡尔，爱是不需要悔改的东西，但它也总会令人冲动而盲目。菲托努斯曾蒙蔽我的双眼，赫拉知我所痛，你和我都为此做出了无数蠢事。你命中注定的恋人并不是我，即使是天父本人都无法更改命运本身，我并不是希望你证明什么，我只是在陈述事实。”

卡尔平静地看着她，女神一直以来的肃穆而美丽的脸孔，戴安娜毫不惧他的视线，他们仅仅是望着彼此。

终于，卡尔叹了一口气：“所以你希望我怎么做呢，戴安娜？”

她犹豫了一下，摇摇头：“你不用对我做出答案，我不会这么要求你，卡尔，我依旧是你的盟友，只是以天堂岛女王的身份为先。”

“像亚瑟那样？”

“像亚瑟那样，只不过比那家伙……正直得多，你知道他不可以全然相信，亚特兰蒂斯没那么乖顺，他并不完全支持你。”

戴安娜抱着臂，轻蔑地嗤笑了一声：“到头来，男人的世界或许真的没有办法被拯救，如果有机会的话，我会勒住那天会上的每一个人渣的脖子。但我开始怀疑我自己了，卡尔。”

她移开视线，眺望着空荡荡的大厅：“你可以把我的离开当作政权对那帮政客的交代，反正他们现在也基本上都乖乖听话了。”

他想解释点什么的——卡尔张开嘴，然而刺耳的通讯接入声打断了他。

“超人，神奇女侠。”

他们的目光转向电脑，钢骨的脸出现在大屏幕上。维克多明显感觉到了这头不寻常的气氛，但事态紧急，他不得不硬着头皮开口：“很抱歉打扰到你们的对话，但不管怎样，我都觉得这是一条你们应该知道的信息。”

一幅三维地图投影在房间中央。“我们追踪到蝙蝠侠她们的踪迹了。”

那三个字像铅块一样坠住了卡尔和戴安娜的双脚，他们的脸上燃起愤怒或者厌恶，卡尔点点头示意维克多继续下去，一枚红点在太平洋中间缓缓移动着。

“东经148.3°南纬19.2°，正在朝太平洋海域方向飞行，根据我的轨道估算她们即将前往……”

“那个储藏室。”

卡尔几乎是从牙缝里挤出这五个字的。

“我以为那是用你的生物信息进行加密了的？”

是啊，虹膜、指纹，这些对于一个足够高明的侦探来说都算不了什么；而至于DNA……卡尔在心里暗骂了一声，没有谁能比在他身边睡了一个月的女人更容易地取得它们了。

“钢骨，立刻把信息实时同步到我的终端上。她一定是策反了亚瑟那家伙……”

卡尔关掉和维克的通讯，三步并作两步地冲向控制室门口，然而，他意识到戴安娜并没有跟上来。卡尔转过头去：

“戴安娜？”

“你还是不会杀她的，是吗？”

终于。这是女神今天谈话中最后的一句台词，这是戴安娜想问的唯一一个问题。他沉默了，没有回答，而她仿佛猜到了答案一般扯了下嘴角。

“到此为止吧，我不想再打断一次你的手臂了，卡尔，我再也不想了。”

他们最后对视了几秒钟，直到戴安娜那双蔚蓝的双眼蒙上一层雾气，她别过身去，超人在她背后离开，起飞时只留下一个刺耳的音爆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我硬拗剧情痕迹明显的一章......个人观点，不义里的克拉克和布鲁斯在我看来都还算是合情合理，小小声替不义超超正名一下，尽管他动手杀了小丑甚至杀了平民，但他的所作所为一直事出有因，尽管他的理想可能是畸形的，手段可能是偏激的；漫画和游戏中最让我感到不适的是戴安娜的人物塑造，尤其是游戏里的色诱剧情。我不希望我最喜欢的女性角色被这样糟蹋，哪怕是不义ww我也不希望用“婊”来称呼神奇女侠，我试图在尽可能地为她找借口让她在我的故事里从不义超的身边退场。她可能会杀人（ww向来没有像sb两人一样严苛的不杀原则）可能会站在错误的一方，但不应该是以不义游戏剧情里那种方式。


	10. Chapter 10

“灯侠，情况如何？”

“准备就位。说真的，布鲁茜，你真的要一个人进去？”

“这是我第53次告诉你那个房间里有压力传感器了，乔丹，两个人进入的话我们连金氪石的面都没见着就会被捅个对穿了。”

绿灯侠嘟嘟囔囔的声音从耳机那头传来，布鲁茜没有理他，而是全神贯注地盯着机甲屏幕上的地图，不是他们小队间共享的那一幅，这幅地图只在她的战甲终端上才看得见：两颗醒目的红点正在从不同的方向飞速朝太平洋逼近。万幸的是，截止目前还只有两颗。

感谢上帝，这或许能让布鲁茜的计划得以在最小伤亡的状态下顺利实施。根据她的推断，那两枚目标一枚或许是黑亚当，而另一枚则应该是卡尔本人。

但愿这一把是我赌赢。

她在心里默默地叹了一口气，启动了装甲上的连接系统开始黑进储藏室的外层防御。

哈尔和卡拉正在海域上空为她拖延时间，而巴里和哈琳则在附近警惕着可能来自亚瑟或者其他什么人的突然袭击。储藏室方圆一百米的水域里只有蝙蝠侠一个人，她静静地处理着屏幕上的代码，深海压抑的沉寂包围着她。

钢骨的防御系统编写得非常巧妙，几乎每三十秒就会重新刷新一次，迫使入侵者不得不重头再来。布鲁茜浪费了最开始的两分半钟，直到第六次，屏幕上刺眼的红光终于闪烁着变亮。她进去了。

沉重的大门轰然打开，她保持着绝对小心踏上这间仓库的走廊。进入不到十米后，眼前蝙蝠电脑上的数据更新就开始变得不甚及时。超人将金氪石匕首储存在了一个完全与外部电子信号隔绝的房间中，很快，她就只能依据自己记忆里的那幅地图往前摸索了。

然而，也就是在此刻，那两枚红点终于迫近了海域上方。

“他们来了！”微弱的信号送来哈尔嘶哑而破碎的喊声，布鲁茜似乎听见了那头来自卡尔的声音，只可惜她不得不往前迈步，一米、两米，战斗的声音终于熄灭在耳机那头。

布鲁茜眨了下眼睛，强迫自己再一次集中起注意力。她小心翼翼地走过前方的拐角，按照她的推理，自己目前正在储藏室的第三层中途，再有五分钟左右，她就能抵达那扇决定他们所有人命运的大门前了。

“拜托了，乔丹，卡拉。”她轻轻地低喃着他们的名字，在心里默默为他们祈祷着。她希望她的推测是正确的——关于卡尔将会如何权衡的猜测——她的肩上再也背不动任何一位老友的鲜血了。

又是一扇紧闭的合金大门出现在眼前，布鲁茜贴着墙角，如鬼魅般绕过传感器的侦查，接入系统输入卡尔的掌纹和虹膜数据。大门在几秒钟之后缓缓打开，唯一和方才几层不同的是，此时此刻开门的提示音变成了北极堡垒里电脑的声音；钢骨的系统负责外层的防御，卡尔目前的多疑让他不得不把最核心部分的保护留给自己来做。

Bingo，再一次对她猜想的验证，布鲁茜在心里小小地苦笑了一下。她毫不犹豫地继续前行，冷银色的走廊似乎看不到尽头，不知道巴里和奎茵他们怎么样了。

储藏室的温度并没有调置人体适宜的环境，海底深处的极寒透过战甲的外壁渗进布鲁斯的骨头里，炫目的白色包裹着她，恍惚间她仿佛又回到了脑海里的那片雪原，她挣扎着求生的那段时光。唯一不同的是这一次她选择逆向而行，穿过疾风骤雪的北极，自愿回到那座堡垒。

第五扇门，倒数第二扇门。

布鲁茜接入识别系统，猛然间发现自己敲键盘的手指都正在微微地颤抖。她知道这不是害怕，这是一种感应到预言即将实现前的……战栗，她竭尽全力把卡尔的那双眼睛从脑海中抹去。快一点，再快一点，她不停地告诉自己，你消耗的时间是用他们的生命换来的。

解决了，沉重的大门缓缓打开。这一次，她已经看见前方的最后那个入口了。布鲁茜谨慎地压抑住心中的情绪，保持着恰到好处不会被判定为入侵者的步伐，一步步走向那扇门。

终于，她来到这扇门前，不同于前几扇的感应平台缓缓升起——这是纯粹的氪星科技，几乎无法强行通过电脑破解。

她调出蝙蝠装上的模拟系统，一点点来自奥布莱恩的小帮助，战甲的掌心缓慢地根据电脑中的数据变为卡尔掌纹的形状。可与此同时，她的身体像是本能地趋利避害一般剧烈地颤抖着，以至于布鲁茜不得不咬牙对抗着这种生理恐惧，尽可能平缓地放上自己的手。

一秒、两秒，清脆的提示音，绿色。

“欢迎，现在请直视前方扫描仪。”机械的电子声用氪星语说道。

蓝色的光束即刻对准了蝙蝠战甲的面部，再一次拟态变形至卡尔的身高和大致容貌，加上一对合成的隐形眼镜镜片，让它们保持在一个稳定的角度范围内，毕竟再完美的科学技术也还暂且不能模拟氪星人虹膜在动态下的三维效果。扫描的三秒钟仿佛过去了一万年，布鲁茜感觉到自己掌心蒙上了一层微微的薄汗。

再一次令人长舒一口气的放行提示音，然而蝙蝠侠的心中却如同鼓擂。她不知道自己此刻应该抱着怎样的情绪，如果哈尔那家伙真的有机会和她同行的话，此刻应该已经在旁边胜券在握、喜上眉梢了。但她连向她的队友们亲口坦白的机会都没有了：其实她本身就没想过要打开这最后一扇门。

“欢迎，现在请将手指放在右侧闪光处。”

繁复、古老而灭绝的氪星语言，尽管电脑把它的发音做到了滴水不漏，但那仍旧不及克拉克念起它时的声音。声调的起伏通过吟咏的方式缠绕在唇舌之间，布鲁茜静静地盯着那块发着光的DNA识别屏，记忆里混着疼痛的愉悦淌过她。

是时候了。

堡垒最后一扇门允许的时间只有十五秒，三项验证间任何两项间隔超过这一时间，便会触发攻击机制，即使是她身上这套“倾囊而出”的蝙蝠战甲，也很难在那种无差别的攻击下撑过三分钟。布鲁茜无声地倒数着，五、四、三、二……

急促的蓝光熄灭了。

事实上，是走廊里所有的灯光都熄灭了，一瞬间，原本灯火通明的空间猛地陷入了黑暗。布鲁茜无声地站在这死寂一片的黑暗中，她平视前方。

这是除了开门和被就地消灭之外的第三种情况，由最高权限直接下达的命令。大门悄然向两侧滑开，迎接她的是那张在噩梦、美梦和数百个根本无法入眠的夜晚所看见的那张面孔。

“很遗憾这一回你慢了一步，布鲁茜。”

卡尔艾尔站在房间中央的灯光下，光明以存放着金氪石匕首的容器为圆心，四散开来。然而那个平台上此时空空荡荡，深灰色的铅盒躺在卡尔的掌心。

他对上蝙蝠装惨白的目镜：“你为什么要回来送死呢？”

没有回答。下一秒，四颗球型的秘密炸弹从布鲁茜的双手中飞出，扔向房间的四个方向。刺耳的倒数声瞬间过去，血红的光芒爆开。红太阳炸弹覆盖了整个房间。

“不是吧，还是这招？”

明显服用了5-U-93-R的蝙蝠侠以一种非同常人的速度冲上来，把卡尔狠狠地撞进了墙里。红太阳下约等于人类的超人被这一击砸出了一声闷哼，明显是骨头碎裂的声音从他腰上传来。

核燃料驱动的蝙蝠装此刻火力全开，她一手掐着卡尔的脖子把他抵在变形的墙面上，另一只手举在半空，蓄能的光带飞速地闪烁着。布鲁茜将护目镜切换至半透明模式，蝙蝠侠清醒而挑衅的双眼对上卡尔。

她压在他的脸侧：

“想我了吗？”

毫无保留的一拳砸在卡尔的右肩上，超人的战甲赫然碎裂，即使布鲁茜没有X视线，她也知道这一下几乎卸掉了他右臂的全部战力。她没有停留，和超人的战斗总是要争分夺秒。又是一拳打上他的下巴，带出一口血沫。

“我不会杀你，卡尔……我不会杀你。”她低声喃喃着，仿佛这是一个誓言之类的。那双凛然的眼睛中隐含着哀求一般的神情，“停下来吧，克拉克，停下来！看看你都做了些什么。”

“我杀了小丑和像他一样的渣滓们，清除了这颗星球上的核武器，还需要我继续和你讲下去吗，那我们又要吵上三天三夜了，布鲁茜？”淤红的血丝已经迅速爬上了克拉克的眼球，他的颧骨明显受伤了，吐出的每一个字肯定都疼得像一场酷刑。“我做了你不敢做的事，蝙蝠侠。”

“你越线了，克拉克！超级英雄不应该是这个世界运行法则的制定者！”

她的膝盖顶上他的腹部，超人咳出一口血。

“所以你就任由阿卡姆的旋转门存在！？”

他朝她嘶吼着。“你给他们无数次机会，却一秒钟都不曾犹豫地站在我的对立面！？”

“不克拉克，你不明白……”因为我从未曾把你当做阿卡姆的精神病一般来对待，“收手吧，没有超人类应该成为地球的唯一领袖，我不想真正地伤害你，现在从来不算太晚……”

“说这话的韦恩夫人帮助重建了美国的大半经济和国会。”卡尔露出一个讥讽的笑容，“我在红太阳监狱里也会听新闻的，蝙蝠侠。你自以为拿到了正义一方的角色，可这世界不是格斗游戏，没有终局裁判。实际上我们都一样，当你用你的理想重塑我的‘残局’的时候，我们就又相遇了，布鲁茜。”

他盯着她微微僵住的面容：“世界，最佳，搭档。”

女人没有马上接上他的话音，取而代之的是一击强烈的肘击。她试图放下卡尔无力的身体去够旁边地上装载着金氪石匕首的盒子，然而卡尔依旧不变的笑容将她定在原地：

“顺便一提，你没有伤到我，我只是在等待……”

他抬起头，刺眼的黄色太阳光忽然如瀑布一般流满了整个房间，瞬时间压过了本就开始逐渐衰弱的红色人造光。

“毕竟阳光从海平面到达这里，可能需要一点时间。”

她又慢了遗憾地那么一点。卡尔脸上和身上的伤口以一种肉眼难以捕捉的速度飞快地愈合起来，布鲁茜几乎可以听见他骨头咔咔长合的声音。仅仅是一阵微风拂过，原本近在咫尺的铅盒就从眼前消失了。超人类药物的作用终究赶不上天赐的礼物。

卡尔沐浴在金色的光芒下，他破碎的披风如同一面猎猎的战旗摇曳在身后，他悬浮在半空：“投降，蝙蝠侠。”

“你知道我的答案。”布鲁茜笑了一下，踩着墙壁接力，试图再一次攻击卡尔腰部还没完全愈合的薄弱点。遗憾地是，在经过房间提纯后的高浓度太阳光下，卡尔几乎是战无不胜的。

他接住了她的拳头，猛地把女人甩到了墙上。重物撞击的闷响声还未过去，他就已经撕掉了蝙蝠侠战甲的头盔。强电流打过他的身体，但对于此刻的卡尔来说那简直不痛不痒。布鲁茜还在疼痛中的钢蓝色双眼望向他。

“我们本可以不这样的。”

这是她听见的最后一句话。下一刻，手刀落在她的脖子上，布鲁茜陷入了沉沉的昏迷。

——————

疼痛，寒冷，疲惫。

布鲁茜从这几位老朋友中醒来，熟悉的感觉在她的四肢百骸中尖叫着。她用了一秒钟艰难地从昏迷的余波中捡回她的使命和身份，用了第二秒钟判断自己身在何地，直到第三秒才艰难的吸入一口空气。

如此熟悉的清新和空寂。

她坐在孤独堡垒大厅的一把椅子上，依旧穿着蝙蝠装，只不过卸去了全部动力。束缚颈环牢牢地箍在她的脖子上，双手反剪在背后，一根金属链条连接起颈环和手铐，末端固定于墙壁上的一个暗扣。

“卡尔，我知道你可以听见我。”

她对着空无一人的大厅开口，声音不高，但她很确定此时此刻正在堡垒的某一处实时看着的超人一定能听见。

“我不会让你得逞的。”

没有回答，一片死寂。她的对手似乎在用蝙蝠侠一直以来所擅长的那种沉默对付着她。

她抬起头，看着那令人惊叹的水晶天花板：“卡尔，你把卡拉她们怎么了？”

依旧没有回答。布鲁茜几乎有一瞬间开始怀疑自己是否判断错误，超人此刻并不在堡垒内部，然而就在此时，对面的一扇门打开了。

卡尔端着一杯水飞过来，他轻盈地降落在布鲁茜面前，超人此刻已经换了一身全新的制服，一尘不染的红色披风安静地垂在他身后。

“黑亚当和政权军队正在全力追捕这些逃犯，如果你这么感兴趣的话。”

布鲁茜心中某一块暗暗松了一口气，她感激于听到自己的队友并没有因为自己疯狂的计划而丧命，理智的部分则感谢反抗军除自己以外，最重要的有生力量们没有遭受太大打击。不过现在并不是可以庆祝这些的时候，卡尔端详着她裸露在空气中的脸，眼神晦暗不明。

“喝吧，你会需要它的。”

他把手中的杯子凑到布鲁茜嘴边，她迟疑了一下，最终还是张开嘴喝了下去。卡尔的动作几乎称得上是体贴，他不徐不疾地帮布鲁茜喝完了整个杯子里的水，那双干裂的嘴唇终于恢复了一点红润的颜色。

她平复了一下呼吸，抬起头来迎接他的目光：“你想要怎样？”

“好问题，我也不知道，你敢说在海底的时候，你知道该拿我怎么办吗？”他的语气平静。

布鲁茜没有半点犹豫或者心软地开口：“知道，我会制服你，超人，把你交给法律，让你在世界面前忏悔你的罪行。”

卡尔放下杯子，脸上看不出对于她的答案的半点喜或怒，他只是抱臂站着，蔚蓝的双眼里酝酿着她也不甚看懂的风暴。

“所以你自始至终都还是没有半点理解我的可能的，对吧？”

她看着他，没有回答。这个问题的答案必然要触及蝙蝠侠和超人各自最深刻的信仰的痛点，同时也会触到她自己心底最痛苦的私人情绪，她不敢回答。

“你知道吗，布鲁茜……”卡尔的手覆上她的下颚，迫使她无法挪开她的视线，“你的嘴本可以发出比这更让我……安宁的声音的，你本可以的；但有的时候，你就是喜欢被人强迫着去做。”

超人滚烫的呼吸压上她的嘴唇，吻住她。他像疯了一样索取肌肤间的接触，舔过她唇上那些细小的裂纹，舌头抚过柔软的内壁，卡尔捧着她的脸，汲入布鲁茜的任何回应和呜咽。她在她意识到之前已经闭上了眼睛，这他妈很疼，氪星人并没有怎么保留他的力量，某一次吮咬间犬齿咬破了她的下唇，血腥味四溢。但……但她并不抗拒这个，她身体先于意识去迎战。

卡尔在感受到她不由自主地回应的时候笑了一下，他几乎是叹息了一声，然后再一次深入了这个吻。因为这是他们此刻唯一能分享的东西，以至于它变得如此野蛮、赤裸、发于本能。

最终，他们停下来喘气，这本来是个该说“我爱你”的时刻的，但卡尔和布鲁茜之间什么也没有发生。卡尔的手擦过那根金属链条，其上的某种生物锁解开，链条落在了他的掌心。

布鲁茜急促地喘着气，他们两人眼中方才那种单纯的渴望开始退潮。她带着怒意和反抗看着他，卡尔回望的双眼也再一次被寒意覆盖。

“我总是很享受你戴着这些东西的模样，布鲁茜……”

他一手拽着链条，一手掐着她的项圈把她带进了半空中。卡尔环住她的腰，用绝无可能撼动的力量把她抱在身上。“不想不小心摔下去的话，你可以环住我的腰。”

怀中的布鲁茜犹豫了短暂的一瞬，最后依旧环住了卡尔的胯部。这个姿势仿佛在宣告她的无耻和不雅，卡尔扯了扯手中的链子：“你真的非常淫荡，蝙蝠。”

“你从什么时候开始醒着？别告诉我那些生理反应都是你伪装出来的，布鲁茜，我们都心知肚明。”

“你骑在我身上要我操你，那些呻吟和哀求并不包含在我的命令里，到底是你为了你所谓的正义真的可以牺牲至此，还是你就是渴望当个下贱的母狗。蝙蝠侠，到后来你被碰一碰就会呻吟着潮吹了，你喜欢这个，只是你不敢承认。”

他死死扣着她的背，另一只手托着她的屁股。他们在飞行，然而布鲁茜没有任何精力去思考与此有关的事，卡尔的话像火花一样燃过她的血管，她试图让自己恢复理智，唯一能感受到的却是自己大张的双腿之间，隔着制服直直地抵着她下体的勃起。

“我知道，我知道……你是这个联盟里最不知悔改的人，但我总可以从你嘴里榨出真相的，不是吗？你会很大声地求我操你，布鲁茜，那就是我想要做的唯一一件事。因为你最后的价值就在于此，我的婊子，布鲁茜，你可以为这一点共识永远留在堡垒里。”

卡尔的呼吸落在她的耳后，他高挺的鼻梁摩挲着她的颈侧，汲取着布鲁茜独特的发香和透过制服隐隐约约散发出来的爱液的气息，蝙蝠侠因为他的话湿了。

他打开那扇门，熟悉的禁地终于回到了他们两人的面前。

“你属于这里，蝙蝠，既然我永远没有办法说服你，那至少我们可以跳过那些无聊的话题。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存稿用完了我又要继续慢慢写了（磕头）
> 
> 可能涉及一点点剧透的说一下：  
> 1、这里布鲁茜是故意设计回孤堡的，文里埋了一点伏笔，接下来也会解释她这样做的原因  
> 2、预计接下来开个车...然后就进入大结局环节了  
> 3、看了大家的回复，果然每个人都对不义有自己的解读hhhhhh 这也是我喜欢不义的原因之一。我是“认为超人和蝙蝠侠都做错了”的那派人，这章和前文里也有提到一些我的看法，超破坏了关键的不杀原则，但蝙其实也做了很多非正义的事情。不义联盟残酷的地方在于它是一个不允许英雄幻想存在的世界，超人和蝙蝠侠为此都付出了代价并承担了罪孽。这篇的结局大纲很早就定好了，也确实不是那种合家欢的HE，只能说两个人在一起，大家都没死（包括孩子）....they just deserve each other


	11. Chapter 11

这太熟悉了。

在肩胛骨挤压墙面的晦涩疼痛之中，布鲁茜不由自主地这样想道。卡尔的手抵在她的肩膀上，另一只则紧紧地箍着她的腰，急促的呼吸落在她的下颚和颈间的起伏上。她的感官和内心无不被那种酸涩的熟悉拷问着，卡尔拥抱着她，每一个动作都愤怒而亲密。

布鲁茜靠上墙面，尽量不去理会自己也逐渐加快的心跳：“你也不用这么着急吧。”她挑起半个笑容，讽刺地开口。“我相信最近的一两天我也跑不到哪去的，超人。”

卡尔的手指在她的背甲上滑动着，他侧过身来亲她的嘴角，她没有躲开。“夜长梦多，布鲁茜，我从你那儿学来的。”

一个漫长的吻替代了他们剩下的对话。卡尔的嘴唇抵着她的，他的双手伴随着这个吻的深入捧上了她的脸，他抚掉散落在她脸颊上的那些头发，沉默地闭上眼睛。

她不知道他有没有在注意自己越来越快的心跳声，布鲁茜努力阻止着自己去思考接下来要发生的那些事，让思绪尽可能的被淹没在这个吻里，被单纯的欲望指挥的感觉让人头晕目眩，她开始有点感谢绑在手上的那些镣铐了，否则她不确定自己能不能抵御住回抱卡尔的那种诱惑。

他的虎牙浅浅地琢磨着她的嘴唇，他又变换了一个角度，加深这个吻。泽津的水声回荡在空旷的房间里，卡尔的舌头探入她的口腔，她能感觉到它擦过牙齿表面时的柔软触感。

布鲁茜像惊醒一般从这个吻里退出来。她猛地睁开眼睛，这才发现自己不知道什么时候也闭上了双目。她抵在墙上剧烈地喘着气，看着被她猝不及防的动作推开了一些的卡尔。

“还不错，你不承认吗？”他抬起手，若有所思地擦过嘴唇，笑着看着她。

“那不是重点，卡尔。”她倚着墙，双膝因为早先的剧烈活动和刚刚漫长的亲吻而有些发软。布鲁茜尽可能地打直身子，嘶哑地张开嘴：“投降，向联邦政府承认你的罪行。”

卡尔脸上的表情肉眼可见地冷了下去，他沉默着，眉头皱起又松开，如果不是房间里足够安静，布鲁茜几乎要错过他的那声叹息。“太多年了，我感觉最近七年你给我寄的圣诞贺卡上都只写了这一句话。”

“你永远这么盲目地偏袒他们，不是吗？”卡尔短暂地转过头望向空空的墙壁，她不知道他的透视是否开着，超人是否正注视着孤独堡垒外面的世界。“即使是他们错得如此明显的时候。”

他收回目光，对上布鲁茜的视线：“你不觉得可笑吗？蝙蝠侠，你当了多少年联邦政府的头号通缉犯？最后轮到你来一次又一次地劝我伏法？如果那些东西真的有用的话那个怪物根本不会有机会跑出阿卡姆的大门，该死，他根本不配有活着的机会！”

他的音调渐渐拔高着，布鲁茜看着他眉目间的怒火和固执，她胸膛中的某一个部分几乎为此感到疼痛，因为她知道卡尔和她都是对的。

“但那并没有赋予你审判他的权力……”

“哈，是啊，谁不知道呢。”卡尔的冷笑声打断了她的话，“所以怎么样，我现在走出堡垒的大门，人类就会把我安安静静地关进红太阳监狱，或者再退一万步，关到幻影地带里面，然后当做什么都没有发生一样允许你和绿灯侠们继续回到那个卫星上去玩过家家？”

“太晚了，你还不明白吗，布鲁茜？我以为你会更熟悉小丑一点的。”他几乎是平静地看着她，“他从最开始设的就是一个死局。”

“……”

她张了张嘴，但没有发出任何声音。她本来想说出那句熟悉的“我们可以一起想出办法的”，却恍然间意识到他们眼下的身份早已经不适合那种关系了。

“所以，”她看着他，顿了顿，“你准备怎么办呢？继续在华盛顿的天空上巡逻，继续在国际会议上毫无征兆地处死一个国家的领导人……”

“你和我都很清楚他到底是有多么罪有应得。”卡尔冷冷地看着她。

布鲁茜感觉自己挑起了下巴，她直勾勾地望着卡尔的双眼，观察着那双冰蓝色眸子里的每一丝变化。下一句话是她强迫着自己从牙缝里挤出去的：

“……可能小丑也是那么看待大都会的几百万人的。”

啪！在听到声音或者感觉到动作之前，她的脸颊就已经像火一样烧了起来。卡尔的巴掌在她说完整个句子之前就已经落在了她的脸上。眨眼间氪星人便紧紧地抵住了她的锁骨，他不敢置信的双眼看着她：

“你说什么？”

布鲁茜没有开口，她只是沉默地看着她，舌尖滑过有些松动的牙龈。她能感到铁腥味缓缓地在整个口腔中弥漫开来，一丝浅红顺着嘴角流下。

哈，她在心底无声又无奈地笑了一声，她没有想到卡尔此时此刻依旧在留情。

她合着血含混不清的开口：“你听清楚了我的每一个字。”

布鲁茜清楚地感觉到扣在她肩膀上的手掌收紧了，蝙蝠侠的战甲发出脆弱的呻吟声。卡尔的视线扫过她的脸颊，不解、痛苦和哀伤混在在里面，一点一点变成全然的愤怒。

“是啊，每一个字。”他垂下眼去，笑着摇了摇头，“我只是以为你会比我更有人性一点的，蝙蝠侠。”

金属撕裂的声音刺耳地在房间中响起，伴随着苦涩的钝痛击中了布鲁茜的心。没有关系的，她在脑海中努力对自己说，把这个当作任务中的必要步骤之一。然而理智之外她的每一寸本能都在抽痛着，可能是因为即将到来的事，更可能是因为刚才听完自己的话后，卡尔脸上一点一点暗下去的表情。

“你为什么一定要做到这一步呢，布鲁茜？”他痛苦地看着她，她背后的战甲残片被他握在手中，像几张白纸一样被轻松地揉皱，扔在地上。

卡尔的眼眶泛着红。“我总以为我们之间有转圜的余地的，我一直没有放弃过幻想，有一天你会有一点理解我，在你那些他妈的高得惊人的正义准则之外，有一点点理解我。没想到到头来才发现，或许你割席的时候连眼泪都没有掉过一滴。”

按在她肩膀上的力量不由分说地变大了，她不得不顺势跪下。卡尔低头看着她，像是在等待她的辩解一样，然而布鲁茜咬着牙，没有一丝毫准备开口的意思。

“蝙蝠侠，”卡尔的声音低沉而轻，“冷血的到底是谁？”

庞大的涩意泛上她的鼻尖，布鲁茜跪在地上，闭上眼睛。身体里许多陈年的伤口在这一刻被撕裂开来，血流过她身体内的每一个角落，如此崭新而又鲜活地疼痛着。

“过来。”

此时此刻的超人听起来已经完完全全是那个政权的领导人了，捆在她脖子上的项圈猛地向前一拽，呛得布鲁茜一边不得不弯下身子向前挪动，一边咳嗽起来。

“永远都只能回到这张床上，这张他妈的该死的床上。”

卡尔在床边坐下。铺得一丝不苟的白色被单因为他而陷下凌乱的褶皱，布鲁茜踉跄着爬向他，氪星人的蓝色双眸中透露着罕见的疲惫。

“我希望你不要反抗。”他对着跪在他双腿之间的女人平平地说道，“我只是不敢保证我不会在制服你的过程中捏碎哪根骨头。当然了，我也知道你是不要命的疯子，布鲁茜，但你也要想想你外面的那些同伙们。”

她无所谓地看着他：“你听起来像一个二流的哥谭黑帮头头。”

“那我让你性奋起来了吗？他们也这么操过你吗？亲爱的。”卡尔的手滑过她的发间，不轻不重地揪着她的头发，强迫着她定在原位，“还是说你们哥谭人真的都像那个疯子一样没有感情，达米安曾经跟我抱怨过，说你在被阿卡姆的怪物们同化。这么多年打击犯罪，老朋友，我曾经还以为我们永远会沿着同一条道路并肩走下去。”

他的脸上混合着失望和倦怠：

“万万没有想到，你可能只是享受着穿着紧身衣和你的疯子朋友们玩猫抓老鼠的快感，那些下水道里被打屁股就会尖叫着高潮的怪胎们……布鲁茜，你想让我那样对你吗？”

又是一声令人牙酸的破碎声，她后腰的装甲被超人彻底地撕开，凯芙拉纤维在他掌心里仿佛可以任意蹂躏的塑料膜一般。这样一来，她整个后背的皮肤便暴露在空气中，羞耻的寒意攀上裸露的腰肢、屁股和大腿根。

“你不穿战甲的时候总是好看很多。”他自顾自地喃喃道。

布鲁茜可以想象得到他此时的角度，漆黑的战甲堪堪裹住黑暗骑士的颈肩，却在蝴蝶骨以下的位置被撕成褴褛的碎片，暴露出她整个毫无保护的脊背，以及遍布其上密密麻麻的伤痕。正面一丝不苟，后面却仿佛在邀请人来享用。

卡尔发出赞叹意味的一声鼻音。“闲聊时间结束了，蝙蝠侠。”

“啪！”他的掌背重重地掴了一下她挺翘的臀肉，发出清脆而羞耻的响声。被打过的一侧屁股顿时微微红起来了，卡尔覆住自己打出来的红色掌印，用力亵揉着手中柔软的臀瓣。

“我喜欢这样……”又是一巴掌落在她的屁股上，她本能地颤抖着，微微前倾，但依旧咬着牙不让自己流出一丝声音。“蓝色的眼睛，而不是布莱尼亚克那种令人反胃的深紫色。”

“还记得那些日子吗，我本以为世界上只有我一个人能拥有那段记忆呢。”卡尔托着她的大腿抱起她，布鲁茜坐在他的胯上，他的手指沿着制服撕裂处的边沿一点点潜进她的皮肤，把那处创口撕得更开更大，破碎的铠甲扔在地上。“你骑在我的身上，只有吻住你的嘴才能停止你的呻吟。”卡尔贴在她耳畔的声音带着笑意，只是他的声音分辨不出冷热，“我刚刚打得那几下，让你想起什么来了吗？”

她抬头望着洁白的天花板，那仿佛雪原一样，卡尔的呼吸是拂过她脸侧唯一的温度。“我应该猜到的，布鲁茜，蝙蝠侠，你演得比那台人工智能的电脑好太多……我现在回想起你骑在我身上叫的那些话还是会觉得不可思议,多么饥渴的婊子才能在清醒的情况下说出那样的话？我打你的屁股，你数一二三，直到第十下的时候再也夹不住我刚刚射进去的精液，你叫我主人，让我再把那些东西操回进你的穴里。”

“布莱尼亚克只会模仿，只会把那些句子排列组合，而在这一方面，你远比所有色情网站的数据库都更有想象力。”

那层机械的屏障反而让他们拥有了诚实。“为什么，布鲁茜，为什么？”卡尔撕掉了她下身最后的几片残甲，一根手指探向布鲁茜已经湿润的下体，阴蒂上传来的快感榨出她喉咙里一声轻轻的呜咽。

“为什么你在做一台电脑的时候，比你现在更像是一个活生生的人？”

她没有回答他，卡尔翻身将她压在床上，此时的她胸部以下几乎已经是一丝不挂了。布鲁茜看着卡尔的眼睛，含着嘴里那团黏腥的血默然地别过脸去，躲开了他的质问和亲吻。

“行吧。”

卡尔的声音听上去就像他好像已经全然没了心情，准备一走了之一样，但男人的手没有拿开，他把布鲁茜身上的链条栓回那些熟悉的位置，一言不发地按住她的腰。他掐在那儿的手劲很大，布鲁茜可以从他的眼光中读出他的愤怒，那里稍后便会出现一片淤青，这是他们唯一能在彼此身上留下的东西。

卡尔勃起的硬物抵在她的大腿根，他撑在她身上，没有再烦心低下头来试图亲吻她或是怎么样的。“抱着我，或者你也可以选择抓住床单之类的，随便你。”

阴茎的插入和卡尔的声音一样冷漠，熟悉的感觉埋进布鲁茜的穴道里，酥麻的快感让她下意识地呻吟出声，但那呻吟却仿佛惹恼了卡尔一般，他接下来的动作开始变得毫不留情。

不管他们此刻多想掐着彼此的脖子大吵一架，他们的身体都无法否认对另一方的渴望。阴茎在她湿滑的小穴里畅行无阻，囊袋随着卡尔的动作拍打着她的会阴，发出淫秽的响声，填补了两人之间剑拔弩张的沉默。他摁着她的肩膀在她的胸前落下一串亲吻，或者用吮咬来形容可能更为合适，暗红色的吻痕和牙印钳在布鲁茜的双乳上，一点疼痛换她一声压抑的呻吟。

性可以是很多东西，爱恋、依赖、侮辱或者控制，但随着高潮的快感涌向下腹，卡尔所能感受到的却只有一片空白。布鲁茜透过她低垂的睫毛看着他，没有反抗，甚至从她身体的反应来看，她也快要攀上高潮了，然而房间里却诡异地沉默着。他们就像两块粘在一起的冰一样，完全不知道哪一方会率先消融，更不知道该怎么去融化对方僵硬的表面。

几十天的分别让两人此时的身体变得异常敏感，他低下头，喘息声变得愈发粗重。“操……”卡尔嘶哑地骂了一句，感觉到下身布鲁茜的穴道绞紧了。

高潮大概持续了几十秒钟的时间，这场没有任何抚摸或亲吻的性爱结束得又快又狠。布鲁茜感受着精液射进她体内深处，她自己的大腿也因高潮而颤抖着。卡尔粗喘着退出去，两三秒后，白色的液体从微张的入口处缓缓流出。

他还有些失神的冰蓝色双眼看着面前这幅淫秽的画面，眼神再向上望回布鲁茜，她看着他，高潮后的脸颊浸润在汗水中。

最终还是卡尔开口打断了这片沉默：“Kelex.”他跨下床，鉴于刚刚他基本连拉链都没有完全解开，超人几乎片刻间就穿好了制服。堡垒的机器人管家从门外飘进来，立在他身边。

“艾尔主人？”

他们的目光相接，没有人撤下彼此间雪白的高墙。

卡尔允许自己的视线最后再在布鲁茜的脸上停留了五秒钟，随即别过头转身朝门口走去。“把蝙蝠侠的制服脱掉，镣铐拴好，确保房间的视频监控二十四小时实时连接我的个人终端。”

红披风在Kelex的应答声中消失在门口，大门合上，把布鲁茜一个人留在她的囚室里。她的眼睛沉默地注视着那扇已经锁死的门，里面的情绪难以分辨。

氪星管家的机械臂伸上她的颈肩，除去布鲁茜身上最后一点蝙蝠侠的装甲。

有人犯了一个致命的错误，即使是哥谭警局临时羁押所的看守也明白，别把犯人关进他们曾经的笼子里。在Kelex的感应器察觉到之前她便动了起来，卡尔有一只手的锁链没有拴牢，伴随着一阵脱臼的疼痛布鲁茜猛地挣起身来，扑向离她咫尺之遥的机器人。

“警报，警报，感应到攻击。”一阵令人牙酸的撞击声，下一刻布鲁茜便又一次被两条机械臂死死地摁回了床上。

“目标对象已制服，警报解除，警报解除。”蝙蝠侠的攻击不过是堪堪挨到了它的身体表面，布鲁茜嘴里的鲜血在机器人银色的外壳上留下一道刺目的颜色。“目标对象右手臂脱臼，进入医学治疗程序。”床头的锁扣打开，她的禁锢被锁上去，这一次牢不可破。

“目标对象已制服，防御系统已就位，目前完整指数，100%。”

冰冷的触感贴着她的手腕，布鲁茜躺在床上，看着Kelex向门外飘去。

那一瞬间，她几乎感觉不到右臂上锥心的疼痛，她唯一关注的事情就是机器人身上渐渐淡去的猩红，一个藏在她牙齿里面的小玩意儿混在那一口血里，无声无息地顺着Kelex的外壳钻进它的内部。

布鲁茜露出今晚以来首个真正的笑容，她躺在床上，看着头顶仿佛无穷无尽的雪白。

一个无声的口型：

“Gotcha.”


	12. Chapter 12

可乐的气泡噼里啪啦地在易拉罐里爆开，这是此时整个会议室里最响亮的声音。

“哈喽，要一罐吗？”哈琳翘着二郎腿侧坐在会议桌上，卡拉和哈尔面色阴沉地坐在她对面。

绿灯侠瞥了一眼裹在红黑制服里的人：“谢了，不必，零度可乐。”

“嘿！你这是对一位淑女说话的态度吗？”

“哈琳，”卡拉捏了捏鼻梁，嘶哑地劝住她，“哈尔的意思是，我们现在并没有那个喝可乐的心情。”

“哈，人家也只是一片好心嘛……”她撇了撇嘴，高跟鞋悬在桌边晃晃悠悠的。

“我知道大家心情不好了啦，但我们现在不都完完整整地坐在这了嘛。”她小心翼翼地看了一眼绿灯侠手上的伤，那是他在掩护众人撤退时强行直面卡尔所留下来的后果。“虽然可能是流了那么一点点的血，但他还是活着的嘛，就连戴戒指的那只手也很完好。”

“蝙蝠侠……”

“不要担心小蝙了啦，那个外星混蛋那么爱她，不会杀她的。”

哈尔苦笑了一声，不好的回忆涌上心头：“算了，换做我我可不想被这个样子的超人爱上。”

“这就是你的问题了，小绿，虽然我们的氪星人现在很疯，但蝙蝠侠也一直不是什么好鸟，这才叫天造地设的一对……”

“那个，”卡拉撑着额头，打断了奎茵兴致高昂的心理学解读，“在讨论卡尔的情感生活之前我们能不能先讨论讨论怎么制服他？”

“恕我才疏学浅，女士。”哈尔扬了扬他还包着绷带的那只手，“我们的情况现在可不是很乐观啊。”

“现在这个临时蝙蝠洞最多只能再撑不到一周的时间了，依照我对钢骨的了解，他要不了多久就能破解布鲁茜留下来的那些屏蔽器；或者更糟糕的是，按照氪星人的速度，卡尔完全可以直接飞遍全世界的铅矿，进到洞里来把我们全部捉住。”

“那个也拖延不了他们的时间吗？”哈琳指着屏幕，上面播放着世界各地的即时新闻。在蝙蝠侠短短的公众演讲之后，民间的反超人情绪明显高涨了起来，各地自发的抗议游行规模越来越大，超人近几周以来不得不一直出面驱散他们。

“可以是可以，但最多也就是一两天而已，又有什么用呢？”

卡拉叹了口气，接上他的话：“而且最关键的是，我们不仅没有拿到唯一可以帮助我们扭转战局的金氪石匕首，还把布鲁茜赔进去了，蝙蝠侠在他们手上就意味着敌人有了一个可以讨价还价的筹码。”

“还意味着我们变成了无头苍蝇。”哈琳小声嘀咕着，哈尔罕见地没有反驳她。

卡拉把脸埋进手掌之中：“这里必须还有什么办法的，卡尔不可能这样继续下去……”

“我们必须得阻止他，”他是他在这个世界上最后的亲人，一想到这一点，她的声音便开始发抖，“我们必须得帮助他停下，否则迟早有一天，他会害死他自己的，他做不了反派。”卡拉的眼睛里隐隐透露着惊惶，“他只能永远地被困在英雄和恶人之间的沼泽里，被困在他自己的幻影地带里面。”

“可我们也没办法给他请一个心理治疗师啊。”哈尔嗤笑了一声。

会议室里再一次陷入了短暂的沉默。这是他们死里逃生后的第三天，也是布鲁茜被超人带走的第三天，四名英雄在铅矿下的蝙蝠洞里试图绝望地找出一条解决之路，然而不管哪一个方向看起来都漆黑一片。

“算了，我们等一下再说，一定有法子的。”哈尔站起身来，“头脑风暴结束，我去和巴里换班。”

绿灯侠向着出口的方向走去，闪电侠此时正在楼上的入口附近执勤，外面的政权军队正在疯了般地搜寻他们。哈尔疲惫的手指按向墙壁上的电梯按钮。

然而，蝙蝠洞里的主灯突然轰地一声熄灭了，吓了所有人好一大跳。

“我操！”哈尔被吓得大叫一声，差点跳了起来，“我按的是电梯按钮不是灯光开关！”

他变出一台绿油油的手电筒，正准备看看是哪里出了故障的时候，一束深蓝色的光在他刚刚坐着的位置旁边落了下来。

形成的居然是一具蝙蝠侠的三维投影。

“噢妈的不是吧……”哈尔愣了两秒，然后翻了个小幅度的白眼，“这姐的出场在这种时候也要这么戏剧性吗？”

那些蓝色的光点在哈琳和卡拉惊愕的注视下聚合，布鲁茜的视线对上她们的，蝙蝠侠嘴角平平，依旧没有一丝笑意。

“卡拉，哈尔，哈琳，巴里。”

“嘿！嘿！”哈尔对着通讯器大喊着，“快下来巴里，蝙蝠侠来了……”

“你说什么疯话呢？”哈尔完成他的句子之前红色的残影就已经出现在他身边，巴里疑惑地看着他，然后顺着绿灯侠的视线看向房间另一端。“我滴个老天爷！”

投影张开嘴：“如果你们看到这个的话，说明我已经被卡尔捉住了。”

“我设置了72个小时之后的自动播放，希望那个时候你们都……都还好，我不希望这一次的计划牵扯进更多的人命来。”

“我靠，真不愧是蝙蝠侠能说出的话。”

“等等！？什么计划，我怎么不知道？”

“哈尔。”布鲁茜的声音念出他的名字，“我知道你肯定会问这到底是什么计划。”

卡拉和哈琳转过来看着他，哈尔抱着臂小声地嘟囔了一声：“炫耀。”

“我希望这一次能一劳永逸地帮我们了结这场漫长的争斗，我会不遗余力地完成这个计划。但在那之前，我有一件事情要告诉你们，并希望你们能帮我一个忙。”

投影中的女人没有戴面罩，她低下头去，长长的睫毛隐去了她的双眼。

“卡拉，我特别想要告诉的是你……”

“卡尔和我，我们现在有一个孩子。”

房间里响起了三声响亮的“什么！？”和一句尖锐的“我就说吧！”。

闪电侠不敢置信地望着投影，哈琳转过来得意洋洋地看着一脸震惊的哈尔，而卡拉则呆呆地看着自己的掌心。

“超人才关了她一个月不到而已，怎么会把孩子都搞出来了！？”

“是……”卡拉艰涩地张开口，“可以做到的……卡尔一定是用了氪星技术，创造了……一个他们俩的孩子出来。”

哈琳吐了吐舌头：“我就跟你说吧。”

哈尔打了个哆嗦：“那我也还是坚持我自己的观点，我的极限就是BDSM俱乐部了，虐恋情深到他们俩这个水准我可真吃不消。”

投影打断了他们的对话，继续自顾自地说下去：

“是个女孩，卡拉。”布鲁茜抬起头，露出一个几乎是温柔的微笑来，“我连接到布莱尼亚克装置的那些天，我可以从监控视频里看见她的样子，在那些培养液里睡着，很漂亮，很可爱。”

房间变得安静下来，只有布鲁茜的声音在偌大的空间里回荡：“我很爱她。”

“所以卡拉，我希望不管我的计划最后发展成什么样子，你都要帮我无条件地保护这个孩子的安全。为了我，也……也为了卡尔。”

即使是透过三维投影，也可以看出布鲁茜疲惫的面色，但蝙蝠侠的眼角带着丝丝的笑意，她看着虚空中的某一个方向，仿佛在看向一个可能的、更好的未来。如果有人有机会走进被查封的韦恩庄园，他会意识到此刻她微笑时的神态那么完美地继承了她的母亲。

但蝙蝠侠的温柔不会持续太久。“回到正题，我们的计划先从白宫开始。”

“哈！这才是我熟悉的那个大手笔大阵仗的蝙蝠侠嘛。”哈尔耸了耸肩，叹了口气，“刚刚那个都快把我感动哭了。”

——————

椭圆办公室里。

“总统先生，这是财务部长……耶稣上帝！”

秘书女士的大叫声吓得总统先生的钢笔在文件上洇出了一个墨团，他没法指责她，毕竟谁看到一个突然出现在办公室中央的蝙蝠侠都会做出这样的反应。

“你好，总统先生，我们又见面了。”

荧蓝色的三维投影在房间中央向他点着头，西装革履的男人被吓得坐在皮椅上捂着心脏大喘气。

“韦恩……”

他语气复杂地念着这个名字。他已经听闻了前两天反抗军的秘密活动，也知悉了他们的惨败，蝙蝠侠的失败让他很是头痛，一方面，他其实不怎么喜欢这个曾经是联邦通缉犯的哥谭义警，她不仅自创了一套城市治理的方法来挑战政府的权威，还穿着一身黑不溜秋的制服整天和那些超人类混在一起，更过分的是，衣服下面，不过就是个漂亮风流的女人。

然而另一方面，不得不承认的是，蝙蝠侠可能是他们制衡超人的唯一手段了。这个黑色的家伙曾短暂地把她的外星朋友丢进过红太阳监狱，尽管她之后的一系列恢复性政策让他的颜面扫地、很是不爽，但一想到没有一双会发射激光的眼睛在天空中盯着他，总统先生的心里便很是舒服了几分。

他看着眼前的投影，这很明显是一段预录像。

“如果您看到这段视频的话，那说明我正处于超人的羁押之下。”

“这可能让您失望了，”蝙蝠侠扯出一个冷冷的笑容，“但我想告诉您的是，这正是我接下来要讨论到的计划的中间一环。”

秘书小姐早已在他的眼神示意下走出了房间，那具冷冰冰的投影站在办公室中央。

“我已经找到了彻底制服超人的办法，现在需要的就是您的配合。”

她无机质的双眼和总统先生对视着：“卡尔已经对美国乃至全世界的社会秩序构成了颠覆性的挑战，这场战斗已经远远超出了超人类和义警的范围，继续这样下去，你我都无法预测明天究竟会是怎样的。”

“我也听闻了前两天萨利赫先生的离世，对此我深表遗憾。”蝙蝠侠的变声器让她的话听不出太多惋惜的情绪，当然，眼前的人也不是很在乎韦恩到底是不是在哀悼，死的又不是他，而且他早就看萨利赫那个羁傲不逊的老混蛋不爽了。

“在这之前，我们得到了一些珍贵的纯天然绿氪石，纯度不高，但可以让超人的能力大大削弱，我设计被超人捉住，就是为了寻找近身攻击他的机会。”

“我正在超人的孤独堡垒里，破解堡垒的防御系统需要一定的时间，我会静心等待到完成的那一刻，而您所要做的，就是帮我诱引卡尔回到堡垒并对削弱的超人做出最后的致命一击。”

布鲁茜的声音里带着涩意。

“如果不想全球生态系统完蛋的话，我建议您不要用核弹，之后的选项就请您和军队的各位自行斟酌考虑了。”

“设定的防御解除时间是太平洋时间四天后的13点26分00秒，请您不要提前太早发射导弹。”她挑挑眉，“不然我可能也得被困在里面给超人陪葬了。”

“不要吝啬导弹的数量，那些氪石只能把氪星人削弱到一个比较脆弱的水平，只有足够当量的爆炸才能彻底解决他，希望我们彼此都吸收到了上一次的教训。”

“你们可以在北冰洋找到一些……他残存的生物信息来确认超人的死亡吧，大概。”

“总之，愿这是我们的最后一次合作。”

蓝色的光芒不加停顿地熄灭，男人长长地吐出一口气，他甚至没有注意到自己在某个时刻屏住了呼吸。天上掉馅饼的喜悦砸中了他，要他说，他们上一次就不该听信蝙蝠侠的慈悲。

他一定不会吝啬军火的，事实上，他已经打定了主意要提早发射导弹。如果可以把两个怪胎都埋在里面的话，为什么要只解决一个呢？

——————

“亚瑟。”

亚特兰蒂斯王宫里突然响起的声音吓了他一跳。

“操……你这……”亚瑟和站在他旁边的大臣一脸惊魂未定地看着面前的投影。

他看着内务大臣：“我们以为我们已经拆掉了她所有的植入程序！？”

“别困扰了，你不可能找到所有我留下来的后门的。”

投影像是猜到了他的反应一样开门见山的说道。“我找你是有更重要的事的。”

“我为什么……”

“你一定会问你凭什么要帮我，”投影冷漠地打断他的话，毫无起伏地继续说下去，“道理很简单，这是亚特兰蒂斯恢复自治的唯一机会了。”

“所以我想请你帮我这一个忙，最后一个忙。”

——————

新闻节目在墙壁上的一体式屏幕上叽里呱啦地吵着，Kelex沉默地站在房间角落。在卡尔那天的盛怒之后，房间可怖地空寂了几个小时，那种感觉和她被布莱尼亚克掌握期间的房间一模一样，这间白色的房子作为一个容器而存在，因为卡尔根本不需要考虑里面的人的喜怒哀乐。布鲁茜躺在床上，透过紫色的双眼看他，看着她的皮格马利翁在她身上单方面地发泄欲望和情感，那是她认识卡尔以来他精神最接近于崩溃的一段时间，有好几次，她都怀疑他想要摘下她头上的洗脑装置，或者勒断她哪怕在死亡面前也不会悲鸣的脖子了。

她在心里沉默地读秒，避免自己失去时间概念。Kelex是在17629秒后再一次进来的，手上端着小型的治疗仪，因为布鲁茜现在没有办法走出房间去到治疗舱。机器管家率先接好了她脱臼的胳膊，又给她身上星星点点的咬痕和淤青上了药。

就在她以为它即将离去的时候，机械音又一次开口了。

“布鲁茜主人，”它说，“请您张开嘴。”

她实际上恍惚了一下，才反应过来机器人究竟在说什么。卡尔刚刚的一巴掌事实上没有用太大的力，她在埋入微芯片的时候就故意把那颗牙齿安得比较松，此时此刻血早已经自己止住了，只有脸上的掌印还在隐隐约约地疼。

细细的机械钳子深入她的嘴，清洗残余的牙齿碎片，给肿胀的牙龈上药，氪星药物特有的苦味在她的口腔里蔓延开来。奇怪的安静横亘在她和机器人的中间，直到咔嗒一声，Kelex收回它的钳子转身离开。

没过多一会儿它又转身回来了，带着食物和水。

卡尔是后半夜走进她的房间的，上床的时候身上依旧穿着制服。他没有搂她，甚至没有侧身，只是一动不动地平躺在床的另一侧看着天花板发呆。氪星人并不真的需要睡眠，从他的呼吸声中布鲁茜也可以分辨出他没有睡着，她也没有，蝙蝠侠的睡眠一向很浅。

两个人就这样无声地躺着，布鲁茜猜想卡尔可能正开着他的超级听力，过去的日子里克拉克很喜欢一个人坐在天空里这样干，他跟蝙蝠侠打趣说这是他的解压方法，说有一天要发明一种装置，让布鲁茜也能听听他听见的那些声音。

“你真奇怪，”曾经的布鲁茜头也没抬，“喜欢听十亿人在你耳朵旁边吵架。”

现在的她好奇那些声音是否还能让他感到放松。

三个小时后卡尔起床离开了，第二天稍晚的时候，Kelex押解着她去浴池。布鲁茜的房间里配有一个小小的盥洗室，但卡尔见过韦恩庄园里华丽到奢靡的按摩浴缸。她从没有说过，但她内心深处怀念那些夜巡之后泡在里面的时光。

然后是一件氪星制的半透明睡袍，那种外星布料像液体一样柔软，确保了她只能作为一件衣服穿在身上，而无法被拧成一根绳子或者用作火源。“我知道你穿着它会很好看。”那天下午，高潮过后的卡尔伏在她颈间小声地嘀咕道，他没躺多一会儿就离开了。

再然后出乎布鲁茜意料的是一台电视，整个房间就是从那一刻开始变得不再像一个牢房的。电视当然是严丝合缝地“长”在墙上的，绝不给布鲁茜任何从上面卸下几个零件的机会；频道也是固定的，且打乱了播放顺序，但卡尔还是太低估她了，一天过后，她便从各种新闻报道的背景和细节中推理出了目前的日期和时间。

“这些是给你的妓女和糖宝的奖励吗？”

说这话的时候，卡尔正在给她更换手上的镣铐，从有形的、带着链条的金属刑具换成智能手铐，激活后它们会从她的手上完全隐形，就仿佛她完全没有被限制在这个房间里一般。

卡尔的动作顿了一下，他低着头，布鲁茜看不清楚那张脸上的表情。

“随便你怎么想。”

他换完镣铐之后就匆匆离开了，留布鲁茜一个人呆在房间里。过了差不多一个小时后，布鲁茜在电视上得到了答案：超人出面镇压一场西海岸的抗议游行。

“我们不需要一个外星人暴君！滚回你自己的星球去！”

为首的那个眼镜男几乎是不要命地吼着这句话，看上去似乎还是个学生。

卡尔的脸上没有波澜：“可是你们已经忍受了千千万万个人类暴君。”

街道另一边的超人支持者开始欢呼尖叫起来，从“真神降临”到“正义需要死刑”，再从“义警有界”到“超人类崽子去死”，一块又一块的标语牌像浪花一样起伏，卡尔漂浮在半空中，分开海的两侧。

有人试图朝他扔什么东西，那玩意儿在接近他五米以前便被热视线击中了，化为一缕黑烟。人群看着他发红的眼眶，开始惊声尖叫。

“你们最好赶快离开。”他冷冰冰地说道。

骚动很快接管了抗议活动举行的那块广场，有人连滚带爬地夹起尾巴逃走，有人在原地用更尖锐更难听的话语开始辱骂超人，有人在十几米外的地方停着辆热狗贩卖车。镜头中央的卡尔摇了摇头，伴随着一声音爆消失在天空中。

“你真的很无聊，蝙蝠侠。”小丑的声音在她耳边响起来，那是他们很多年前的一场战斗，“你缺乏一种什么品质呢？一种热情，一种可以燃烧起来的，热情！你才多少岁，小蝙，怎么就像个修女一样，噢我这句话当然是在嘲讽你的服装设计，双关笑话哈哈。”

“燃烧！正义也可以燃烧，罪恶也可以燃烧！你没有赢你知道吗？”

“闭嘴！”蝙蝠侠的拳头落在他喋喋不休的嘴上，另一只手押着他登上去往阿卡汉姆的警车。

“咳咳！咳咳！粗鲁！”笑匠的声音又尖又细。

“世界不会一直保持平衡的，你知道有多少种神话里面用大火开启轮回的吗？”

“哈哈，我就是放大镜，只不过是放大镜而已，你以为你找到了你生命中的光芒，蝙蝠侠？让阳光来得更猛烈些吧，我就是放大镜！”

她从记忆里的尖笑声中猛地醒来，背上竟然已经是一片冷汗。电视上已经切换成了财经新闻，主持人暗示着超人政权最近强硬起来的手腕正给美股带来复杂的影响。

克拉克。

她向后躺倒在床上，无意识地咀嚼着这个复杂的名字，估算着时间。马上就要七十二个小时了，如果哈尔他们还平安的话，他们就要看见她留下来的视频信了。

终局开始了。


End file.
